I'll Stand By You
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: When tragedy strikes Haley and Lucas James move to Tree Hill and live with their aunt and uncle. They make new friends, and find new love interests for both of them, but will their past come back to haunt them? What will happen when everyone finds out?
1. I'll Stand By You

**So here it is! I have been talking about this forever, I mean I have been writing it since like September, but at that time it was on the backburner, but for the past two months I have been working on this like crazy! I am totally in love with it. I can't wait for you all to read it. Their are a few mysteries but will soon be unfolded :) And I have recently decides that after the first initial 23 chapters, their will be a second part to it with a time jump! Oh and I have written in a huge cliffhanger at the end of chapter 23 just to let you all know ;) This will be updated once a week but I do not know what day yet. I love the way this has turned out so far so right now I have the feeling of 'Let's kick it out of the nest and see if it flys' :)  
><strong>

**This is titled after the song I'll Stand By You by the Pretenders but the cover I LOVE is Carrie Underwood's so go check that out!**

**To those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! and to those who don't Happy Holidays! And I guess our dreams of a One Tree Hill Christmas episode arn't going to happen. :(**

**To Jodie, Jen, and Ashley-Merry Christmas Eve girlies! (-did i spell that right?) I hope you all love it because I have been talking about it forever, you all have helped me with it in some way too so thank you soooo much. I love you all, your all amazing, now get your butts in gear and update ;) Can't wait to read them!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
><strong>

**Background: Haley and Lucas are siblings who are moving to Tree Hill after a tragic event, to live with their Aunt Karen and Uncle Kieth along with their cousin Lily. Haley is 17 and Lucas is 18.**

**Brooke and Nathan Scott have been mistreated and verbally attacked by their parents for years but have stuck together throughout it all. Nathan is 17 and Brooke is 16. Brooke and Peyton Sawyer have been best friends for what seems like forever and Brooke is in a serious relationship with Julian Baker.**

**Oh and fair warning, I use a lot of quotes in this!  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading and be sure to review!**

**Oh and here is the summery I posted on my profile if you want to read it beforehand.**

**When tragedy strikes Haley and Lucas James move to Tree Hill and life with their Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith, and cousin Lily. They make new friends, and find new love interests for both of them, but will their past come back to haunt them? Only six people in town know the truth, what will happen when others find out. Join Haley and Lucas as they fall in love, and feel like they finally fit in. They don't get that 'look' when they walk down the hallways at Tree Hill High like they did in Honey Grove. Read teenage drama at its best when you follow the lives of the the sixteen year old best friends, Peyton and Brooke, then Julian and Nathan who are seventeen. Thirteen months may separate them but Brooke and Nathan are close siblings, who bicker but then they get over it and go back to sticking together, because with their parents, they need to.  
><strong>

**Brooke and Julian are in love and planning their future together, when something happens will they be forbidden to see each other? Nathan want's to find someone who understands him, someone who he can talk to, truthfully he is just looking for an escape from his parents who are close to monsters, will he find that in Haley? Peyton just feels alone, she feels that no one wants to stick around her for long because she is so screwed up, except for her best friend Brooke, even though now she is spending more time with her boyfriend Julian, but will Lucas be that one person who sticks around or will he leave her just like everyone else did? Lucas wants to get past everything and reinvent himself, in the last few months he hasn't been a good brother to the one person who has always been their for him. He hates the guy that has been will Tree Hill be a new start for him, or will he just mess up things worse when his past comes back to haunt him, destroying everything he has built up? Haley just wants to move on and be able to trust guys again after a unlucky relationship, will Nathan be that guy that changes everything? Haley is slowly drowning as things just keep piling up, will Tree Hill revive her, will Nathan throw a life saver out to her or will a person from her past pop it? Will Tree Hill be just what she needs, or will it demolish everything she loves and has worked for her entire life?**

**Nathan wants to play in the NBA. Peyton wants to own a well known record label and be a famous artist. Julian wants to be a big shot Hollywood producer and director. Brooke wants to be a fashion designer. Lucas wants to be the next great American novelist. Haley doesn't know what she wants to do, she loves to tutor people and she loves singing, but no one even knows she has talent, will she come out of her shell and possibly get discovered or will she crawl back into her shell and take the safe route? They have big goals, will they be accomplished?  
><strong>

**Join six friends on the journey of life. Tears. Friendship. Relationships. Romance. Drama. Pain. Recovery. Healing. Lies. Humor. Fights. Sibling Rivalry. Bickering. Trust. Betrayal. Forgiveness. Love. **

**This summer is going to be a hot one, but for a whole other reason besides the weather.  
><strong>

****Naley, Leyton, and Brulian, with lots of Laley along with Keith, Karen, Crazy Carrie and a sprinkle of the Brathan sibling relationship.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into the café only for my Aunt Karen to greet me. "Oh Haley I've missed you" She said putting down her tray and immediately hugging me. Karen was my mother's sister, she married Keith around ten years ago and they have a five year old daughter, Lily. She looked behind me "Where's Lucas?"<p>

"He was parking the car" I was seventeen and my brother, Lucas, was sixteen.

"I didn't know he had his license."

"He doesn't, only I do, but he needed to learn so I taught him, they were able to teach me before…" I trailed off as Lucas walked in "My Boy" Karen said breaking away from me and hugging him.

"Did you change your hair?" He asked.

"If by "change," you mean "drag a brush through it", then yeah."

I walked behind the counter and grabbed two mugs, I loved it here, there was just this feeling, I mean it wasn't home but it was a close second. I loved that no two mugs in the café were the same, it gave the café that original feeling. I picked up the pot of coffee inhaling the smell before pouring us each a cup, then adding sugar.

"Umm, excuse me, may I help you?" A raven haired, blue eyed man wearing an apron asked. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh…Hi this isn't what it looks like… I umm, I was just getting some coffee for me and my brother, he's over there, and yeah… his name is Lucas… I guess I should tell you mine, Haley, Haley James, and if you didn't pick it up yet, I ramble, a lot." I said finally stop rambling after I just made myself look like an idiot.

"Good to know, but uh you can't be back here."

"Do you work here?" I spit out, it was so dumb, what did it matter? Oh right because I definitely want to spend all summer working next to him.

"No, just helping out because the two people who do were late, I am normally just a regular customer, I come here a lot" Good to know.

"Nate these were the late workers." Karen explained walking over with Lucas.

"Oh we have to work here?" Lucas questioned unenthusiastically.

"Come on Luke, you know you love it" When we would come for the day we would always help out.

Karen then introduce us "Nathan, they are my niece and nephew, Haley and Lucas. Haley is your age. Lucas is one year younger. They are going to be staying here." He nodded.

"Cool, I always wanted to stay somewhere else for the summer, you could kinda reinvent yourself, break away from your family and be whoever you want."

"Yeah" I whispered looking down as Luke grabbed my hand across the counter.

"Oh crap did I say something," He said.

"No its fine" Lucas said gently as he took a sip of his coffee and then started coughing "How much sugar did you put in this?"

"My normal amount" I said shrugging it off.

"Sorry for that Aunt Karen she probably just emptied your sugar jar." I punched him in the stomach "Oww!"

"Shut up Pucus!"

Nathan started laughing "That's a good one"

"So…" I lead off as Lucas still rubbed his stomach trying to get sympathy "Where is Uncle Keith and my Lily bear?" I questioned.

"He took her down to the shop because he needed to fix a car and I had my hands full with the café because my workers were late."

"Sorry the mustang needed work before we left so it set us behind like an hour, I think the battery is almost dead….Or it may have been because Haley and I had a fight that if she continued _another_ awful rendition of _Mustang Sally_ that I would throw her out of the car because she does it _every single time._" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"I don't sing it every time, and it's not awful! The battery is probably dead because you leave the lights on all the time."

"No I don't"

"Yeah ya do idiot! I can see the lights from my room...well I could"

"You're crazy"

"No I'm not! And your radio is way too loud, and it smells like cat poo"

"What no it doesn't"

"Have you ever heard of an air freshener, plus its way to old, it's not worth all the money that has been put into it. I mean Mom told me that you were conceived in it!"

"What! Gross, why would you tell me that, did you want me to think about that, Oh God! Party foul on the mental image!"

"Calm down you dork, how do you think we got here? The stork!" I could hear Nathan laughing about our bickering.

"Would you shut up about that, and besides I got that car, and you got that locket you're wearing, how would you feel without it, I need to keep fixing the chain all the time, but I don't complain because it's what you have left. I never once told you to get rid of it!" Lucas yelled then stormed out. "I'm going for a walk."

"Lucas, Lucas, it's raining!" I yelled after him but he blew me off "Damn it" I muttered under my breath.

"He will be fine Hales"

"I know, but he is the one that has been strong throughout all of this, and here I go getting into a fight with him about the Mustang, he loves that thing, it makes him feel connected to him still. I just…I took it to far this time."

"I know baby" Aunt Karen said pulling me into her in a bone crushing hug, then kissing the top of my head. "He just needs to blow off some steam because he has been trying to stay strong and not break down in front of you. Let's just get back to work." When I turned around I knew Nathan wanted to ask what we were referring to but he just brushed it off, I guess he felt it wasn't his place. "Haley Bob James, while you're at it get out of that sweatshirt, it is soaking wet and you are going to get pneumonia." Karen said, she sounded like my mother.

"Yes Mom" I said sarcastically. Nathan walked into the back with me "Your middle name is Bob?"

"Yes, it's a long story, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, mine isn't much better, Royal, I guess middle names are meant to embarrass you" I nodded then got to work.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Lucas walked in, I immediately put my tray down at an empty table and went to hug him "I am so sorry."<p>

"I know, you were joking and I took it seriously, I love you Hales"

"I love you too Luke" I then saw Keith walk in holding Lily "Princess" I shouted grabbing her from Keith's arms.

"Haley!"

"Uncle Keith" Lucas said giving him a man hug before I handed him Lily and hugged Keith .

After a few minutes of talking about our trip Karen cut in "Well, the café is empty, lets shut down then we will have dinner, Nathan you are welcome to stay, maybe you can show them around after."

"Thanks for the offer Aunt Karen, Nathan" I said quickly before he could respond "but I really just want to go home and sleep, it's been a long day, well actually month" I said gently as she nodded.

"Here" She pulled out her purse "Take the house key, why don't you go home, if you get hungery the fridge is filled with food anticipating you two, especially Lucas" she threw Lucas a look "we will be home soon, but Lucas no more driving without an adult older than twenty one, Keith can take you out for driving lesson, not your sister who just got here license a few months ago."

"Hey" I cut in "I will let you know that I am an amazing driver."

Lucas scoffed "Sure lets just ask that pole you hit."

"Hey it came out of nowhere" I yelled at him then turned to everyone "it really did, and I barely grazed it." They all just laughed at me.

"It came out of nowhere" Lucas said trying to mock me. I hit him before walking towards the door. "Get in the car Pucas or your walking."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading and be sure to review! If I get 10 reviews I will update early :) Anyone have any guess of whats going on, even though its probably obvious.<br>**


	2. Oh Why You Look So Sad

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You  
><strong>

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! And I hope you all have a happy and safe new year!**

**So a little bit more is revealed about them here. And its a day early but I wasn't doing anything and didn't feel like writing tonight so instead I figured I would update.  
><strong>

**Urghh I'm kinda pissed right now because my cursor in the type box(you know that little line that kinda tracks what you just wrote, is their a name for it?) disappeared as I'm typing my a/n through fan fiction so this is not going to be a long a/n at all because it is driving me crazy. Does anyone know what I am talking about or am I just crazy?**

**So over the holiday I have been watching my brothers dog, it acts like a pig! Its so weird, and I mean, its laying next to me right now...snoring?**

**OHHHH and I TOTALLY quoted ASHLEY (ObssessivePrincess) in this chapter, I asked her what she thought of a quote and I put her reply in here I will put a * next to it.**

**Ohhh (again) I want to make a tumblr, but i dont know how to use it, anyone want to give me a tutorial (ehemmm Jodie and Jen) (ehemm I totally didn't just throw you two under the bus ;))  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything it made me feel great! So read and review please, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

naley12-**thanks so much :) It means alot to me!**

Jbug13-**thank you, you made me smile!**

TessyMeeniac-**Wow, that made my day! Thank you soo soo much, btw are you on twitter?'**

Ashley-**oh boy what did you do to your leg? thank youuuuuu, happy later Christmas to you tooo! and Happy New Year doll! Oh and btw thanks for letting me quote you, even if you didnt know it ;) And another thing, when am I getting written into WLA?  
><strong>

Hebewe-**Ohhh whats your idea I want to know? I reveal stuff in this chapter so let me know if your right? Yeah I love Laley bickering and theirs some cute Naley in here well in my opinion at least. Was this soon enough? I am hoping to update once a week. Merry Christmas to you too! Thanks for the review by the way haha!**

Jen-**thanks darlin' yes its here finally! after months of me speaking about it and probably annoying you guys like crazy in the process.**

Godschildtweety-**thanks its nice to recieve reviews again after all this time, and of course yours :) few words that always mean alot!**

Ace5492**-thanks for your review once more, and yes he is :) But I mean its me of course he will Naley is my favorite thing like ever!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh why you look so sad<em>

The next day I got up and began wandering around town finally finding the basketball court that I vaguely remembered, I saw Nathan playing as I approached the court. "Ball?" I questioned as he threw it at me.

"Hey Haley"

"Hi" I replied aiming at the net but missing.

"How did you know this was here?"

"We would always visit like twice a year, and we would often drive from the café to the house, or vice versa and this is on the way, want to play a game of one on one?" He gave me a weird look, I did just miss the shot and now I wanted to play, that was probably running through his mind. "Come on, gave to eleven"

"Alright game to eleven, and I will give you ten points to start" I scoffed as he checked the ball, I went for the open layup and made the shot. "You played me!"

"Hey just because I didn't make the first shot doesn't mean that I'm not any good."

"Where did you learn to play?"

"My dad taught me and Lucas when we were young, I was probably five, him being four. I haven't stopped since, and neither has he. I never played like on a team though, I am probably too much of a ball hog, but Lucas MVP at our high school two years in a row." I walked over and sat on the bleachers.

"Now listen, I wasn't going to bring this up but…" He followed sitting next to me.

"You want to know about everything in the café yesterday, right?" I interrupted, I saw him nod meekly "It's okay, I just haven't really talked about any of it with anyone but family and close friends." I paused.

"Well, last month my parents died in a car accident, a drunk driver hit them. My father died instantly from the impact, but my mother had a bunch of surgeries, three days later she flat lined. We lived in Honey Grove, Texas and Karen and Keith were the people in my parents' will that would get us, so we waited until it was summer to move here. We stayed with my neighbor for a little bit so we could finish school. Lucas got my father's prized possession, his car, and I got this locket that has been passed down by my mother's family for generations, I mean we got everything, but these are what meant the most. It's been really hard losing them, and then having to move away from everything we have ever known, but it does help that we have Karen and Keith because they are amazing."

"Oh I'm so…"

I interrupted him "Don't I have heard that so much in the past month and I just need to try and get over it, I mean I never fully am because they are my parents, but I just want to get to the point where I am not thinking about it every waking second."

"Sorry for bringing it up then" I looked at him "Oh sorry for saying sorry, oh crap!" He just looked down shaking his head.

"It's fine. Want to play another game? I just I am sick of thinking about it." He nodded as I stole the ball from him.

"Nathan Scott, you were supposed to take out the trash last night, Mom is pissed" A female brunette yelled out of the black car that pulled up. Nathan approached it.

"Come on, not again. Why doesn't dad just take it on his way out? He doesn't tell me that I have to until like one a.m. as I am about ready to pass out."

"It's because he is the devil and like to make us suffer, and only chooses to make you do it on random days. Why is he even up then anyway?"

"Wait a second I thought we were calling him the devil's spawn?"

"Come on Nate keep up, that's you"

"Haha, get going over to _P. Sawyer'_s Brooklyn!"

"Shut up **Nathaniel**!"

"Hey my name isn't Nathaniel, yours is Brooklyn. Wait, how the hell are you in the _Comet_?"

"It was raining last night so Peyt let me drive her car home so I didn't have to walk."

"Down the street, does she know that in a year you have crashed three cars and she is trusting you with her baby?"

"Oh shut up, I haven't crashed it yet have I?"

"Is that a scratch?" He questioned jokingly.

"What where?" She started to freak out.

"Nowhere"

"I hate you, anyway Grandpa and Grandma sent me a hundred bucks yesterday saying 'you deserve it'"

"What how come I didn't get any?"

"You did, that's what bought me these shoes!" She said pulling off her shoe and showing it to him.

"What!"

"Relax big bro, I'm joking, I have had these _forever_ I put yours in your room so _Daddy_ didn't take it."

"Thanks" He then looked back and saw me, he waved me forward "Brooke meet Haley, Haley meet my little sister Brooke, Haley is new in town, so is her brother he is the same age as you."

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hey, you should really join the cheer squad"

"Wow way to greet someone Brooke" Nathan said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I...I don't really know, I want to focus on my studies"

"Come on, I could really use someone like you" She begged.

"I'll think about it"

"Fine…is your brother cute"

"Well, I don't really know what to say, I mean if I asked you if you thought your brother was hot what would you say?"

"Eww" She started to laugh "Well I have to go but we should hang out sometime, I mean my friends would love you"

"Okay, I'm working at the café this summer so just stop by and we can make plans"

"Alright, we will do that, bye Natey, bye Haley"

"Bye" I said

"Bye Brookie" When she drove away we walked back over to the court.

"Listen can you not tell anyone about my parents…I know they are going to find out eventually, but not today… I just I don't want to get that look, at my old school the week after it happened when we went back every just gave us this look, pity, they felt bad and just acted nice to us. I don't want that to happen here, I want people to be my friend because they want to not because they feel like they have to because they don't think I could handle anything else."

"Okay, but trust me my friends aren't like that, first off they will love you because your awesome and they voice their opinion when they have to and want to."

"Good, but just not yet, I will tell them eventually"

"I understand, so what do you say we all hang out tonight, it is Friday?"

"Sure I will talk to Lucas but I don't see why not."

"So you ready to go to the café, you have to work this morning right?"

I nodded as he hid the ball in the bush before we started walking.

"If there's no breaking, then there's no healing. And if there's no healing, then there's no learning. And if there's no learning... then there's no struggle. But the struggle is a part of life... so must all hearts be broken?"

"What?" I asked not expecting that from him.

"We studied famous quotes in literature last year, and thats one of the ones I actually remembered."

"Oh, Albert Camus once wrote, "blessed are the hearts that can bend, they shall never be broken.""

"I never quite understood that one."

**"Its actually quite simple you see, and it's sweet...but untrue. All hearts break...some are just a little bit stronger than others."****(A/N said by ObssessivePrincess)**

"Well after all you have been through and that fact that you are still standing here today, I can easily say you are the strongest person I know."

"Thanks" I mumbled as he wrapped his arm around me friendly. "I can't believe I just told you all that. I haven't talked to anyone about this except Lucas."

"Well then I guess we have some sort of connection." Nathan then said out of the blue "So you think I'm hot huh?"

"What? What gave you that assumption?"

"You said, and I quote 'if I asked you if you thought your brother was hot what would you say?'"

"I did not say you were hot, I just said if I asked Brooke if you were she would feel awkward like I did when she asked me about Luke." I defended as we turned onto another street.

"Uh-huh, sure" He said not believing me.

"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy boy, but just as a confidence boost I will tell you…you're not bad to look at." I said wanting to start laughing for messing with him.

"Gee thanks" He joked sarcastically "And for the record your not bad to look at either" He said seriously.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed.

He probably sensed my discomfort and then said "So Bob is that short for Robert?"

"Nope, its just Bob."

"How come?"

"Well before I was born, my parents had a Tabby cat and they loved that cat and took him everywhere and his name was Bob. He was stubborn and tough and he didn't really like to be held. Anyway, when I was born I kept squirming and squirming and the doctors handed her to my mom. And my mom said 'she keeps fighting me shes tough and stubborn just like Bob,' so they named me Haley Bob. Now you need to explain yours."

"Well my grandfather's, my father's father, name is Royal, and for Brooke my Grandmother's, my mother's mother, name was Penelope."

"Makes sense, Lucas' middle name is after our grandfather."

"So does it kind of stink that if you want to visit your parent's graves you have to go back to Honey Grove?"

"Oh but I don't, they were buried here because this is where they both grew up, all our family is here, and since we were moving then we could see them whenever. It was just hard the first month because if we wanted to talk to them we couldn't go to their grave."

"What were their names?"

"Jimmy and Lydia James"

"I might have seen something in the paper about that…wait does that mean your father was James James?"

* * *

><p>"Hales can I talk to you in the back please?" Karen asked when we finally got to the cafe.<p>

"What is it Aunt Karen?"

"Lucas...he filled me in on how you have been a little dark lately."

"I'm fine really, its a new start."

"Your mother was proud of you. And so was your father. And it would break their heart to know that their beautiful, kind, inspiring daughter was suffering like this. I know that because I'm a mother. Now, our lives are difficult, and our loss unbearable sometimes. So grieve... and struggle, and you find your way back on your own terms and in your own way. But remember this... your mother and father would want you to be vibrant and inspiring in the face of losing them. They'd want you to fight your pain with all you've got. Because that's the daughter that they raised. That's the daughter that they loved."  
>That was all it took for me to break down in her arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and please review! Happy New Year!<strong>

**And now I am done because I have NO cursor in this box (you know that little line that follows the last letter you typed?) and I'm going nuts over it, like I OCD and this is not helping me at all! Anyone know how to fix it, your thoughts are appreciated.**


	3. Nothing You Confess

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You**

**So this will be short because I have had a very rough week...my school is closing at the end of this year, meaning I will have to split up from all my friends and find a new one. So basically I have spent the better part of the last few days crying. And I have stomach problems so since I spent the week so stressed out it has been hurting the past two days :(  
><strong>

**But good news, I spent alot of today working on the Sparks Fly re write :)**

**I HAVE A TUMBLR AND A FAN TWITTER ACCOUNT, and I will follow back so LET ME KNOW if YOU have one (p.s. ignore my overuse of capitalization:  
><strong>

**So I got a tumblr if any of you want to follow me, I will follow back :) my url is 23idontwantobe so just remove the spaces http : / www . tumblr . com/blog / 23idontwanttobe**

**Oh and check out my fan account on twitter only1treehill, I will be doing a quiz later so follow me I will follow back and make sure to mention you are on fanfiction**

**I got nine reviews this chapter and it felt amazing so thank you all so so so much :D  
><strong>

**Jen:** I think I'm okay on tumblr for now thanks :) Although i want to learn how to make a gif. And thanks for the review!

** Ashley-** Yes a piece of literature so fine and wonderful :P I know you have a tumblr, i'm following you, yay I am being written in! YES Haley is good at basketball! Why does everyone keep saying that? Thats not concieded or anything. Not bad at all, and just wait until you see next chapter. p.s. I worked on Sparks Fly today :)

** Jodie- **You reviewed! GUYS JODIE REVIEWED! :p Thank you :) Do you know how to make a gif? I'm glad you like. Sibling relationships are funny :) Happy new year :)

**Hebewe**-Do you have a twitter? Well then you are a genius! They have an unspoken connection, I hope you like this chapter ;) It was the one Victoria gave good job! I always loved how Victoria was a bitch but then she opened up and was so kind to Haley, something makes me think she was in the same position once...No I get it and that happens this chapter, what type of fan are you brulian, brucas, leyton...? And Happy New Year to you too.

**Ace5492- **Thank you so much, it means alot!

**TessyMeeniac- **what is your twitter name though? I don't know if I am following you. Oh and yeah Im Shay. I always loved when Victoria told Haley that, she opened up to her and it made Victoria seem human. Like she was a bitch, something makes me think she was in the same position once...They have an unspoken connection with each other. Happy New Year.

**Sara1287-** Thanks you made me smile :)

**Godschildtweety-** thank you, this makes writing alot more fun!

**Candy-**I am glad you loved it!

** I hope you all like this chapter I think you will ;) Please please review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nothing You Confess<em>  
><strong>

We were all meeting at Nathan and Brooke's house tonight to hang out, apparently it was huge. When Lucas and I pulled up we found that out for ourselves. It was a full out mansion. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Nathan met us their letting us in. His parents were away for the weekend. We were lead into the kitchen where the girl from earlier….Brooke...sat on the island counter and a blond sat on a stool facing her as they laughed over something and a guy with brown hair opened up the fridge and pulled a container of lemonade out.

"Hey guys" Nathan said grabbing the guy's attention but not the girls "Hello! People, I am talking here" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah we can tell but we don't care" Brooke said.

"Shut up, anyway this is Haley and Lucas, and these crazy people who at the moment I don't remember why we are friends are Julian, my sister Brooke, and Peyton"

"Hey" was heard simultaneously around the room from them.

Nathan then said. "Brooke and Peyton are sixteen like Lucas and Julian is seventeen like us."

* * *

><p>"So tell us a little about yourselves" Brooke said two hours, three pizzas, and one game of I never later.<p>

"Well we were born here in Tree Hill we moved when I was five, my parents both grew up here so they wanted us to too, but right before I would have started kindergarten we moved so that's why we never met any of you, my dad got a job offer in Honey Grove, Texas so we all went, but umm we just moved back because our parents…" I said leading off.

"Are on a business trip" Lucas completed for me.

"Yeah, a business trip, and it's going to be for a long, long time. So we moved in with our Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith, and cousin Lily."

"What kind of business trip is it?" Peyton questioned. Bad for me though because I was not good with coming up with quick responses. Luckily Luke was.

"They are starting up a company so they could be gone for a very long time, until it takes off and can trust the workers there to handle it then they can handle it from here. My father started his own business three years ago and we probably could have moved back but we were settled their and that's where are friends were so my parents knew we wouldn't want to but we kinda had to considering it was either here or England."

I was amazed that he came up with this so quickly, my father was a car salesman and if we ever had the opportunity I am sure my parents would have jumped at the opportunity to move back.

"What's the company?" Brooke questioned.

Once again Luke answered "It's a small production company, over in England now that type of work is really needed so they figured it would be good for business."

"Oh production, maybe I know of them, I want to be a producer or director."

"Oh… crap, Hales do you remember it I can't figure out what it was because they had bounced between so many names before they opened it." Crap, our cover was falling what child doesn't know the name of their father's company.

"I think they finally decided on James Pictures"

"Oh never heard of it" Julian said after a few minutes of thought

"Yeah they have only done some independent films so far." I said as he nodded.

They were all pretty cool people, Brooke was very energetic and amusing, Julian was a mathlete, someone I could relate to because I could talk school with him unlike some of my other friends who were all in a lower track class because they weren't as smart as Luke or I, Peyton was an artist and a realist, she complemented Brooke because when Brooke would say something crazy that would never happen Peyton brought her back to Earth and found a more reasonable way to do or say something. Apparently Brooke and Peyton were best friends and Brooke and Julian were dating. I saw my brother socializing with them all which was nice because normally he was very reserved. He gravitated towards talking with Peyton. Maybe a future romance? I thought to myself.

"So I vote we all go to Tric tomorrow night" Brooke said.

"Thanks for the offer Brooke, but tomorrow is one month since my parents…left and I kinda just wanted to sulk all day, you know what I mean right? So another time?"

"Sure tutor girl, I get it"

"Tutor Girl?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I nickname everybody, and you said you were a tutor at your other school, so….." I laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later we had moved into the game room where Julian was teaching Brooke how to play foosball, and in the corner Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the couch talking about art and books. I was setting up a game of pool.<p>

"Want an opponent?" Nathan questioned grabbing a pool stick.

"Sure"

He walked closer to me then said quietly "So did you and Lucas plan what you were going to say"

"No actually we just came up with it right then and there. I was kinda shocked that we thought of something that….well great that quickly."

"It was a pretty faultless story." He said pulling the rack away from the balls. "So I will give you fair warning that I am an impeccable player."

"Really?" I questioned fake shocked. "I will give you fair warning that I have no clue about how to play pool and have never played."

He walked towards me and stood in front of me "Miss James, are you joking and trying to pull one over on me again?" His face was inches away from mine as I nodded no and we were leaning in closer to each other before I stopped myself and pulled away. I turned around to grab the white ball and lined it up. I felt him come up behind me and fix my pool stick. He placed it properly in my arms, I had apparently had it backwards. He was right up against me as he gave me tips on how to play while lining up my stick to hit the ball "And you see the most important thing is to have the white part of the stick facing the balls." I nodded. It felt nice his body against mine. But then I knocked those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't be in a relationship right now my life was so crazy that I couldn't handle it, even if Nathan was really sweet, and charming, and cute, hot actually, I corrected, even if I was developing feelings I couldn't do this. Even if his eyes were so….Knock it off Haley pull yourself together, you needed to be strong…for Lucas, yeah for Lucas. Jeez I was talking to myself now, that's crazy. No it's not, even better I am having conversations with myself.

"Haley, Haley" I heard Nathan say knocking me out of my trance.

I shook my head "Oh sorry I zoned out"

"Yeah I could tell" He said laughing a little. "So you like to sing?"

"Huh?" How did he know?

"I heard you singing some song in the café today; don't be nervous, it sounded good."

"Oh thanks, it was Lesson Learned by Ray LaMontague, one of my Dad's favorites"

"Maybe you could sing for me sometime"

"Yeah right, I have really bad stage fright" Nathan just smirked at me, I knew at one point I would have to sing because of that smirk.

"One day you will sing for me Haley James"

"Uhuh" I said hesitantly.

"Hey uh…you want to take a walk or something." He stuttered.

"Sure" I said wondering what he wanted to know. We walked out the side door that was right there. When we were out there we walked on the deck before we sat on a porch swing.

"I don't want to sound like I am rushing this because I met you like yesterday, but I really like you. And I have never felt feelings this strong for anybody in general, was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would love to, I like you too Nathan, a lot."

"Okay, so tomorrow is everything with your parents, but how about Saturday?" He said it gently trying to ease around the subject.

"Perfect" I said as I looked into his deep blue eyes and he started to lean in, this time I gave in and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet and perfect.

We just sat there for a few minutes, swinging back and forth, at one point her grabbed my hand and was now holding it. "So it seems like your brother and Peyton really hit it off"

"Yeah, it would be nice to see him dating a nice girl for once, I mean his ex-girlfriend back home, Nikki, she was horrible. But then again my ex-boyfriend wasn't too great either. Maybe just people who were born in Honey Grove just aren't too great."

"Well that's a way to stereotype" He joked.

"Yeah, so Brooke and Julian, how long have they been dating."

"Let's see, two years, yeah almost three, they met halfway through her freshman year and started dating."

"Aww high school sweethearts"

"Uhuh" Nathan said nodding. "We could be too" He added with a smirk.

"Wow, don't get ahead of yourself" I joked then kissed him again.

Suddenly we both heard a loud screeching coming from the house, I grabbed his hand and ran us into the house to see it was only Brooke, she was singing along with the radio. "I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over."

I then decided to sing along with her "Nevermind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah."

I did not realize that as soon as I started singing she stopped and after I stopped I looked up to see them, all staring at me. "Wow" was what Peyton said.

"That has got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" Brooke said stunned and Julian just sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. Lucas was used to it so he wasn't fazed anymore when I sang along with the radio, although if I ever actually got up on stage he would be so shocked.

"You're amazing" Was what Nathan said. Now I just felt embarrassed.

"Thanks guys, but um, I have to work the early shift at the café tomorrow so I am going to take off, but Lucas you can stay I'm gonna walk."

"I can take him home, so then you can drive" Peyton offered.

"Okay, thanks Peyt"

"Here I will walk you out." Nathan said with a smile.

"Bye Brooke, Peyton, Julian" I said giving them each a quick hug, "I will see you guys soon, maybe like Sunday or Monday" they nodded "Alright Luke, I will see you at home."

I walking into the hallway, Nathan following me and once we were out of sight he grabbed my hand again and led me towards the door. When we got their he stopped me "Okay so I will call you about details for Saturday, okay?" I nodded and he kissed me.

"Bye" I whispered against his lips before leaving.

* * *

><p>When I got in Aunt Karen was sitting by the fire reading, she asked me how everything went, I told her I really liked them and they are some great people and that I think I'm gonna like it here. She smiled at me then kissed me goodnight. Karen and Keith's house had four bedrooms, so Lucas' and I each got our own along with Lily. I passed by her room on the way to mine, her door was partially shut but I could see her, her face was lit up by her puppy nightlight. She was so beautiful, she had knocked some blankets off so I walked in and laid them back on her, then kissed her forehead.<p>

"I could watch her sleep for hours" I heard from behind me, I jumped slightly then turned around to see Uncle Keith in the hallway.

"She kicked off some of her blankets" I explained walking towards him and shutting the door behind me.

"She does that a lot."

"I just…I want to say thank you for taking Luke and me in, I know it's a big change but, if it wasn't for you and Aunt Karen we would probably be separated now."

"Oh Hales" He pulled me into him, "Your family, and that's what family does for each other, I love you kiddo"

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Alright, now get to sleep"

"Okay" I chuckled and walked into my room. I got changed and laid in my bed, thinking, this time last month everything was fine, well maybe not fine but a lot better than now because I still had my parents, and if it wasn't for me, that they still would be here. But that wasn't to think about tonight or tomorrow morning, for tonight I would sleep and tomorrow morning I would go to work, then after I could mope around and be sad and fall apart but as for now, I was slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it, see that little button down their, you don't have to have an account to review, so please do! (that rhymed ;))<strong>

**Oh and has anyone ever seen Ridiculousness! Its on MTV and its so funny!**


	4. Could Make Me Love You Less

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You**

**So I got a tumblr if any of you want to follow me, I will follow back :) my url is 23idontwantobe just remove the spaces http : / www . tumblr . com/blog / 23idontwanttobe**

**I also have a OTH tumblr confession page that is shared with some other Fanfiction writers too... http : / one-tree-hill-confession-23 . tumblr . com/  
><strong>

**Oh and check out my fan account on twitter only1treehill, I will be doing a quiz later so follow me I will follow back and make sure to mention you are on fanfiction**

**I need help, I need new stories to read so if you have any recomendations send them my way, but only if they are ongoing and the author is good with updating, or they are already finished. And they don't have to be solely about Naley, I will attempt to read anything :)**

**Warning I will be discussing my take on 9.01 at the bottom of this so those who haven't seen it :SPOILER ALERT. Also, I have watched it twice so far (when it originally aired, and then there was an encore showing of it after) and I loved it so much I want to watch it again!**

_**A little somewhat important note: the title is Could Make Me Love You Less, which is supposed to kinda be combined with last chapters title thus meaning Nothing you confess could make me love you less.**_

**Please read and review! I love when you do! (p.s. that rhymed...I'm such a nerd.)**

**Ace5492: **Thanks so much :)

**Jen: **That is how I do my reviews for Ashley too! We are really bad at this then, my are always crappy for WLA because I get delirious when tired and say dumb stuff (Sorry Ash) It is awful short ;) I feel the same way my dear. Ummm...LOVE again? :P It wasn't that long was it? I update on Fridays or Saturdays usually. I love Castle so its okay, they are pretty funny sometimes. Well what else did you do after? Have you read any good stories lately? I need something new. (possibly an old story, I just meant new as in something to read that I haven't before...yeah)**  
><strong>

**Hebewe- **Thanks :) Of course Naley is cheesy its just the way they are ;) (I think I use emoticons to much...) And who do you mean as in that they get along so well, the group or naley...? The date will be next chapter, but their is some Naley in this chapter. Oh yeah we do, but now I know its you :) Well thats a good thing if your addicted to reading, haha, I'm like that alot, but recently I have had a tumblr addiction...yes I have admitted to it haha. And of course Naley all the way.**  
><strong>

**Godschildtweety-**Thank you :)

**Ashley- **So I just realized the downside to my OTH playlist, thus making up almost all of the songs on my ipod, none of my friends know them so i can't play them when their around because they don't listen to this type of music. I like that you have embraced your nickname. You will have to wait until like chapter 15 til they find out though ha ha ha! Yes a DATE, but its next chapter so ha! (I think to torture you) Of course you wouldn't be Ashley if you didn't inform us all about that at random times, but now you have me thinking and I have to pee so THANKS ALOT, but it will have to wait (I have been working on this A.N and editing for like a half hour and have been hungry since I started so thats where I will be after this. I know you love Naley...and yes you are conceded. And yes I haven't touched sparks fly since...oops...I'm working on another OS though, yet I didn't start the one I told you about.**  
><strong>

** TessyMeeniac-**It was 'on the spot' haha, glad you liked it

**Jodie- **TAKE THAT ASHLEY JODIE REVIEW TWICE IN A ROW! HA! So I have had something to tell you for the longest time and we were never online at the same time and I was to lazy to pm you but now I feel bad because I feel like you if you read back my tweets you would see I invited Ash and Jen but not you and it wasn't intentional it was because Iw anted you to be online when I asked so that way I knew you saw it, and to be honest when I thought of this idea you were the first one I wanted to ask...anyway on with the idea i started a OTH confessions page and i wanted you to be an administrator on it and help make them and all because I thought ti would be fun, but if you don't want to do it its totally fine, if you do like pm me, or say so in the review or dm me or something. Review Reply: thank you dearie :) AWW your sick, I hope you feel better Jodester! I feel like crap too so we are in the same position, and I have empathy for you. Oh okay, then I am not even going to bother with them haha. Oh well that sounds fun, I think you need to go all Dan Scott on her. Anywho, thanks. I like writing that its developing slowly yet their feelings for each other are anything but slow. Lucas and Haley are struggling with this whole thing and as you see in this chapter it is really hard for them to deal with, except when Haley is around Nathan *wink wink* And yes it is a storyline ;) I always loved the Keith/Haley relationship and feel like she was short changed in emotions when he died but don't get me started on that.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Could Make Me Love You Less<em>**

When I woke up I grabbed a quick shower before heading off to work, six hours later I was at the graveyard. I sat down and wrapped my arms around myself. "Hi Momma, Daddy, I miss you guys so much. I don't know how I am going to live without you. Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith are great and all, and Lily is a joy to have around. Cause boy does that girl have a ton of energy. She reminds me a lot of Luke. I think I'm going to like it here, I love Honey Grove but it will never be home without you guys. I made friends already though, theirs Julian, he is funny and he loves Grease 2 too Mom. He wants to be a director, and he is dating Brooke, she is so energetic. She is really sweet though and she loves to shop so I will never wear anything out of style. Peyton she is artistic and she loves music like me. I could talk to her about music for hours. Plus, I think Lucas likes her but don't tell him I told you.

"And then there is Nathan, Brooke's brother, and he is kinda my boyfriend. I know daddy I haven't know him long enough but he is just different, he treats me like a princess and I really like him. I feel like I can talk to him about anything I opened up to him about everything, well...almost everything, and I never did that with anyone. I never felt that I could but with Nathan…its just different. He is so sweet to me and I think you guys would like him.

"Now listen I don't think Lucas is going to come today because he's just not ready, but he loves you and misses you too I know it. I am trying to protect him and everything and stay strong for him but it's just so hard too. I don't know what to do, I know you guys are watching over us and watching us from Heaven and all but I can't help lose faith that I won't see you again. And I know you would want me to move on with my life, like you said in the letter you wrote that if anything ever happened to the two of you that you loved us and not to dwell on it and to live life to the fullest. This has taught me this because you never know when your time is up and I will try. I love you guys and miss you so much. I can't see you but I know your there. And if you're here with me and listen just please send me a sign, please?" I whispered wiping the tears that strayed down my face. Then two birds flew and sat on each grave stone.

"Okay, okay" I smiled slightly just sitting their staring at them for a few minutes quietly before putting yellow sunflowers on my father's grave, and pink daisies on my mothers. I kissed each of my hands then placed my hands on their graves. "Bye Momma, Daddy, I will talk to you later."

I headed back home alone, in my room, on my bed, crying. I missed them so much; I don't know how long I can go without them. I mean I hadn't ever been separated from them for more than three days before.

I heard a knock at the door; it was probably the mail man needing me to sign for something, some of the stuff we shipped from the house hadn't arrived yet. I took in my appearance, my hair was up in a messy bun, my face was stained with tears, and I was wearing an extra large t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. I walked down and opened the door only to find, Nathan. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you, see if you wanted anyone to talk to because I knew Karen and Keith were at work and Lucas had the afternoon shift." If possible my heart just swelled at him, it was so sweet of him.

"Actually yeah, come on in" I opened the door more to allow him in and we sat down on my couch. "It's been a month, and I didn't exactly give you all the details, but even though they were hit by the drunk driver, it's my fault, I am the reason my parents are dead." I sobbed.

Nathan wrapped his arm around me "Now I know that you aren't, unless you were that drunk driver, or you gave him the keys knowing full and well he was drunk then it's not your fault."

"No, it's is, you see I was dating this guy Derek, and nobody liked him, he didn't treat me right but I didn't see that, I only saw a guy that liked me. And the night of the accident I was fighting with them about him and they told me to break up with him. I said no and stormed out of the house, my parents knew I would go to Derek's so they came to get me. But on the way they were hit, they wouldn't have been on the road if it wasn't for me."

"No, no no no" Nathan said as I cried into his chest "It was destiny, and supposed to happen, they would have been in that car for one reason or another, and I don't know your parents but I know that they would not want you blaming yourself for their death okay?" I nodded. He was right; they would want me to move on not dwell on it.

"Thanks for this because you're really the only one I can talk to because it was Karen's sister and Lucas, he puts up this wall ya know, it's all fine and dandy we joke around and talk about stuff, but anytime _that_ comes up he just stops talking and shuts me out. And I don't know what to do, but I should because I am his older sister and some days it feels like he is older because he is more mature but I should be there for him and not the other way around. And I just I think he is afraid to cry in front of me, like it would make me think less of him."

"It's not that" I heard Lucas say from behind me, he must have just walked in.

Nathan leaned in and kissed my forehead "I will _always_ be here for you to talk to if you ever need me, just call"

Lucas came and sat down next to me "It's just, I feel that if I break down and cry that I won't be able to stop, but Hales, I look up to you and respect you so much and

I just can't go to thinking about it because then I will just fall apart, and you don't deserve to have to pick up the pieces." I enveloped him in a hug

"Luke, it's okay to fall apart sometimes, everybody does and I mean I can help you pick up the pieces every now and then because I am your sister and it's my job to be there for you."

"I know, I know"

"Alright let's talk about something else, I have cried enough today…so you and Peyton seemed to hit it off last night."

"I like her Hales, she is like perfect for me, she likes art and music and books, and I like art and music and books, see perfect." I laughed slightly at him.

"I think that we are going to fit in just fine with their group I mean they are all pretty awesome. And like they each have their place like the jock, the cheerleader, the mathlete, the artist, and we fit in too the nerd, and the brooder."

"I know, they are pretty great..wait did you just say I was a brooder."

"Yes, yes I did."

"One of these days Haley, one of these days"

"One of these days what?"

"Youre gonna get it."

"Mhmm"

"So what's up with you and Nate?"

"I like him, he likes me, we have a date tomorrow night, ya know typical stuff"

"I have a feeling you more than like him you like like him"

"Am I seriously having this conversation with you, Lucas" He shrugged. "So umm, something came in the mail today and I didn't want to open it without you." I reached out to the coffee table and grabbed it "It's from Honey Grove Prison." He just sat there as I opened it.

_To Haley and Lucas James,_  
><em>You may not know me and I may not know you, but I felt like I owed this to you. I found out who you were form the papers and I asked a guard if he could find where you were living and send it to you. I know whatever I say may never be enough to ease your pain or get your parents back but I wanted to say that I am sorry, truly and deeply sorry. My words will not heal you or make you feel any better, but I can only hope that they will help you in some way, anyway. Mainly, I hope that it gives you a sense and feeling of closure. I will never forgive myself for my irresponsible and reckless actions, I wish it would have been me that died everyday and your parents lived because I do not deserve to be alive after what my careless actions have caused. Your parents were good people, I read about all their charity work but even in that, that does not define a good person but in raising two kind smart teenagers defines people who tried, they started off just trying to make a living and ended up building an empire and a legacy of James' Motors, but since you two were not of age you lost that legacy and will not have that piece of your parents until you are twenty-five, and who knows what would have happened by then.<em>

_I caused for you two to now grow up without parents, they will not see you graduate high school or possibly college, and I don't know you future plans but they will not see you take over the company, get married, have children and in one way I understand. Two years ago I lost my mother to cancer, and afterwards I fell into this deep spiral of depression I just drank and drank until that night, that night was the last time I will ever taste alcohol. None of that matters though because even in my unright mind should I have drank and driven, and it may seem that I am using my mother's death as a cop out because what I did was my decision and I regret it every day. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused you, for me wasting my life with one dumb decision of getting behind the wheel, or even driving to the bar and ordering all those drinks, for embarrassing my family and bringing shame to them, for bringing bad to my last name, and mostly for killing two innocent people. I know what I have done, and I would take it all back in a heartbeat, I would give my life to get your parents back here in an instant or even if I could just get you another day with them I would do whatever it required but I can't and I wish I could. I do wish that if I get out of here in five years that I will become an activist for not driving under the influence to prevent it from ever happening again._

_I know it has taken me almost a month to write this, and by the time you get it is almost a month if not a month since the accident, truth is I could not take pen to paper and try and find the words to heal you and I finally realized I can't do that, but only try to help in some way._

_I know sometimes people try to put the blame on others like maybe if this hadn't happened they wouldn't have been driving, or if I had just done something differently they would still be here, but don't blame yourselves, blame **me** because it is my fault. I am so sorry and I only wish you two the best so if that requires you to talk to me in person come visit, if that requires you to write back, do so and I will then reply to that, or even if it requires you to burn this I understand but just know that I am sorry._

_With great sorrow and respect for your family,_  
><em>Andy Hardgrove, cell 518 Honey Grove County Prison<em>

I had a few tears running down my face as I read it aloud, my voice caught in my throat towards the middle as Lucas took it and continued to read it aloud, letting the words resonate within me. I would never forgive him, but maybe I somehow could learn to live with what has happened.

"We need to go to Honey Grove, I need to talk to him in person, we can leave Sunday, and stay a few days and also grab the rest of the things we need from the house." I said as Lucas nodded. He reread the letter to himself as I went upstairs to start packing, but instead found myself writing a song.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I hope you all liked it, and just saying you don't have to have an account to review :)<strong>

**So my thoughts on 9x01 **

**SPOILER ALERT**

**I don't find it realistic after everything Nathan and Haley have gone through, and after him always having to be away when he was in the NBA that he would leave for what seems like months at a time.**

**Nathan calls Haley angel, SWOON. I totally did not see that Chris Keller thing coming, but it was so obvious! "Well Well" I actually like how Victoria is with the twins, like she is trying to make up for what she did to Brooke. Chase whatever happened to "If you ever meet Chris Keller punch first ask questions later."? I was looking forward to seeing that! Did anyone else have a Haley/Chris flashback when Chris was calling Alex's music crappy and hitting on her? I have to admit, even if I am not a huge Quinn fan that I love that she stayed up to watch Clay. What the hell is going on with Haley? Why would she just walk in their shouting Hello? Hello a pshyco could be in their trying to kill you, and why didn't she check on Lydia or the rest of the house? "You say the sweetest things to me Haley James" I had a total flashback their :) But I was hopping Haley would correct him, she didn't...**

**"That just made my heart race" "Me too"**  
><strong>Naley love forever and ever<strong>

**Who the hell is trying to get into their house? I hope its Lucas...its most likely Dan. OMG its halfway over, tear.. (its was 8:30) Their is a little part in all of us that grew up in Tree Hill. Nathan should have been the godfather! I thought her dad's name was Richard? I don't understand how Brooke is so forgiving of her father. That priest was totally the cop in 4x22. "peacock looking dork" oh SNAPPPPPP DANNN I bet he lit the fire on purpose! Damn it Dan stop making me feel bad for you! You throw your shoe alex! Dont you let him hold that baby haley! Brulian got a new bed! #yesinoticethesethings Why did julian say be carefull? "Just because I say you smell good when you do, which you do" Chris Keller**

**"double secret probation"? wth Haley? Aww i am kinda in love with the 'Haley Chris Keller missed you" line it was sweet CLAY why didn't you take your meds! OHHH SNAPPP NATHAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM PLEASE Nathan Scott looks hot! **

**Sad that its over and then I see, they have a rerun of 9.01 after the premiere on YES! Aww didnt notice the purple elephant in the first naley scene til now :) aw I LOVE LOVE LOVE Lydia! DAN DON'T TOUCH HER! PUT HER DOWN! I hope Nathan pulls Lydia out of his arms and then beats the shit out of him! Its sad to see the rivercourt now and know its gone! Why didn't Haley get a voiceover? Dont you let him close to that baby HALEY JAMES SCOTT! I LOVE the wall of photos in Naley house!Harry Johnson and CHRIS KELLER!**

**Who the hell is in the morgue? It better not be Nathan I have this really bad feeling that he will be the one killed off and the second it happens I WILL automatically stop watching. "LIAR!" Haley yells (so so funny) "Did I mention you look hot?" Of all the things Chris Keller says**

**I just don't think that Brulian would be those parents who would be complaining considering that they children are miracles. I didn't expect this from Bitchtoria but I love it. I think they should have shown something like Haley was walking from Lydia's room when she saw the door open so she new Lydia was okay since she didn't check on her. Nathan loves her dorkiness :) As much as i wanted a naley seen i think the way Mark handled it with the very cute phone scenes made it good for the lack their of the actual moments I think Mark handled the loss of James very well Still hoping the series finale is 2 hours. This was an amazing premier episode and had to be one of my favorites. I love that chase tries to be defensive**

**I think I have to admit, I missed Chris that is the non naley trying to break up and take her on tour Chris. Okay so did Haley leave Lydia and Jamie alone with Dan to see Chris Keller! YES OMG I LOVEEE IT AN I LOVE when Nate called Haley his angel even though i wish he said haley james an she corrected him Chris Keller and Dan Scott are legendary!**

**and one episode is officially over :( Twelve more to go...**


	5. You Wont Be On Your Own

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You, I also do no own House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert**

**Here is the awaited Naley date!  
><strong>

**So I want to thank everyone who review last chapter :)**

**Also I would have updated this morning because I made a deal with Ashley (ObssessivePrincess) that if she reviewed I would update super early, but she didn't review until now...So to all of you #BlameAshley**

**Oh and sorry for last *chapter* I just needed to say that, I will probably delete that later in the week.  
><strong>

**Ace5492- **Thank you so much :)

**Godschildtweety-**Tad confused, do you mean that you thought it was Luke and your mom thought it was Dan. I was hoping it was Luke but Chad announce his episode won't be til February. Thanks :)

**Hebewe**-First off thanks for the stories, I read most of them but I have to get caught up on Arms, They will go back to HG next chapter but this one is their date. Her song is performed this chapter and maybe ;) I hope Nathan beats up Dan, and I don't know what Mark would do anymore. He said it would be one of the original cast members or something like that...I am hoping its Dan, but why would she cry, and as sad as it is to say, I hope its Luke because he left and he isn't my favorite Scott brother. If the show another late night car ride iwth Brooke I think something will happen. I was waiting all episode for the punch but it never happened. Is it possible Chase doesn't know his name yet? And I love Chris Keller...as long as he isn't messing with Naley.

**Tess- **Yeah it was a tad long ;) Eventually (if you don't already know) you will figure out, I am a very opinionated person. Alex and Chase make me want to barf, their relationship is built on sex, I loved Chase and Mia, they were so cute together and their was a spark between them, it was real and not just built off of sex. I am hoping we will actually get some cute Naley scenes next episode and not just them fighting about Dan, but good news Jana could only sign on for the first two episodes so we say goodbye to her next episode. I love love love Jana but I have never like Alex. Thanks :) How about we share her okay? Or we could reverse time so she was a baby again and I will take her for the first seven years and then you can take her now...with her attitude and flip mouth okay? deal. Thanks for the review :)

**Jen-**DUDE how did you do that! Waiting...waiting on your review...is it ever going to come :P Oh that's a genius way to do your nails, so gonna try it. Oh and by the way, when you update again you can totally hound me like this too.

**Ash:** Your lucky I'm used to all of your weird names but ouch? Did you review chapter 5 twice writing the same thing because it posted twice? All of them listen to junkie music! Huh? What the heck do you mean? "I'm rather (ired; what nichname?" Oh and are you online?

** Jodie- **I guess I'm not loved enough to get three reviews in a row :P I know you didn't review but I don't know if you saw what I said last chapter so I am copying and pasting it here. So I have had something to tell you for the longest time and we were never online at the same time and I was to lazy to pm you but now I feel bad because I feel like you if you read back my tweets you would see I invited Ash and Jen but not you and it wasn't intentional it was because I wanted you to be online when I asked so that way I knew you saw it, and to be honest when I thought of this idea you were the first one I wanted to ask...anyway on with the idea i started a OTH confessions page and i wanted you to be an administrator on it and help make them and all because I thought it would be fun, but if you don't want to do it its totally fine, if you do like pm me, or say so in the review or dm me or something.** **  
><strong>**

**Please read and review because it means alot, anonymous people without accounts can review too ;) I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>You Wont Be On<em> _Your Own_**

I had called Brooke an hour ago after not being able to find anything to wear in my closet. "Lucky for you I saw what my brother was wearing on the way over here, he also said to wear comfortable shoes." Brooke said bursting into my room.

"Okay, I'm kinda lost, I have no clue what to wear"

"Well that why you called me, just give me five minutes" then she started zipping around my room. She pulled out a blue ruffled v-neck dress that was belted right above the waist, a light grey cardigan, a black sandal, and black clutch. I already had on my mother's locket, then I threw on a few bracelets, and dangly earrings. Brooke did my hair, leaving it down and wavy adding in a think black headband. "All done, and Tutor-girl, you look smokin'. It's perfect if it's more casual or dressy."

"Thanks Brooke," I said looking in the mirror, "Tutor-Girl" I whispered with a smile as she smiled back before the doorbell rang.

"So I am going to slip out the back, but call me later with details because I know my brother won't tell me anything." I laughed.

"Go down the stairs make a left go through the kitchen."

"Thanks" She said as I went right after the stairs to where the front door was. I opened it to see Nathan in a light blue button up with the top few buttons undone showing his white t-shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up along with a pair of black dress pants.

"Wow" Was his first reaction, with a smile "You look…amazing Hales"

"Thanks" I blushed, what was this boy doing to me? "You don't look bad yourself." I joked quoting myself from the other day. "You look really nice Nathan."

"Thanks, shall we?" He asked extending his hand for me. I grabbed it as we interlaced our fingers.

"Where is your car?" Noticing that his corvette wasn't parked outside as I shut the door behind me and we set off down the driveway.

"It's a nice night so I figured we would walk, is that okay? I can go get my car if…" He lead off before I interrupted.

"No its fine. It is beautiful outside." The sun was just beginning to set as the sky was lit up with purples, pinks, and blues. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Was all he said still looking forward and smiling.

"I hate surprises."

"Well I am not going to tell you…" He said leading off, smirking.

"Fine!" I grunted. "So I feel that I know nothing about you and you know everything about me."

"We will play twenty questions then. I will go first."

"Why cant I go first? You know enough about me."

"Because I want to know everything about you Haley James." Swoon.

"What's your favorite color."

"Blue, What's your favorite color?"

"Blue too, I would have pictured you for pink though."

"Hate it, I was a tom-boy growing up." I said as he asked another question. "I would have rather played cars and basketball with Luke then barbies."

"Whats your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Chocolate fudge brownie, what's yours"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," We continued walking to an unknown location, asking dumb questions but getting to know each other until we ended up in front of the café."

"This is where you brought me, to my aunt's café and my work?" I joked.

"Don't judge yet okay?" He unlocked the doors, and locked them behind us before he lead me up a staircase "Karen said we could come in here. I asked her today." He then opened the door at the top, I saw I picnic blanket laid out with a basket there were lights hanging everywhere and it looked beautiful.

"This looks amazing Nathan, did you do this?"

"Brooke helped too, and believe me when I first told her this is what we were doing she flipped out on me." I laughed.

"So I guess I should tell you, Luke and I are going back to Honey Grove tomorrow for the week to deal with some stuff" I said as we sat on the blanket.

"Can I come? I mean I know its personal and everything, but I would love to be able to be there for you and everything. Plus it would be fun to meet all of your friends" I just looked at him, how did I get so lucky?

"If you want to, it's just I never expected you would say that. I never met a guy like you. I have so much baggage and crap but you are at my side throughout it, and I have only known you a few days."

"Only for you Hales." He said leaning over and kissing me. I was falling hard and fast for him.

"So we are leaving at like six a.m. tomorrow, are you okay with that?"

"I will be there, I guess we shouldn't stay out late tonight then?" He opened the picnic basket putting the food out.

"If we did Keith and Lucas would kill you so we wouldn't be able to anyway."

"True" He said as he pointed his fork at me.

"So I feel like I don't know about your family."

"There's not much to know, my parents got married after high school, got pregnant with me, and four months after I was born they got pregnant with Brooke. Then they started fighting a lot and my dad turned into a jerk, and my mom just stood by and let it happen. I can't wait to get out of their next summer and go to college,"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"Duke, it was always my dream."

"I wanted to go to Stanford since I was a little girl, but I don't know anymore."

"Why Is that?"

"Just, things aren't what you expect them to be. I always thought it was perfect their. I used to think my life was perfect. And then my parents…they died" I still had a hard time saying those two words. "And I don't think I could be that far away from Lucas, we are so close and I just can't abandon him here. So I will probably just go to the community college, Duke, or UNC."

"Hales, don't give up on your dreams, because if you stay here because of Lucas. First off you will resent it later on, and second off who says that he isn't going to go to college out of state the next year and you would be stuck in state."

"I know, it's just all so confusing." He took my hand and kissed it. "Tell me a secret. I feel like I am always the one talking."

"Risky business." He joked before thinking "Alright so I always feel that I need to protect Brooke, especially from my parents. I mean they were never paying attention to us when we were growing up so I would always watch over her to make sure she wasn't getting teased or bullied and I made sure she stayed out of trouble. I felt that she needed someone to watch over her when no one else would. I felt obligated to give her more than I had and I would do anything to protect her. And now when I ask where she is going when she goes out she just tells me I'm not her father, she just doesn't realize how much I worry about her."

"I understand Nate. You feel like you are responsible for her. You feel like you need to protect her from the world and if she gets hurt you blame yourself. I feel the same way with Lucas."

"Its just, Hales my parents are borderline monster. It is seriously scary. That's why I am almost never at home. I go to school, then I have basketball practice, eat at the café, and if its not late by then I go to the river court or hang out with Julian, Peyton, or some guys on the team. That's why summer sucks for me because I don't have school and practice to get me out of the house. See Brooke is always at Peyton's or hanging out with Julian. I don't have that escape."

"Well now you do." I said seating myself on his lap. "You are welcome over my house anytime and if there is anything I can ever do for you, tell me."

"Thanks Baby" He said kissing my cheek. "But are you serious about that helping me thing?"

"What are you thinking about Nathan Scott?" He kinked his eyebrow.

"Well, Karen has that piano downstairs, and well I think what would really make me forget about it for a little while would be if you sang."

"Nathan…"

"Hales, you told me anything."

"Fine, but you asked for it."

"I did." We walked downstairs and I sat at the piano, running my fingers along the keys. I looked to Nathan once more as he sent me an encouraging smile and I began to play.

These handprints on the front steps are mine.  
>And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom<br>is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
>And I bet you didn't know under that live oak<br>my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<br>if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
>From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.<br>Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
>and nail by nail and board by board<br>Daddy gave life to mama's dream.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<br>If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
>I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.<p>

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<br>Out here its like I'm someone else,  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<br>If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>from the house that built me.

"Why are you here?" Nathan asked once I finished, I gave him a questioning look. "Why aren't you out touring somewhere Hales, you are amazing."

"Nathan stop it." I said looking down blushing.

"No Hales, I'm serious here. Why aren't you trying to get discovered?"

"I never thought of it before, I have like really bad stage fright so I couldn't."

"Well we will work on that." He said sitting on the bench next to me and taking my hand in his.


	6. Let Me Come Along

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You, I also do no own House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert**

**HAPPY OTH DAY! I can't wait to see the next episode :)**

**I might not update this weekend, I don't know what my plans are and how much homework I will have to do, and the next chapter isn't edited yet but I will try to get it out ASAP.  
><strong>

**I feel really bad with this chapter but not for the content just because of the fact I procrastinated so much with the radio game in it. It had taken me three months to do and I just finished that part today.  
><strong>

**Also if I ever mention Damien in any chapter but chapter 23 it is a typo I mean Derek because originally it was Damien but then I used Damien for something else.**

**Oh did anyone else not realize that Regina George from mean Girls is the same person as Allie from the Notebook? #HowdidInotknowthis  
><strong>

**Another thing, I did review replies right before I went to sleep last night so excuse it if I sound like a crazy person.  
><strong>

**Sara1287- **Thank you so much :)

**Ace5492- **You made me smile, thanks :)

**Jodie-**I feel very loved ;) Tumblr is such an addiction. Its okay. Haha ohh your going to be in trouble :P Your one of my best friends too babe :) As I said in my pm just keep hounding me and eventually I will write something I just forget. I love chocolate fudge brownie, but then again I love all ice cream. The overall theme for this is LIFE SUCKS ;) and parents are horrid. (do you say horrid alot in Britian or wherever you live, I want to expand my British vocab, I may just start slipping bloody into my fics haha although I don't know if you say that or not) Am I the only one of the four of us with two parents who have been together for my entire life? I guess so, I'm sorry for you hon. Thanks so much I just love love Naley...as if you didn't already know.

**Tess-**Ohh you bad girl you ;) Of course who else would Brooke be Peyton ;) (yes i know #Iuseemoticonswaytooofften) This soon enough? Thanks for reviewing.**  
><strong>

**Hebewe-**I'm so tired while I'm doing this so don't mind my...deliriousness...haha Of course she was. I love Brooke. And be watching that thing about her house being open anytime, I am going to see if you remember this when a certain chapter comes out ;) Well wait no longer because the wait is over...that was kinda cheesy...like Naley ;) And thanks!

**Ashley- **Hello! I love your name. ;) Aww your not too late, #BlameAshley what does C.U.T.E. stand for...:P thanks! Oh your not too early...

**Libby-**So I am just going to take this thing by each little paragraph thingy and well yeah... Hello! First: I do not mean to sound mean and I dont want to offend you in ANY way but its different when you are the author because at first you think oh you just type out words and thats it, but their is alot more behind it you invest time and emotions into, it becomes like a child and when someone just tells you all this mean stuff about it it hurts. And you may not have meant it in a mean way but it came across as very rude in the way you said it, but that may just be my opinion.

Another thing, with being an author its stressful and hard but those are things you just have to deal with but you dont realize it until you are the author. And I know this may be asking alot but could you possibly make an account so we can send pms (private messages) and not have to involve others in this because I bet some people are reading this right now (who is? come one I know you are ASHLEY because you are...well crazy) but its just something that shouldn't involve them. I remember one very...fondly because it was one of my best friends whom I met through fanfiction actually and it hurt her. I just so happen to read the reviews on her story one day and you said some hurtful things so I instantly pmed her to make sure she was okay and to say that I loved her story (at the time I was her beta) because I knew she was going through alot and that it would hurt her. But it only made her stronger.

Nah I'm a rookie been writing for nearly an a half and a reader for over two :) I write stories for my enjoyment and love when others give me their thoughts, when they are nice, and I will take constructive criticisms but not harbor rude things, because the way you said it I took as mean and rude. I asked someone to read what you said from a non involved P.O.V. (as in the expression, don't know if you have heard it, she was Switzerland) and she said "that wasn't criticism that was judgmental" I expect people to not like everything I write and maybe if you phrased it differently I would have taken it to heart and fixed it. I read your review and that is not what I got from it but if that is what you say you mean then I believe you. I don't know what you mean by parts missing...If you please continue to read I think around chapter 8/9 you will see a whole new perspective to Brooke, I promise.

Don't know what cuckiness means? They way it came across (sorry for being repetitive) but it was rude and mean to me but I understand that you didn't mean it like that. I was NEVER trying to judge you or be mean to you, when I wrote my response I asked someone to read over it and they said they though it was a very responsible and mature response so if I offended you I a, sorry, but please understand the fact You DONT know what that person on the other side of the screen is going through because it may be hard on them. Just please remember that. And if you knew anything about me you would know that I can take criticism but this was something I didn't want to just push aside. I appreciate criticism just when it is phrased the right way, to me that wasn't but people have different opinions.

Believe me I know the difference between being smart and have to work hard for your grades like Haley does because I am like Haley I have to work for my grades unlike others I know who it comes naturally to them. I am sorry i did not clarify that well enough when I remember and find the time I WILL go back and fix it but it hasn't been at the top of my priority recently. And its what I meant which is the one question I have of why can't you get over the fact I made a typing and phrasing error and am willing to fix it but why is it such a huge deal after I admitted my mistake? And don't throw in the ;) to make it better because it doesn't I made an error I admit it, now can you get over that? Please if that is the biggest thing I mess up in life I will be one happy camper but I know that isn't going to happen.

I am really glad you like the story and I do hope you keep reading and we resolve this and sorry for this being such a long reply I just want you to enjoy the story.**  
><strong>

**ANYWAY on with the story FOR NARNIA (I just had a total Peter/Chronicles of Narnia moments ;))  
><strong>

**Please read and review because it means alot, anonymous people without accounts can review too ;) I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let<em>** _**Me Come Along**_

It would take us most of the day today to get to Honey Grove we would stay tomorrow and then leave two days later. I threw my bag and purse by the door before going to pack snacks for us all hoping that Lucas wasn't mad that I had invited Nathan. Their was a knock at thee door, figuring it was Nathan I went to open it only to find Brooke, Peyton, Julian, and Nathan there.

"Hey everybody."

"Sorry Hales, I told them that we were going to pack up some of your old stuff and place a lot in storage and they all wanted to come." Nathan said, explaining to me what he told them we were going to do.

"Okay, as long as Lucas is fine with it. You guys can all come in." I said opening the door more as the all walked in, Nathan and I sharing a small kiss. "Hey can one of you go fill Lucas in, he is in his room." Peyton volunteered heading up the stairs.

"So Peyton has a road mix for the ride, I have tons of magazines, and we stop and bought loads of food on the way over." Brooke said cheerily.  
>I ran my fingers through my hair "How are you so energetic Brooke."<p>

"She is always that way." Nathan groaned. "My mom said we can take her car because it seats seven."

"Tell her thank you. Well we are just waiting on Lucas then, I have my bag ready so once he is ready we can go."

"I'm ready" Lucas said from behind me as I jumped. I turned around and hit him. "How many times have I told you or Chase not to do that to me!"

"But its funny" Lucas said sticking his tongue out at me as I bent over to pick up my bag but Nathan grabbed it before me.

"I got it." He said smiling. We walked out to the car for Lucas and Julian to hop in the back in hopes of getting more sleep, Julian was like a walking zombie because he was really tired.

"Well I want to sleep so I'm not driving yet." Peyton said, she and Brooke both had their licenses.

"Me either, so its between you two." Brooke said sitting next to Peyton in the middle row of seats.

"I will drive the first few hours." I volunteered sitting in the driver's seat as Nathan took the passenger seat.

We were silent for about fifteen minutes before Nathan reached up and tried to grab my hand. I looked to him quickly, looking between the road and him "Hey buddy I take my driving seriously." I said smirking.

"Oh I am so sorry Hales" He said probably remember how my parents died.

"Nathan, I was joking, its okay, I know you probably forgot."

"I am sorry."

"Baby, its really okay, I was just joking around." Then we drove by a PT Cruiser, I reached my arm out quickly and punched Nathan "Cruiser Bruiser!"

"Wait…what…owww Hales." He said rubbing his arm. "Damn girl, that's going to leave a bruise."

"Sorry Nate, but that's why they call it Cruiser Bruiser." I flashed him a smile.

"No shit Sherlock" He muttered under his breath as I only laughed.

"Lets play I spy!" I said way too energetically.

"Fine." Nathan grunted sleepily. "I spy with my little eye….something beautiful." Nathan smirked.

I looked around the highway "Nathan this place is a dump what is so beautiful about it?"

"I never said it was outside."

I blushed "Nathan that's not how you play the game it has to be outside the car."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Alright…lets stop arguing about this and we can just play something else."

"Good idea"

"What about the radio game." I suggested starting to play with the dial. "What is Brooke dreaming about right now?"

Halo by Bethany Joy Galeotti came on.  
><em>Why do you put me on a pedestal?<em>  
><em>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below<em>  
><em>So help me down you've got it wrong<em>  
><em>I don't belong there<em>  
><em>One thing is clear<em>  
><em>I wear a halo<em>  
><em>I wear a halo when you look at me<em>  
><em>But standing from here<em>  
><em>You wouldn't say so<em>  
><em>You wouldn't say so if you were me<em>

Nathan looked back at her sleeping figure before saying "My parents tell her that Julian isn't good enough for her to be with. They don't like him even though she tells them that they are in love and one day will get married. The truth is that he doesn't come from money, and in my parents mind if you don't have money you aren't good enough to be anything but our housekeeper." He looked out the window before turning to the radio.

"What is Peyton dreaming about right now?"

_One and Only by Adele came on._  
><em>I dare you to let me be your, your one and only<em>  
><em>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

"What is Julian dreaming about right now?" I turned the radio asking.

We go together from Grease came on as Nathan and I started laughing.

_We go together_  
><em>Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong<em>  
><em>Remembered forever<em>  
><em>As shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom<em>  
><em>Chang chang changitty chang shoobop<em>  
><em>That's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah<em>

"What is Lucas dreaming about right now?"

_I'll go to Boston..._  
><em>I think I'll start a new life,<em>  
><em>I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,<em>  
><em>I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,<em>  
><em>I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...<em>  
><em>I think I'll go to Boston,<em>  
><em>I think that I'm just tired<em>  
><em>I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...<em>  
><em>I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,<em>

"I know you don't see it as this, but you guys moving him was the best thing for him. He needed to get out of there."

"I know" I whispered turning the radio. "So what is Nathan thinking about our relationship?"

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>She will be loved<em>

"Aww I love this song" I said singing along to She Will Be Love by Maroon 5.

Once it was over Nathan tuned the dial "What is Haley thinking?"

_Wasn't i supposed to be someone to face the things that I've been running from let me feel i don't care if i break down let me fall even if I hit the ground and if I cry a little die a little at least I know I've lived, just a little._

I quickly changed the station not wanting to talk about the song off of Bethany Joy's new album.

"So what are Nathan's feelings."

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
><em>Make the stars look like they're not shining<em>  
><em>Her hair, her hair<em>  
><em>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>  
><em>Yeah I know, I know<em>  
><em>When I compliment her<em>  
><em>She wont believe me<em>  
><em>And its so, its so<em>  
><em>Sad to think she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But every time she asks me do I look okay<em>  
><em>I say<em>  
><em>When I see your face<em>  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

I blushed as Nathan smirked and turned the dial "What does Haley think about our relationship?"

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

I began sinking along with Taylor Swift as he grabbed my leg adn gently squeezed then changed the channel "How does Haley feel about me?"

_It's gotta be_  
><em>Just right<em>  
><em>Soul and spirit<em>  
><em>Chord and lyric<em>  
><em>What if I told you<em>  
><em>That innocence is yours<em>  
><em>And beauty you have now<em>  
><em>Is brighter than before<em>  
><em>Before<em>

_Feel this_  
><em>Can you feel this?<em>  
><em>My heart beating<em>  
><em>Out of my chest<em>  
><em>Feel this<em>  
><em>Can you feel this<em>  
><em>Salvation<em>  
><em>Under my breath<em>

After the chorus I quickly changed the station and reprimanded him "You skipped me! What does Nathan think of himself"

I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO blasted through the stereo and woke eveyoen up "What teh hell?" Julian asked grogily as the song palyed.

_Girl look at that body_  
><em>I work out<em>  
><em>When I walk in the spot, this is what I see<em>  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it(Show it show it)<em>  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

"Oh that is soooo you!" I said as everyone laughed.

"Hey, I know you think I'm hot Hales, and I am confident in my looks." He said smirking.

"Uh huh" I muttered before turning the radio again.

"Ohh I wanna play! What is Peyton thinking!"

_I've been spending all my..time_  
><em>Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

As Peyton blushed Nathan began moving the dial "What will happen to Brooke this weekend?" Peyton asked.

_Pour some sugar on me_ played as we all laughed.

Brooke glared at Peyton before asking "What is Lucas thinking about right now?"

_I'm not over it_  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>I can't seem to face the truth<em>  
><em>I'm just a little too not over you<em>

_Maybe i regret_  
><em>Everything i said<em>  
><em>No way to take it all back, yeah<em>  
><em>Now i'm on my own<em>  
><em>How i let you go<em>  
><em>I'll never understand<em>

The car got really silent and I quickly turned the dial again. "What does Brooke think of our relationship?"

_When the sun shine_  
><em>We'll shine together<em>  
><em>Told you I'll be here forever<em>  
><em>Said I'll always be your friend<em>  
><em>Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end<em>  
><em>Now that it's raining more than ever<em>  
><em>Know that we still have each other<em>  
><em>You can stand under my umbrella<em>

I shot a smile at her from the mirror and she smiled back before asking "What does Natey think of our relationship?"

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
><em>You got a piece of me and honestly<em>  
><em>My life would suck without you<em>

"Aww you do love me!"

"Your crazy Brooke" He said before asking "Who will happen to Haley this weekend" According to you played by Orianthi.

_According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid,<em>  
><em>I'm useless,<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right.<em>  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I'm difficult,<em>  
><em>hard to please,<em>  
><em>forever changing my mind.<em>  
><em>I'm a mess in a dress,<em>  
><em>can't show up on time,<em>  
><em>even if it would save my life.<em>  
><em>According to you. According to you.<em>

_But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>incredible,<em>  
><em>he can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>according to you.<em>

I pulled into the nearest gas station and got out og the car "Alright its someone elseS turn to drive. Nathan were sitting in the back." I said hopping out of the car. Nathan and I went into the back row of seats, Julian began driving with Brooke sitting next to him and Peyton sat next to Lucas in the middle row of seats. Nathan sat up in the seat as I rested my head on his chest and he ran his fingers along my arm "Hey Baby" I said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Hi" We were in our own little world back there for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>They pulled up in front of my house. I got out and just stared at it. I felt Nathan behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached out and grabbed Luke's hand as he gave me a sad smile.<p>

"Mi-Mi, Quinney!" I shouted seeing the two of them sitting on my porch. I ran to them and wrapped my arms around them.

"Hales!" Mia shouted

"We've missed you" Quinn said and when I pulled away I heard another person behind me

"Hey slut" I turned around to see Rachel Gatina

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Hoe" I finished before we both screamed and hugged each other.

Brooke, Julian, Peyton, and Nathan all stared at us until Lucas said. "Haley and Rach have an interesting relationship."

"Lucas" they all squealed hugging him.

"Wait where are Chase, Lindsay, Bevin, Clay, Skills, and Jake?" I questioned.

"We are right here." Two voices said behind me as I jumped. I turned around to see Clay and Chase.

"How many times have I told you not to do that to me!" I yelled hitting them each repeatedly. The bumped fists with Lucas before each standing next to their girlfriends.

Rachel then began to talk. "They were going to pick up food for us all to eat. Although they should probably be back at my house by now."

"Oh, guys this is Brooke, Julian, Peyton, and Nathan. And you guys this is Rachel, Quinn, Mia, Chase, and Clay." I said pointing to everyone.

* * *

><p>"Guys you know I don't like clubs" I complained later in the day.<p>

"I'm sure it will be fun baby." Nathan said placing his hand on my lower back and rubbing it up and down.

And it was fun…for the first half hour until I saw him. He was in the back corner just staring at me. Our eyes met as he started to move. I turned around to face Nathan "I need to get out of here, now! Nathan get me out of here please, I can't be here." I said as he grabbed my arm when I tried to run out.

"Hales, whats wrong, what is it?" He asked concerned looking for Lucas.

"Derek" Was all I said as he understood, yet he didn't completely. "You have to get me out of here, I can't see him."

"Where is Lucas" Nathan muttered looking around before finally giving up and leading me to the exit. He pulled out his phone to call Lucas, hoping he would hear it over the loud music. We sat on a bench outside Nathan wrapping a protective arm around me as he kept calling Lucas and I kept texting him. Finally after five minutes he walked out of the door.

"Hales what is it?"

"Derek is here." I said quietly.

"What, where?" He clenched his fists,

"I don't know he was inside but then we left before he got to me." As if on cue Derek walked outside. Lucas grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You, stay away from her" Lucas said threw gritted teeth "Do you understand me don't you ever think of coming near my sister again." He threatened pulling his arm back to punch him before security pulled him off of him.

"You need to go" He said as Lucas turned away to head to the car before Nikki came running out.

"Wait Luke, I need to talk to you!"

"Not now Nikki, I don't need your BS."

* * *

><p>"So you guys got my letter?" Andy asked as we nodded. "I need you guys to know, I am truly sorry and I would do anything to take back that night."<p>

"But you can't their dead now because of you."

"I know and I accept full responsibility. I just wanted you guys to know that, and that if there was anything I could do to help either of you I would be more than willing to do it."

"I just needed to see my parents murderer face to face." Lucas said with disgust. "To see the man that took them away from me forever because he was drunk. Because he was irresponsible and immature. And now you want to know what you can do for us, how about you bring out parents back, how about you never speak to us again, how about you go die!" He yelled running out.

"Lucas Lucas wait" I said trying to go after him.

"Wait Haley, there is something else really quick" Andy said as I looked between him and the door, I sat back down.

"I know you have to go, but please if you ever need to speak to me please write or visit, I will always be open to talking and please know that I am deeply sorry. But I also wrote a song that I wanted to give to you." He gave me a piece of paper. "Goodbye Haley" He said. As I took the paper and stared at it before pushing it into my pocket and running out after Lucas.

He was walking down the road when I caught up to him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around. He just looked at me "Why us Haley, why was it that he had to hit our parents out of all the other people he could have hit?" He questioned as I pulled him in for a hug not being able to answer his questions.

"So Andy apparently wrote a song, he gave it to me, do you uh..do you wanna read it?" I asked quietly.

"Where is it?" His voice was harsh and thick from crying.

I pulled out of my pocket to unfold it as we began to read.

_I've had choices_  
><em>Since the day that I was born<em>  
><em>There were voices<em>  
><em>That told me right from wrong<em>  
><em>If I had listened<em>  
><em>No I wouldn't be here today<em>  
><em>Living and dying<em>  
><em>With the choices I made<em>

_I was tempted_  
><em>By an early age I found<em>  
><em>I liked drinkin'<em>  
><em>Oh, and I never turned it down<em>  
><em>There were loved ones<em>  
><em>But I turned them all away<em>  
><em>Now I'm living and dying<em>  
><em>With the choices I made<em>

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_I guess I'm payin'_  
><em>For the things that I have done<em>  
><em>If I could go back<em>  
><em>Oh, Lord knows I'd run<em>  
><em>But I'm still losin'<em>  
><em>This game of life I play<em>  
><em>Living and dying<em>  
><em>With the choices I made<em>

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Living and dying_  
><em>With the choices I made<em>

"Lucas" I said looking up to him. He didn't say a word. All he did was wrapped his arm around me and started to lead me back to the car. "Lets go home Hales, and not back to the house, I mean Tree Hill. I hate this town anymore. I mean are friends are great and all and they are awesome for keeping everyone occupied while we came here. But everywhere I turn I think of something that reminds me of mom and dad. And I saw you tear up when we drove by the crash spot yesterday."

It was on the way to the club, and as we passed I saw the flowers that were placed their, a cross, and the memorial marker in the ground as a reminder to everyone.

Luckily you couldn't read the names from afar and when everyone asked why I was crying, I just said it was a good friend of ours. Rachel then grabbed my hand and told me that her, and all our friends took turns weekly placing new flowers at the crash spot.

"Okay, we will spend tonight at Rachels for a movie night and we can leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know you didn't see alot of their interaction with their old friends but I didn't find it important, yes they grew up with them but this is supposed to show them moving on and getting past everything, maybe I will bring one or two of them back in later chapters but its just a phase of moving on, everyone is growing up. <strong>

**I also didn't want them to be the main point of this, I wanted to show the close relationships between the people in Tree Hill, introduce Derek, and have them meet Andy.**


	7. I'll Never Desert You

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You, I also do not own any of the songs that I used last chapter, I forgot about that.  
><strong>

**So I think their was a problem will subscriptions last chapter because I posted it as chapter 7 but then deleted a chapter that was an authors note so it was a little messed up.**

**This chapter is pretty short but its a cute little fluffy one.**

**Rachel-** I never thought of that but it could be a possibility

**Hebewe- **Thanks :) I love when people play the radio game but making it up is a pain, and I wrote the question and was looking into songs and I knew what teh song would be, Nathan is sexy and he definitely knows it.

**Tess-**Wait whats your story? I may/may not be reading it, haha Yeah now with the newer radios it wouldnt be as fun either :( I have always wanted to play it too. You will see...you will see (insert devious laugh here)

**MissMis89-** Thanks so much! Road trips are always fun to write.

**Godschildtweety-** thanks and ObssessivePrincess helped with them so I can't take all the credit.

**ObsessivePrincess-** you logged in! What since when! I really want to see the Vow now, have you seen the promos, Allie/Regina is in it. I did see it, it wasnt as as good as the original, I was disappointed none of the original characters were in WAY, SHE WILL NOT! Look what you did, she didn't review again :/ Oh okay, so you grew up like...normally...too. Okay way to much lingo to take in at one time but thanks :) Wendy's the fast food place? I LOVE IT if that's what you are talking about. If not then this just got really awkward... "C.U.T.E. stands for C..ute…Underestimated…Talent…Empire! LOL." Empire? really? I knew you read them :P ha proof. I use terrible punctuation in this. Yeah you would ahve done them...sexual. I know you. He's sexy and HE KNOWS IT, and so do I...YUM! Nah not really. Okay maybe I will bring them back later. Just for you.

**Libby-** I am glad you liked it, and if you create an account, well you know how at the top of this it says my name that is hyperlinked to my profile you just need to click on that. Then at the top of it their are like four choices and you just want to click PM message.

**Jodie-**YOU LIED you said you would review again! But I will forgive you. SO I'm just gonna repost the last review reply Tumblr is such an addiction. Its okay. Haha ohh your going to be in trouble :P Your one of my best friends too babe :) As I said in my pm just keep hounding me and eventually I will write something I just forget. I love chocolate fudge brownie, but then again I love all ice cream. The overall theme for this is LIFE SUCKS ;) and parents are horrid. (do you say horrid alot in Britian or wherever you live, I want to expand my British vocab, I may just start slipping bloody into my fics haha although I don't know if you say that or not) Am I the only one of the four of us with two parents who have been together for my entire life? I guess so, I'm sorry for you hon. Thanks so much I just love love Naley...as if you didn't already know.

**And If I forgot anyone I'm sorry, their was technically two chapter sixes since I deleted the A.N chapter and I am confused...**

**Please read and review because it means alot, anonymous people without accounts can review too ;) I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll Never Desert You<strong> _

Nathan and I walked hand in hand down the beach smiling as he laid two towels down next to each other. "Wait so your parents own that?" I asked looking at the beach house which was bigger than my house.

"Yeah, it only gets used though when Brooke and I throw party's, see theirs this really annoying girl that lives next door so we try to avoid her."

"It is gorgeous here." I said to him as he smiled down at me.

"Hey everybody!" Someone shouted behind us.

"Hey Carrie" Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Julian all said flatly.

"Who are you?" Carrie said looking at me weirdly, then smiling at Lucas.

Nathan spoke up for us. "That is Lucas James, he just moved here, and this is his sister and my girlfriend, Haley James." He gave me the famous Scott smirk as I put my hand on his cheek, stood on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. He looked in my eyes "What do you say we go in the water?"

"I'm good for right, now but you can…" I started to say before he lifted me up quickly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he began to run, then he slapped my ass.

"Nathan!" that surprised me. We were on the dock before he said. "I would like to say that was just a show for Carrie, but I couldn't resist baby. Haley James, you have a serious ass." I laughed as he kissed me and walked closer to the edge. "Nathan do not drop me in the water!"

"I can't make any promises" He was standing so I was over the edge as I kept a death grip on him, he lifted one leg.

"Nathan Royal Scott!" I shouted as he jumped in taking me with him. "Ahhh" we went under then he lifted our heads above the water "Nathan, I'm not a good swimmer."

"Relax Hales, you can stand here."

"Oh" I said letting go. And standing on my toes so my head was above the water. "That wasn't very nice."

"What are you afraid of getting your hair wet and your make up messed up?"

"No that's your sister, I didn't put on make up because I knew we would be in the ocean."

"Well you look beautiful." He said sweetly, as we began to make out in the ocean.

A minute later I heard Lucas shout "Would you guys stop!" and Brooke mutter a "Gross" Nathan and I pulled apart and both shouted "Oh Shut Up!" then laughed.

I put my hand on his shoulder as he winced "You dug your nails into my skin there."

"Sorry, baby, but toughen up." I joked as he smirked.

"Toughen up huh? Says the girl who was scared about jumping in."

"I was not scared!" I admonished before he dunked me by my shoulders. When I came back above the water I splashed him.

"Oh its on now." We were splashing each other back and forth with our water fight for a good five minutes laughing before I was finally able to dunk him. He didn't come back up right away so I began to worry.

"Nathan! Nathan, come on this isn't funny." Suddenly he was in front of me holding my hips. He looked like he was leaning in to kiss me so I close my eyes, suddenly I was flying thorough the air. I screamed.  
>Nathan had swam under the water to me then picked me up and threw me. When I swam to the surface I was cracking up. I swam over to him. "Truce?" He questioned.<p>

I nodded and whispered "Truce" before kissing him quickly and starting to walk out of the water "That was really fun actually."

"I know what you mean." He said smirking at me. When we got up on the sand Brooke and Peyton were tanning as Julian and Lucas were tossing a football around. Carrie was laying on my towel. Nathan must not have realized as he lay on his.

"Oh sorry Hadley, looks like theirs no towel for you." Carrie said snidely.

Nathan looked at her, "Your on it"

"Its okay, she can use it, I don't need it" I said sweetly as she smiled and Nathan looked at me funny. Nathan was to the far right of his towel because Carrie was to his left and their was about a foot left of space on the towel so I laid next to him on it resting my head on his chest and our legs intertwining. I looked up to him "See, perfect." I could feel Carrie's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. Nathan kissed the top of my head as we fell asleep like that.

A half hour later I was woken by loud screams. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up, as did Nathan. Apparently Brooke, and Peyton won a gave of volleyball against Lucas and Julian, Carrie was still laying next to me.

"Where did you get this scar." I said running my hand over that scar right above his stomach.

"I kinda crashed a race car."

"What?"

"My uncle is a race car drive, and he let us on the course. My cousin was driving and crashed the car into the wall."

"Ouch"

"I had to have surgery and then was kept in the ICU for three days." I traced my fingers over it before he took them and helped me stand up. "Lets go for a walk." He led my onto the dock as we just walked in the quiet. I put my hand on his cheek "Is it crazy how I feel about you? I mean we haven't even known each other long, but gosh the way you make me feel, I don't think this is normal." I said nuzzling my face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, I'm not normal... and what I'm feeling is definitely not normal. I'm gonna be honest with you Haley, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you. I'm serious." I leaned up and kissed him.

"I know you are." Then we went back to kissing.

It was cut short when we were pushed into the water. I felt Nathan grab me to stop me in my unsuccessful tries to swim. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he got us to where I could stand. I looked up to see Lucas smiling deviously "Lucas Eugene James! I am going to kill you, you know I can't swim well!"

"Nathan was right their Hales, and you two were sickening."

I turned to Nathan "Thanks for that. When I was five I almost drowned in our pool and never would go in it again without floaties and hence me not knowing how to swim."

"We are going to have to work on that then."

"You would teach me how to swim?" He nodded. "You know your kinda sexy Nathan Scott" I said running my hand along his chest, as we only continued what we were doing on the dock but now in the water while everyone groaned._**  
><strong>_


	8. When Your Standing At A Crossroads

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You, I also do not own any of the songs that I used last chapter, I forgot about that.  
><strong>

**This is actually perfect timing with the update because I forgot to put my ideas on 9x02 last chapter at the bottom and now I have a deal to update at teh same time as ObssessivePrincess and Jen...forgot her penname but go read Passion's Torment and Whatever Lies Ahead because their awesome.**

** This has to be one of my favorite chapters but not even because of the content but the way the writing work out with scenes, its was really fun...oh and have fun with the cliffhanger ;) I have been generous with them lately.**

**This is a very very content heavy chapter and is very important!**

**And sorry, it lacks Naley :(**

**HAPPY OTH DAY! An hour left for me til its time while I type this but who knows what time it will be by the time I post it.  
><strong>

**Libby-** I know you didn't review but this is where things start to change for Brooke not to give anything away.

**Ace5492-** As always thank you :)

**Godtweedychild-** thanks so much :)

**Sara1287-**Thanks it always makes me smile.

**MissMis89-** I am glad you liked it and thank you so much, tell me your thought on this chapter.**  
><strong>

**Ashley**- Your logged in again, I'm impressed. I know what you were doing, I'm not a total idiot...all the time...okay should i be worried? haha I will have to listen because you have me curious now. Sorry their is no Naley really in this chapter but I made up for it in suspense :P See if you can tell what lines I sent to you...and try to guess the ending, you will understand after you read it. Cause Carrie is a pshyco bitch, and when I watch her in other shows all i htink is Carrie your crazy go get mental help, and dont anyone leave your kids with her. Yay update of WLA! Sad stuff...what will the sequel name be?

**Hebewe-** Naley is always cheesy ;) "Were a cheesy couple mister"! I am glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter!

**Tess**- I didn't know you wrote that (*palm face*) I'm oblivious to obvious stuff like pen names, but let me know next time you update and I will be sure to read. I wanna fall in love too :P

**Jodie**-... :/

**I feel like I'm forgetting something here...but I will update anyway.**

**Please read and review because it means alot, anonymous people without accounts can review too ;) I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>When Your Standing At A Crossroads<br>**_

I was reading when Nathan and Brooke walked into my house. I finished the page I was reading before shutting my book. Nathan quickly joined me on the couch as he took my hand and kissed me lightly "Hey Baby"

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?"

"See Tutor Girl we are going to have a sleepover at my house. And the boys are going to do their thing here. Its going to be so fun!" Brooke said bouncing around the room.

"Alright, I guess I'm in."

"I don't think you really had a choice Hales, Brooke would have dragged you out of here kicking and screaming." Nathan said and then he got whacked by Brooke's purse.

"Shut up dufus, and Hales go pack a bag!"

* * *

><p>"Come in" Lucas said as Nathan knocked on his door.<p>

"Hey man."

"Whats up Nate"

"Brooke planned us a sleepover, Julian is on his way I hope that's okay." Nathan said feeling like he was intruding. Lucas looked heavily engrossed in whatever he was writing.

"Nah its fine. So Brooke planned for us guys to have a_ sleepover_?" He said shutting his laptop.

"Well it was more the fact that she is having a sleepover with Haley and wanted me out of the house." I said as Lucas only nodded.

* * *

><p>"So where is Peyton?" I asked Brooke as I painted my toe nails and she played around with the radio.<p>

"Visiting her old grandmother who lives in Charlotte. She goes up their like every two months for the weekend. She feels connected to her because it makes her feel closer to her mother."

"Ahh." I said screwing the cap back on this nail polish "What do you think the guys are doing right now?" Then we looked at each other laughing "NBA Live"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah look at that." Nathan said as he shot the ball in.<p>

"Oh really watch this." Lucas shot a three pointer.

"You want to try and top my move, try to top this." Nathan walked around the court dribbling the ball between his legs before dunking it.

"Guys I think my controllers defective." Julian said from the other end of the couch.

"What?" Nathan and Lucas said as both of their heads whipped around to look at him.

"My guy is laying on the floor. He wont move" Lucas took his controller and gave him his as the guys picked up the ball and headed down the lane.

* * *

><p>Brooke and I danced around her room blasting the radio. She tripped and fell onto her bed from the heals she was wearing, we had just raided her closet and gotten dressed up. I picked up a pillow and threw it at her.<p>

She just looked stunned at me as I grabbed another pillow and she stood up holding hers.

"A pillow fight?" She just questioned as I nodded "Game on Biatch."

* * *

><p>Julian just got to get a sense of how to work the controls when his phone rang. "Hello...no...no I'm out...no I'm not coming home tonight...why...but...fine." Then he hung up. "I'm sorry guys, my mom got tipped off that the person from child services is coming tomorrow and she wants me home." He picked up his bag and slouched out the door.<p>

Julian's parents were pending a divorce and were currently fighting for him, but neither of them were fighting because they actually wanted him, just the child support from their ex. So child services would often stop by to see who was best for Julian.

"Luke I need to talk to you about something." Nathan said putting down his controller.

"What dude."

"First off, don't call me dude! Second off, its kinda important." Lucas just placed his controller on the coffee table before staring at Nathan.

"Whats up man?"

"I well...I think...Well...I might have HCM."

* * *

><p>"Hales I need to tell you something."<p>

"What" I said walking out of her walk in closet, I had been admiring her hundred or so pairs of shoes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you might have HCM? And what is HCM?"<p>

"Its a heart disease, Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Its generic. I have a fifty fifty chance of having it. See my dad has it, he had a heart attack because of it a few years back. He just told me why the other day. And I mean any of us could have it, Brooke, Keith, or Lily."

"Well how serious is it." Lucas asked seeing Nathan's hands begin to shake as he looked up at him.

"Luke." He paused "I would never get to play basketball again and if I do, I could die."

* * *

><p>"Are your sure, did you take a test?"<p>

"I took one yesterday and it was positive,"

"It could have been a false positive, you need to take more than one or get a test done at the hospital Brooke"

"I'm scared, I can't be a mom, I'm only sixteen"

* * *

><p>"Well how do you find out if you have it or not?" Lucas asked unsteadily.<p>

"I got a test done the other day, and I am waiting for a response they are supposed to call today or tomorrow." Nathan felt around his pockets "Shit"

"What are you okay?" Lucas said instantly getting worried as if Nathan was suddenly fragile. Because now he was suddenly more at risk then he was two minutes before.

"I left my phone at the house and if they call I am going to miss it. I have to go get it."

"Brooke's not going to let you in." Lucas said trying to think.

"I bought the newest version of NBA Live yesterday, its in my bag. I will act like I forgot it at the house and I will sneak in and if they see me that's what I will tell them."

* * *

><p>"Brooke listen to me" I grabbed her hands "If you are pregnant, you are going to be an amazing mom, and your not going to do it alone either. I will be their every step of the way, and Nathan loves you so much Brooke, he will be their, and Julian. He's not going to leave you, maybe he will be scared at first but so are you and you guys are going to get thought this together. I am sure Lucas will help, and what kind of best friend would Peyton be if she wasn't their for you."<p>

"Thanks Hales, I needed that" She said hugging me.

"Hey anything to get you to stop calling me Tutor Girl for a minute." I said winking. "Alright I am going to go find your phone book and call the hospital to get you an appointment for tomorrow morning and I will come with you okay." I said as she nodded.

"Its in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>I walked into the house trying to be quiet so Brooke and Haley didn't hear me. I knew I would get murdered if they caught me 'intruding' on their sleepover. I took the back staircase up to my room grabbing my phone quickly. I had two missed texts from Haley.<p>

_How's your night going hope your not missing me too much ;) xo H_

_Missing you baby, hope you guys are having fun xo H_

He smirked at the messages quickly typing before heading down the stairs to the front door.

_Sorry didn't hear my phone over the T.V. missing you like crazy Lucas is soooo boring your the better James ;) x N_

* * *

><p>My phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out only smiling at it. <em>Glad you finally realized that, but I think Brooke is the better Scott ;) I miss you too, what are you doing right now? x H<em>

I snuck out of the kitchen and was about to head up the stairs when I heard a beeping behind me from a cell phone I turned around to see a tall and muscular person heading for me. I did the first thing I could think of and threw the phone book at them and screamed. I had hit them square in the chest as they fell on their ass.

"Damn Hales"

"Nathan?" I questioned.

"Yeah its me." He said as I walked over to where he was.

"Are you okay" I said sitting next to him.

"No Hales, you threw a..." He looked over and picked up the phone book that lay next to him. _"You threw a phone book at me?"_

"Sorry, I thought you were some intruder. I am so sorry, did you get hurt?"

"No I'm fine." We both stood up before I heard Brooke behind me and I saw her with a bat.

"Hey you step away from my friend right now and or I am going to beat your skull in and I already called the cops.

"Brooke its okay its just your bone head brother"

"Wait did you seriously call the cops, if they show up we could get fined for not actually needing them"

"Oh we will when I hit you with this bat for scaring the hell out of us, and no I didn't call I didn't have time. What are you doing here besides trying to terrorize us."

"I forgot something and I figured you would realize it was me. Hales why were you even sneaking around, my parents aren't here."

"Oh" I said

"Why did you need the phone book anyway, no one uses them anymore."

"Nothing" Brooke and I said quickly looking at each other.

"Okay" Nathan said slowly as Brooke grabbed my hand.

"Come on Hales we will just use my computer, lets go. And Nathan get out its girl time!" Brooke then dragged me up the stairs before I could kiss Nathan goodbye. I heard him yelling a goodbye in the background as she pulled me into her room and let out a relieved sigh.

"Alright I am going to find a OBGYN around here and make you an appointment for tomorrow." I went to her desk and pulled out her computer.

"No don't make it for around here, everyone knows me. Make it for somewhere like a half hour away."

I sighed. "We are going to be leaving at like six then to make it back before anyone realizes we left town."

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into Lucas' house and lied on the couch.<p>

"How did it go?"

"Lets just say it was interesting and we never speak of it again okay?" Nathan said sighing.

"Fine, but Nate, you need to tell everyone. Even if they aren't as physically active as you they are still at risk. But if you need me to be their to help I will all the way."

"Thanks man."

* * *

><p>"Okay, thank you so much for doing this so late, see you tomorrow thanks" I said hanging up the phone. "You have an appointment at the hospital forty minutes away at seven thirty tomorrow."<p>

"Thanks hales"  
>"No problem Brooke, I'm here for you, always remember that, and we are leaving at six thirty tomorrow because of traffic so we better get to sleep." i said laying on the one side of her king mattress.<p>

"Okay, night Haley" Brooke said laying on the othter side and turning off the light.

It went dark. In both houses everything was dark. Leaving four teenagers to their thoughts, worried about what the next day would bring for them.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Nathan were at Brooke's house when we got back later in the day.<p>

"Hey guys where were you?"

"At the mall." Brooke quickly said.

"Oh" Lucas said as I kept walking towards the stairs before I tripped over something.

"Are you okay?" Nathan said as he was instantly at my side.

"Yeah, I tripped, on the _phone book_." I groaned getting up before two phones began to ring.

"I got to take this" Both Brooke and Nathan said at the same time as I followed Brooke to one corner of the room and Lucas followed Nathan down the hall.

Brooke just looked at me scared for a minute before answering "Hello" Brooke said as she listened for a while.

* * *

><p>"Its them Luke" Nathan whispered.<p>

"Well answer it."

Nathan mumbled "No shit sherlock" before flipping open his phone and listening "Hello"

* * *

><p>"Its negative" The Scott said to the James as they both smiled full of relief.<p>

* * *

><p>"Its...its positive" The Scott said looking at the James whose jaw dropped.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>My review of 9x02<strong>_

_**Excuse the terrible puncutation and grammer  
><strong>_

_**AHHH its on!  
><strong>_

_**Aww their picking up the next omrning meaning we wont get to see Nate's instant reaction.  
><strong>_

_**Don't slap him so hard Brooke!  
><strong>_

_**Coffee Cake!  
><strong>_

_**Naleys first scene wasnt romantic :(  
><strong>_

_**TOASTER PASTRY!  
><strong>_

_**FAT MOUTH  
><strong>_

_**Where is Lydia through this all?  
><strong>_

_**Dan you shouldn't have said that now Jamie hates his parents.  
><strong>_

_**I hate how dissmissive Jamie was of Nathan, Nate was so so excited to see Jamie.  
><strong>_

_**Watch it Julian your gonna get fat too soon.  
><strong>_

_**I love Shantel's hair.  
><strong>_

_**Maybe once Chase finds out Alex left he will punch Chris!  
><strong>_

_**Aww I love Chuck as long as he isn't bullying Jamie or taking up too much screne time  
><strong>_

_**"thanks for the money honey"...funny and lame at the same time  
><strong>_

_**Chris Keller and Chuck! so funny  
><strong>_

_**Take me with you and handcuff me to the bed!Love that  
><strong>_

_**I love you and I'm not going to be gone forever-Nate why do you say these things!  
><strong>_

_**God i love naley  
><strong>_

_**and at least its only a week meaning we will see him in either the next epi or the one after...?  
><strong>_

_**uggh i hate Nathan is leaving again and i hate Clay wont fix himself Nathan you better be home soon  
><strong>_

_**(HUGE SPOLIER FOR PREVIOUS EPISODES)  
><strong>_

_**oh wait then he is supposed to get kidnapped...stupid thought  
><strong>_

_**im glad Haley finally showed emotion about Keith and i loved what she said to Dan, Haley is always so kind to people  
><strong>_

_**Mouth you are a food addict  
><strong>_

_**did naley ever really explain what Dan did and why he isnt a good guy to Jamie because he doesn't seem to get it.  
><strong>_

_**WHERE IS LYDIA their has been no Nate/Lydia scenens or in fact no anyone Lydia scenes!  
><strong>_

_**chris looks like he has a black eye  
><strong>_

_**aww julian alex scene  
><strong>_

_**hahah chase is moving her in just so can leave  
><strong>_

_**nathan that was an assy line "apparently my wife doesnt tell me anything anymore"  
><strong>_

_**we didnt get one cute scenn between them except when haley said she wanted nathan to take her with him and that wasnt even romantic it was sad **_

_**because he was leavin again  
><strong>_

_**the sound stage is getting a little annoying  
><strong>_

_**are vicky and ted going to get back together  
><strong>_

_**but in season 7 she wanted to get her own place so why now?  
><strong>_

_**STUPID CLAY GET BETER SO NATE DOESNT HAVE TO LEAVE  
><strong>_

_**I love tylers music  
><strong>_

_**i hope quinn and chris meet and sing together  
><strong>_

_**glad we got keith recognition from haley  
><strong>_

_**alex just left like seriously dumb ass haley season two move  
><strong>_

_**thats all we get a see you soon be safe small kiss no i love you or always&forever  
><strong>_

_**i actually hope he misses Lydias first steps because he put the company above her  
><strong>_

_**since when does nathan have a chauffer  
><strong>_

_**why was the episode when nate was their lacking him he was barelty in it!  
><strong>_

_**I HATE YOU DAN he can kick you out of his won house if your thier when he gets back, your plottign to get back into his life and I HATE YOU**_


	9. And Don't Know Which Path To Choose

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You, I also do not own any of the songs that I used last chapter, I forgot about that.  
><strong>

**So I want to dedicate this chapter to three of my favorite girls, without whom, who knows where I would be. #Breyinnley Love you all, Jodie, Ash, and Jen 3**

**My thoughts on 9x03 are on the bottom.  
><strong>

**Hebewe-**thanks :) Its okay, it was soon enough!

**Tess-**I am glad it was all part of my evil laugh (insert mischievously evil laugh here) I hope you like whats to come. Like seriously does Lydia just raise herself, and Chris is funny as long as he isnt messing with Naley. I loved Jana but I felt Alex's storylines were dumb. I think it was because Julian hadn't expected to have Davis in the car and he was distracted by getting these people to book the soundstage. Strangely enough it happens way too often. I missed Nathan but I felt the way Mark wrote the episode you didn't ahve time to remember he wasn't their, like I didn't realize until the end.

**Jodie-** HERE YOU ARE, WOW! Thanks bb means alot :) Lots and lots of drama. PHONE BOOKS! thanks I love love loved writing that line! who is whoregina? is Queen B, Beyonce? Haley James is a very lovely girlfriend. How did you guess that...maybe your wrong ;) SO you promised you would keep reviewing are you gonna review this ;) It is okay, I am only kidding I don't take it personally your life is crazy right now I can tell by your tweets love you too along with your stories. Hope you like the chapter and tell me what you thought about 9x03.

**Ace5492**- thanks :)

**ObsessivePrincess-** your logged in again? What is this lunacy? Because I am a crazy b**** who loves input in stuff, haha. Yes because Brooke would do somethign like that and all! It was fun to write that. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. You inspired this idea because of WLA and you loving teen pregnancy. Jeez being mean to a poor possibly pregnant girl. PHONE BOOKS ARE WEAPONS! What did it delete? Huh? Well is Chris going t become a _bar manager _? Toaster Pastry duet, I was disappointing when Quinn and Chris met and their was no mention of toaster pastries. Keith finally got recognition from Haley, it only took 6 seasons. Nathan don't be assy. I HATE DAN SCOTT...I don't get how you can just forgive him.

**Godschildtweety-** thanks, and their is another recap at the bottom of 9x03

**Thank you all for reading, it means a lot, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know by reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Don't Know Which Path To Choose<strong>_

"Its negative" The Scott said to the James as they both smiled full of relief. "Luke, I don't have HCM."

A smile graced Nathan's face as Luke hugged him quickly. Before thinking

"But Nate, if you don't then..." They both peered over at Brooke.

"Fifty fifty" Nathan whispered before looking down and shaking his head. This was something he couldn't protect her from like he had so many other things.

* * *

><p>"Its...its positive" The Scott said looking at the James whose jaw dropped. "Hales...I'm pregnant...I don't know what to do. I can't do this." Brooke looked down shaking her head trying to withhold tears.<p>

I placed my hands on her shoulders "Brooke look at me. You are Brooke Penelope Scott, and you are amazing. You will be a great mother and you can do anything.

Brooke you are so strong and I will be their for you every step of the way okay?" I said as she nodded "C'mere" I pulled her into a tight hug as she looked at Nathan

"How am I going to tell him Hales, my entire life he has tried to protect me from bad things and then once I get my first boyfriend I get pregnant. He...he's going to hate me. And gosh how am I going to tell Julian"

"With strength, and grace, and me right by your side every step of the way."

"Thanks Hales, but I think right now I am just going to go for a walk to clear my head." I nodded as she walked out of the house. I took a step outside and sat on the porch swing placing my head in my hands and letting out a huge sigh.

"Hey baby" Nathan said quietly sitting down next to me. "Whats up?"

"I'm just...missing my parents." Okay so it wasn't a total lie "But I'm okay. I actually have to get to work." I realized getting up.

"I'll drive you then."

"Nate you don't have to."

"But I want to" He said opening the passenger door for me. "I have something to talk about with you anyway."

"Oh" I said quietly.

"I noticed Karen has been hanging up signs for an open mic night at Tric."

"Nathan, no"

"Hales, you have an amazing voice, what is holding you back?"

"Well first off, all my songs are so personal, because I wrote them all, and I have horrible stage fright. you know that, you know how much convincing it took for me to sing to just you that one night and now you expect me to sing in front of hundreds of people."

"I want you to sing because you have potential, your voice can take you places and I believe in you Hales. I'm not going to sit back and watch this opportunity for you pass by."

"Nathan"

"No Hales, would you rather be a top ten recording artist, winning grammys and tons of awards. Singing at sold out concerts, fans screaming your name, or a waitress at your aunt's cafe?"

"Nathan, that's not fair, you know I would love to do that, but I can't I physically _can't_, I am afraid of getting on a stage and singing in front of people."

"But you can, I know you can do it, and I would be with you ever step of the way."

"If I said I would think about it would you drop the subject." I asked turning my head to look outside not wanting to discuss it anymore.

"If you said yes, I would drop the subject, but I don't think you are going to. I just...I want you to be happy Hales, I want you to go after your dreams and accomplish all you can. No regrets. I don't want you to look back and wish that you sang at Tric, or wish that you got discovered."

"I know baby, and I am thankful I have you to push me to my limits and make me strive for the best me but it just, it scares me. I will think about it though okay?" He smiled at me before looking back at the road and parking.

"I am quite hungry though." He smirked helping me out of the car.

"Nathan is this another one of the times that you are going to stay my entire shift, I know your not hungry you just ate an hour ago."

"I am a growing boy Haley, I need my protein, burgers have a lot of that."

"No they don't" I said taking his hand and leading him into the cafe.

"Fine, but I need to make sure no guys are hitting on my girlfriend."

I shook my head at him "Their is the reason, are you jealous Mr. Scott?"

"No, but I am protective over you, your my girlfriend, no one elses."

"Mhhhmm" I said throwing on an apron and clocking in. "Hey Aunt Karen"

"How are you doing Haley, I mean considering I only really see you after twelve most nights or when your at work." She joked as I blushed.  
>Karen then walked out from the kitchen. "Oh hi Nathan, didn't know you were here but then why wouldn't you, considering I was starting to think you and Haley were joint at the hip."<p>

"If only" Nathan said wrapping his arm around my hip and pulling me into his.

"No thank you." I said walking away as he only pulled me back to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, that would be lovely" I said smirking walking away as Karen only laughed at us.

* * *

><p>A somewhat cute guy walked into the cafe and up to the counter where I was standing. "Hello"<p>

"Hi" I said friendly.

"Hows your day goings so far?" He asked leaning on the counter.

"I have to work, I got three hours of sleep last night, and after this I have to go babysit and start my summer reading"

"That sounds like fun."

"Well you didn't come here to here me complain but what can I get you?"

"Its fine, but I will take a cheeseburger and a iced tea please"

"For here or to go?"

"Here, so how often do you work here?"

"Oh my aunt owns the place so..."

"Hey babe, I think I figured out what I wanted." Nathan said interrupting me from the other side of the counter I glared at him, I smiled curtly at the man before walking over.

"Nathan that's rude" I whispered

"But I'm hungry" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine what do you want?" I flipped open the order pad.

"Mac and Cheese, and a water."

"Thats mean, your going to eat that in front of me"

"Well I was going to split it with you but its fine if you don't want to thats..."

I didn't let him finish before I interrupted. "So does that mean you want extra cheese?"

He chuckled "Sure, but only if you make it speedy. I'm hungry, and well I was a much better waiter than you." He joked before I walked into the kitchen saying "Aunt Karen Nathan wants the Haley special." I could hear him get up and walk behind the counter

"Hales, I'm making myself a coffee so add that to my bill."

Karen only yelled "Nathan how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to pay here, you have done enough work here over the years, plus before Haley and Luke came you were my go to babysitter."

"Wait Aunt Karen you let _Nathan_ babysit Lily!" I asked looking at her funny.

When I came around the corner I stood quietly as I heard Nathan say to the man at the counter "Hey buddy, that girl you were flirting with, that's _my_ girlfriend okay and unless you want to get your face pounded in I would stop." I saw him nod as I silently walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"One cheeseburger and iced tea" I said placing the food on the counter, "And one mac and cheese"<p>

I took the fork sitting next to Nathan and ate a piece "Mhhh delicious"

"Hey" Nathan said trying to get the fork

"Oh you want some?"

"Actually I would, you know because I ordered it and all." he said sarcastically as I put someone the fork and held it up for him. But right before her could grabbed it I place it in my mouth.

"Mmmm it doesn't get better then this."

Nathan simply looked at me "No it doesn't"

"I was talking about the mac and cheese, what are you talking about?" I joked with a smile

"The mac and cheese, you know if you ever let me eat any" he smirked as I gave him the fork.

"How are you such a charmer Nathan Scott"

"I have my ways. But believe me, you haven't seen my A game yet."

"Lord help me if that's true" I joked kissing him lightly before walking into the kitchen here him still talk to me.

"So about your summer reading.." He trailed off as I stuck my head through the window from the kitchen. "You didn't start yet?"

"No and I'm not doing yours either." I pointed my finger at him

"I never asked" He said putting up his hands in defense "But..."

"After we are done babysitting Lily tonight, we could either hide in my room, or go to your house then we can start reading it together."

"Thank you Hales, but would that mean we would like take terns reading aloud as if we were in like fifth grade?"

"No we both read a chapter then we would discuss it and answer the questions."

He nodded his head before digging into his macaroni and cheese "So Aunt Karen, I mean considering we are closing up in like four hours early and the cafe isn't_ that_ busy" I looked out to the half full cafe "Can I have a piece of cake?"

She shook her head laughing "As long as you pack up that chocolate cake to take home to Keith, Lily, and Lucas, even though sugar is the last thing that little girl needs."

"She had so much energy its crazy"

"You were like that once."

"I wish I still had it."

"Don't we all" She was plating a meal before handing it to me and I walked out to the floor and put it on the table

"Here you go Mr. Stristen, I hope you like it."

"Oh its always a pleasure Ms. James" The sixty year old man said.

"Your too kind!" I laughed walking away only to see Brooke run in.

"Hey Karen can I use your bathroom?" Karen could only nod before Brooke began running again, me following behind.

I could here her throwing up as I lightly knocked on the door and pushed it open, shutting it behind me.

I held her hair and rubbed her back before she got up.

"Thanks Hales"

"I told you I would be their every step of the way Brooke, whether its holding your hair here, holding your hand at the doctors, or holding your leg in the delivery room. But you need to tell people. Did you tell Julian today?"

"No, I was going to and then I chickened out, I need a few days to get myself together."

"But the longer you wait the worse it will be."

Their was a knock at the door. Then Nathan's voice asked. "Brooke you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out?"

"You ready?" I whispered as she nodded and we walked out.

When we went back to the front of the cafe Lucas, Peyton, and Julian were their along with Nathan, Karen, and that other guy who I was talking to before was still sitting down the counter from Nathan.

"So if Brooke's up to it we were going to go to the beach." Lucas said.

"Wait so the night you guys choose to do something fun, is the night Nathan and I have to babysit?"

"Go Hales" Karen said from behind me.

"But then who will watch Lily."

"Me, I mean I was going to go to a PTA meeting before school started, and do I look like I want to go to a PTA meeting?"

"No" We all said in unison looking at her covered in flour and tomato sauce.

"Exactly, i will just tell them that my babysitter flaked out on me."

"Thanks, I will have such a good reputation." I joked as Karen tried to clean off her apron.

"Exactly, I mean I have two other waitresses with me and I can always call Keith to come help. Go have fun with your friends. Your only young once."

"Thank you" I said quickly hugging her before running to take off my apron.

* * *

><p>"What if I were to tell you I was pregnant?" I asked Nathan as we sat on his porch swing the next morning.<p>

He just knit his brows together "But we never..."

"I know I know, I'm not, but I just wanted to know. Like would you be their for me, or would you leave because you were afraid. Would you want to keep it, abort it, or give it up for adoption."

"I don't know, I mean I guess it would mainly depend on our situation at the time, but I know for one, I wouldn't abandon you. I mean its not like you went and got pregnant and I had nothing to do with it, it takes two to tango and I know you would never try to like trap me or anything. Only wimps would abandon the person they love when they are pregnant. I am a real man,"

"The person you love?" I questioned.

"Crap." Nathan sighed "Well that wasn't the way I wanted to tell you, I had planned out this whole romantic speech and I was going to take you out to dinner. But well now, I'll just say it. I love you Hales, with my whole heart. And that scares me a little because I have never felt this way before and I know it sudden since we haven't been dating that long, but its how I feel. I love you.

"I love you too Nathan" I said quietly kissing him "I don't need any romantic speeches or fancy dinners, your enough. This was perfect." I whispered against his lips.

"So what brought up all this baby pregnancy talk?" Nathan asked when he pulled away,

"Nothing, you know how crazy my mind gets, and then Brooke and I were talking the other night about what it would be like to be teen moms and how crazy it would be. I wanted to know how you felt on it, ya know from a guys perspective. Which made me learn your not just any guy." Expecting some egotistical comment from him I stopped talking and looked at him only to see him staring at the ground thinking.

Then he started whispering "No no no no no"

"What is it Nate?"

He then go up and started to run into the house. I quickly followed behind him to Brooke's room.

"Brooke tell me its not true."

"Tell you what."

"I know whats going on, all the signs were their, you being sick all the time, you stopped going out a lot of the time, you stop drinking at our parties, you and Haley just disappeared the morning after the sleepover, and your hand is on your stomach right now. But I need to hear it from you to believe it."

"Nathan" She said quietly as a tear ran down her face, "I just...I...please don't be mad at me."

"How could you Brooke, how could you get pregnant, how could you not tell me, how could you do this, this is what I tried to protect you from all these years. I wanted better for you." He said running his hands threw his hair.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but please please don't be mad. I need you, I need you to be their for me now more than ever." Brooke had a few tears running down here face.

His face softened "Of course I will be there for you Brooke, its just, I wanted so much more than for you to be a teen mom, but don't think for one second that I am going to abandon you."

"Thank you" She whispered hugging him.

"So who else knows, just Haley?" She nodded "Brooke you need to tell Julian, and mom and dad"

"I know but its so hard."

"I will be their for you, and so will Haley"

"Tomorrow okay? Just give me one last night with my friends like its normal tonight at Tric, I will take it easy, and tell everyone tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>aww Jamie is working at the cafe<br>**_

_**since when does brooke play golf?  
><strong>_

_**no no sick babies!  
><strong>_

_**stupid soundstage  
><strong>_

_**of course Chris is reading a magazine about himself  
><strong>_

_**I have a feeling that chris' new love interest is going to be one of these girls  
><strong>_

_**I don't like that he just diregarded that girl because she was heavy set, it wasn't a good thing to show.  
><strong>_

_**FAT MOUTH!  
><strong>_

_**Yeah they shrunk the shirt...okay Mouth  
><strong>_

_**Where is Lydia?  
><strong>_

_**PUNCH HIM! Chase please punch him!  
><strong>_

_**yeah Dan, Nathan is his hero not you!  
><strong>_

_**pregnant LAUREN! Altough I don't know if they are going to ignore that she is pregnant with David's baby or not.  
><strong>_

_**Chris Keller screams like a girl! so so so funny  
><strong>_

_**Brooke he is using you!  
><strong>_

_**Millie rant!  
><strong>_

_**"Or sell one of my kids on the black market"-Julian  
><strong>_

_**"Lets go to the box factory they sell boxes!"-Laruen  
><strong>_

_**"I wanted to see the dragon eat the princess!"-Chuck  
><strong>_

_**DAN STOP BEING NICE  
><strong>_

_**I always liked that oth wasnt one of those shows where the kids myseterically watched themselves, iI mean Jamie had a nanny and Brooke watched Angie, now Victoria watchs the boys when Brooke cant but who the hell is watching Lydia  
><strong>_

_**As much as I hated her in the beginning I have come to love Vicky over the years  
><strong>_

_**They can accomitdaye a tv show here! and its perfect for a tv show! OTH YEAHHHHHH BABY (Julian hinting at filming in Tree Hill)  
><strong>_

_**CHASE PUNCH HIM!  
><strong>_

_**Alex do me, hahha  
><strong>_

_**Clay what the hell are you doing!  
><strong>_

_**Haley why are you standing up for Dan? HE KILLED KEITH  
><strong>_

_**So Clay is now a drug addict? Wouldn't the doctor have known he was on drugs? Clay you selfish SOB Nathan is away from his family because you are a drug addict you ****  
><strong>_

_**Aww Millie your so cute! I love you  
><strong>_

_**PUNCH HIM CHASE!  
><strong>_

_**i hope dan sets the the other cafe on fire!  
><strong>_

_**Aww, it is Karen's Cafe 3  
><strong>_

_**NO NO NO DAVIS BETTER BE OKAY!  
><strong>_

_**So he forgot Davis was in their! How long was he in their?Brooke will never forgive him.  
><strong>_

_**I bet nathan goes missing next chapter and that is why Dan drowns Clayy...again because he should have been the one in Europe  
><strong>_

_**So thiiiiisss is why Brooke destroys the cafe? Maybe?  
><strong>_

_**Oh maybe Ted is beating up julian?  
><strong>_

_**Yeah I know its a long shot  
><strong>_

_**And that was officially the first episode without James...  
><strong>_

_**I could have beleived if Julian locked the baby in the car like on accident standing right their, like on modern family, but not leaving him their Julian would never forget about his son.**_


	10. Won't Let Nobody Hurt You

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You, I also do not own any of the songs that I used last chapter, I forgot about that.  
><strong>

**Spent my Saturday night playing a board game before my siblings went out and now I am alone watching Harry Potter...which led to an update so you all must thank my unpopularity ;)**

**Ron you *** being mean to Hermoine! (Watching the first one)  
><strong>

**Also please remember where Haley was coming from in her previous relationship before you make judgements about what she did.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading, it means a lot, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know by reviewing :)**

**Godschildtweety, Sara1287, and Ace5492 -**Thanks so much :)

**Jodie**-Haha I always have to do that with** Ash's (WHO DIDNT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!) **Thanks :) You will see soon...and I don't watch Glee so...Don't let them get to you! You are stronger, smarter, prettier, and nicer than them so show them you are better than them. I would NOT mind AT ALL being joint to Nathan at the hip ;) Jealous Nathan!1 One of my favorite kinds of him...did that make sense? Nathan loves Haley...um duh! I love Baley and felt like it was just up the alley of what Haley would say! I love the Brathan friendship I felt like they had so much in common, growing up with absente parents and being noot so good kids but then they both changed, it was a missed opportunity. Nathan just want what is best for her. Thanks Jod :) Ohhhhkkkkaaayy (reminder do not bring up GG to Jodie or else you will get a essay review ;) (yeah I put a parenthesis inside one already bc I'm cool,...and I loved my essay review)) I love how Millie told him, but not the words itself, she needed to tell him but not by shouting he was fat, but in her defensive I am fine with it after the explanation she said afterwards that she wasn't goign to watch him basically kill himself. I think the Chris and Quinn friendship would be nice, maybe they could sing together. LOVED CHRIS' GIRL SCREAM! I guess Dan is watching Lydia but I mean Haley are you seriously trusting the man who killed your best friends almost father with your children! I always thought you were smart but that is just STUPID! Shantel's acting was amazing these past two episodes for sure! **  
><strong>

**Tess- **Thanks :) I love it too! I was debating weather or not he would be violent and almost had him punch Julian but I felt Brooke needeed a more supportive guy, and who knows about a wedding, maybe maybe not ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong> Won't Let Nobody Hurt You<strong>_

"Miss, excuse me Miss, what can I get you?" I shook my head and zoned back into reality as I stood in front of the bar at Tric. My hands were shaking.

"Sorry, I will just take a water please." He handeed it to me before I joined everyone back at the table, sitting next ot Nathan tuning out whatever they were talking about when Karen walked on stage.

"Now everyone I would like to start off the main event of the night, open mic night, so please welcome our first guest... The lovely Haley James" Every ones head whipped around to me. Nathan looked at me surprised before I walked slowly onto the stage.

"Hi everybody, so this is my first time singing in front of a lot of people, so sorry if I suck." I said gently into the mic before holding onto it and waiting for the music. As the music began to play I took a deep breath and smiled at Nathan.

* * *

><p>When I got of the stage I first saw Brooke and Julian who smiled at me while Brooke clapped and Julian gave me a thumbs-up. Lucas and Peyton each gave me a quick hug before I found Nathan. I walked right into his arms and hugged him.<p>

"You did amazing up there, like so amazing!"

"Thank you for making me go up there, you were right, once I got over being afraid, it was so awesome to be singing and everyone dancing and cheering along."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you Haley James"

"Yes you did Nathan Scott, but I do love to hear it. I love you too." I got on my tippy toes, even though I was in heals, and kissed him.

"Well Haley James did I ever tell you that I am always right?" He smirked.

"Maybe a few times, I am going to get some more water do you want anything?"

"Just water?"

"My goal was to stay sober after all its kinda my aunts' club and she is working the bar."

"Oh yeah, just get me a soda then." I nodded walking away.

* * *

><p>"So Natey, I figured we could pick up where we left off three months ago." A short brunette said hanging all over Nathan when I got back.<p>

"Don't you know Nathan Scott's rule is one and done, so that means its my turn." A blond said running her fingers all over Nathan.

"Claire, Rebecca, you both need to leave. I'm not like that any more, I am in a serious relationship." Nathan said trying to get them off of him.

"Puh lease Nathan Scott doesn't do relationships" Claire said scoffing.

"Actually I do, now if you don't mind getting off of me that would be great." Nathan said pushing them away.

"Nathan what did they mean?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Nathan" I warned

He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Before you moved here I...I slept around a lot and I didn't believe in relationships but I'm different now, you changed me. You have to believe me Hales, I am not that guy ..us...its not about that, it never was."

"You're...you're just like Derek." I whispered looking for a way out.

"No Hales, I'm not please just listen to me. I love you"

"Well maybe love isn't enough. I...I need a break Nathan...I need time to think. I can't be with another guy like Derek." As he tried to protest I laid my eyes on Lucas. I ran over to him "Luke, I'm leaving okay, I will explain later but I need to get out of here for now."

"Okay" He said skeptically leading me out and to the car. "If you need me call me okay?"

"And don't drink to much" I said getting in the car as he shut my door and walked away. A tear rolled down my face as I saw Nathan running outside. I quickly drove away not wanting to speak to anyone.

I walked up to the house pulling out my key and pushing it into the slot.

"Hello Haley"

I turned around slowly only to see Derek standing there.

"Look at us, we finally got a minute alone." He said approaching me.

"Derek, look don't do this here please. Please if you ever loved me at all, please please don't do this to me."

"Well if you loved me you wouldn't have began dating another guy, let alone Nathan Scott."

"I do love you Derek I do that's...that's why I broke up with him tonight Derek."

"Well if you love me maybe you should show me." He said pressing my body into the door and pressing his against me before forcing his lips onto mine.

"But...but you know I wanted to wait til marriage."

"That's stupid" He muttered opening the door and dragging me up the stairs. "Which room is yours?" He asked opening all the doors.

"Derek stop it your hurting me." He had my wrist in his hand while he kept a strong grip on it and tried to twist it backwards.

"Does it look like I care, and if you keep complaining and don't give me what I want it will be worse." He said as he continued to twist it and apply more pressure. I could hear a crunch noise before a few tears dripped down my face. "Ahhh here we are" He threw me onto my bed and went to crawl on top of me

"Derek, stop please don't do this. Derek your hurting me, Derek please don't do this." I cried as he pushed his lips on my neck

"Shhh baby, your ruining my mood, just give into it. And stop struggling" I tried to kick him but he oly sat on my legs. I attempted to hit him before he slapped my face a few times. "Their will be more where that came from unless you stop" He went to undo my pants as I tried to get him off of me.

"Stop Derek! Derek! DEREK!" I shouted.

"Shut up you dumb girl, just let me have what I want!" He shouted before hitting me in the face.

Suddenly he was pulled off of me and onto the floor.

I saw Nathan punching him on the face "Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again. Do. You. Understand!" Nathan said punctuating each word with a punch before Derek lay their unconscious. Nathan stood up and gave him one final kick to the ribs.

"Haley are you okay?" Nathan said sitting next to me.

"My...my wrist." I whispered but before he could examine it I whispered again "You...you saved me." I sat up and put my head in his chest before beginning to sob in his arms.

"Its okay, Hales, your okay now." He ran his hand along my back before grabbing my wrist and looking at it. "I think its broken, we have to get you to the hospital, plus you need to get some ice on that eye."

"Don't leave me...please don't leave me alone." I whispered as he stood up.

"I'm not I am going to call the police and your Aunt." He said pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>Four hours later and I finally got back home, although I didn't want to go in my room. I now had cast on my left arm since he broke my wrist. I finally managed to convince Broke, Julian, and Peyton to go home about two hours ago. Lily was at the neighbors house, Lucas was setting up the air mattress in his room so I could sleep in his bed and Karen and Keith were locking up every door and window. Nathan sat next to me on the couch in silence, he hadn't left my side at all the entire night.<br>Derek was first taken to the hospital to be check out, and eventually he will be imprisoned until trial, we had the police file a restraining order against him.

"So thanks for everything tonight" I said quietly to Nathan, the nights events finally taking a toll on my energy level.

"Hales, you don't even... I will always be their for you no matter what." He said before Lucas walked back in. "I will get going now and let you get some sleep, I will come check in on you tomorrow" I nodded as he walked out the door.

"Haley" Lucas said sitting down next to me. "How are you doing?"

"Still a little shaken up but having you here helps. Whats on your mind?"

"So apparently Nicki came down with Derek, and she told me something tonight." He paused as I looked at him. "She's pregnant, and its mine." I slapped him.

"How could you do this Lucas, you were only with her for three months and now she is pregnant with your child, and how do you know its yours even shes a slut. You just ruined your future." I said just looking at him.

"I know okay, I screwed up."

"Lucas you didn't just screw up, your going to have a baby with this woman, your going to be a father, do you even realize how big this is."

"I do Hales and I thought maybe you would be more understanding..."

"Understanding? You knocked up your girl...ex-girlfriend and your sixteen."

"As if I didn't know already!" He said sarcastically. "But I need you to be their for me, just please tonight and later when I tell Karen and Keith, be their for me."

"Of course I will be. Were James' we protect each other. I just wanted so much more for you then this. How far along is she?"

"I...I don't know...I didn't ask, we were talking when Nate called, but we were going to meet up tomorrow, she is going to be in town for a while."

"Well you need to get a paternity test done."

"I will, as soon as I can, I am hoping its not mine, but if its not, that means she was cheating on me."

"Which is very likely." I sighed and looked down. "Luke you really messed up this time."

"I know" He said looking down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know you are thinking another pregnant teenager...but you will see ;)<em>**

**_My thoughts on 9x04 (btw I loved Chris'' girly scream in 9x03 )_**

**_Davis oh thank God you are okay  
><em>**

**_SKILLLLLSSS  
><em>**

**_aww James your soo cute  
><em>**

**_aww Nathan and Lydia  
><em>**

**_MOOSE  
><em>**

**_I miss you Nathan Scott  
><em>**

_**Yes Millie Antwon just stole your seat.  
><strong>_

_**Skills is always just saying his mind.**_

_**"What else is going on besides Mouth getting fat?" Skills  
><strong>_

_**Aww Brooke was so cute with both babies in the carrier. At first I was like Brooke where is the other one, and then she turned around :) so cute! It must have been a heavy load.  
><strong>_

_**I love consoling Haley  
><strong>_

_**Wait it didn't look like Karen's Cafe that Brooke was destroying, maybe it was the other one?  
><strong>_

_**Mouth and Skills you trators! = An angry Brooke  
><strong>_

_**I love that Dan did that for Nathan and Lydia and Jamie...Maybe if you took your medicaion Clay you would be better**_

_**I am glad Haley is relating and trying to make Julian feel better. I love her like this she is so sweet and amazing.  
><strong>_

_**House salad awww Mouth I love you  
><strong>_

_**I love Brooke trying to teach her kids the right thing as she does the wrong one.  
><strong>_

_**I love that Haley is back to being the person everyone goes to talk to.  
><strong>_

_**Another bar scene, I love these confessions  
><strong>_

_**MOUTH what are you doing with the ice cream! Put it back  
><strong>_

_**Brooke and Haley are totally like Deb and Karen!  
><strong>_

_**Nate isnt coming home  
><strong>_

_**THE MOOOSEEE!  
><strong>_

_**Nathan better be found  
><strong>_

_**wow next weeks promo...**_

_**I used to think people who forgot their kids in the car were evil, but now I see sometimes you just forget and no I am NOT justifying it but this episode me look from the other side of it.**_

_**Dan better not have anyhing to do with Nathan, they made it look like it but I don't think he could be that evil...I wouldnt put it past him though would Dan possibly kill his son, Nathan better not be dead**_

_**Haley hasn't had a major storyline yet this season so I hope she is like the entire next episode.**_


	11. Don't Hold It All Inside

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You, I also do not own any of the songs that I used last chapter, I forgot about that. I also do not own You'll Ask For Me by Tyler Hilton  
><strong>

**Its OTH NIGHT! But apparently now I have to do more studying now because my teacher just sent out an email saying all this new stuff that is going to be on our test tomorrow. I hate school. Who wants to torture people into memorizing what happens between fifteen different revolutions, where they are, who the leaders are, and what type of revolt they were...ughh  
><strong>

**Please read and review because it means so much, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Tess-**Yes Nathan the hero :) I love protective Nate and either you find out this chapter or next. Yes he would! URGGHHHHH its on tonight! I love Joy she is my like idol her and Sophia! Shantel is pretty great too!**  
><strong>

**Jodie-**Yes, but everything Nathan is sexy ;) BALEY! I love Baley and Paley they are far more superior to Breyton although I love them too! NALEY IS ALWAYS ENDGAME! Brathan would have been great friends but they never showed it. I wish I had a guy like Nathan in my life. I would watch but I am boycotting the CW after this because of what they do to OTH, they don't promote it, each season tehy keep it on a tightrope and then when they do decided to end it they dont even give it a full season...dont get me started. Chris and Quinn would be awesome together! So I thought that was extremely dumb of Quinn to confront the drug dealer like that though what did she think was going to happen. Sometimes I forget that about Sara and David because they never mention about it. I feel bad for Quinn because he needs to do whats best for the both of them. And aghhh the moose! Hahaha your so funny, another GG mention, wow go all out with the words and caps Jodie! You wild child. Haha your too funny, love you too :) Love the essay

**Penguins2Japan-** Thanks :)

**Ace5492-** Thanks so much!

**Ash-**Chill your pants dude! Oh well thats a bummer. That choice is up to you, whatever you want her to...kinda made up...okay sure they did ;) Yes they do wait did I say they were only together for three months...forgot about that. Yeah mhhmmmm sure. MOUSE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Hold It All Inside<strong>_

Their was a light knock at the door the next morning. I walked over and opened the door to see Nathan. I walked outside of Lucas's room shutting the door behind me.

"So my guess you didn't sleep at all last night right?" He asked.

"I didn't, I locked the door and the windows but still tossed and turned all night."

"Alright so go grab the book you are reading because you are always reading a book and meet me in the den." He paused "but you probably don't want to go into your room so tell me where it is and I will meet you in the den."

"Its on top of my bookshelf." I said wondering what he was up to but I walked down to the den anyway.

I stood in the doorway not knowing were to stand, Nathan came into the room and handed me my book before sitting on the couch. He turned on a basketball game and muted it before placing his feet on the coffee table and angling his back into the corner of the couch so he sat on an angle.

"Alright c'mere" He said directioning me to put my head on his chest and placing my feet up on the couch. "Now just relax okay, because you are safe right now, now read or sleep or do whatever you want to do but relax okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He finished his sentence with a kiss to the crown of my head.

I flipped through my book, finding my bookmark and beginning to read. A half hour later I felt Nathan's hand running up and down my arm as my eyes slowly began to close.

When I woke up later, Nathan's hand still was running along my arm gently, I turned around slightly to see him now reading my book. "What are you doing?"

"Well I figured if you were reading it it had to be good, so I read the first page and didn't put it down after. But don't worry I didn't move your bookmark. So um how are you feeling?"

I stood up. "Fine you know I was attacked last night, and have this lovely cast to remind me of it, I can't walk around without feeling like Derek is going just pop out of no where, and my brother told me I am going to be an aunt."

"What?"

"Lucas apparently knocked up his ex girlfriend, but well she is a slut and we don't know if the baby is even his. He is going to go talk to here today."

"Looks like were in the same boat"

"Well at least Julian isn't an ass unlike Nikki, so what time is Brooke meeting up with Julian or your parents, I promised her I would be there."

"I left before she even woke up and she would understand if you didn't go Hales"

"I promised her I would be there and I'm going to be."

He took a deep breath "And about the Derek thing, you need to just remember he is in jail right now waiting for a trial."

"Nathan you don't get it, I didn't tell you everything." I paused playing with my hands. "They night my parents died, I wasn't going to see Derek...they were. The night before Derek had tried to attack me, luckily Lucas was home and stopped him, I begged Lucas not to tell my parents because Derek was drunk and had gotten out of control. That was all I thought it was, I didn't realize how serious it was at the time, but the next night he told them. When they went out and when they got hit they were going to Derek's house to tell his parents what happened. It was all my fault, if I hadn't let Damien come over, or if I told them right away the next morning everything would have been different." I said as my voice became shaky.

"Haley its not your fault" Nathan approached me about to hug me before I pushed him away

"Don't I know you mean well trying to protect me, but I told you last night that I needed a break to think and I don't know whats going on with us right now, but you being here is making this harder. I know you don't get why I need a break but I can't be in another relationship with someone like Derek."

"Hales even if we are on a break, I still care for you, I love you, and I am still going to be there for you no matter what. But just know, even though I have been with a lot of girls your the only one who really knows the real_ me _Haley, your the only person that I am really me around. And you know that song you are always listening to 'You'll Ask For Me' by that Chris guy, well I memorized the lyrics did you? 'Hope you let your intuition precede my reputation cause I have one. Well I am what you see I am not what they say but if I turned out to be could you love me anyway?' Did you listen to the lyrics because I did. I have a reputation but that doesn't mean that is who I truly am."

"Nathan"

"I am going to prove to you that love is enough. Now if you want me to go for you to think" He said pausing when I nodded meekly "then I will go, but not before I say, I'm the guy for you Haley James and I am going to fight like hell until you realize that because I love you." He kissed my cheek before walking out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hales" Lucas said quietly walking into the room.<p>

"Whats up?"

"Well Nikki scheduled a doctors appointment for a half hour from now, but if you..."

"Lucas I will be fine, Keith didn't go to work today so he could stay home if I needed him. Thank you for trying to protect me right now but go and find out okay."

"Thank you for being their for me Hales" He said hugging me.

"Hey we face things together, its the way it always was and always will be, I will always be here for you because your my little brother and I love you."

"I love you too Haley Bob, and can we not tell Keith and Karen unless I find out that she is actually pregnant."

"Sure"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through everything with Derek and now I am putting you through more junk with Nikki."

"Do you blame yourself for me meeting Derek?"

"I introduced you two at the basketball party, you wouldn't have met if it wasn't for me."

"Luke, we were dating before that party, I just didn't tell anyone because I didn't know if it was going to work out. I didn't want another Owen scenario." Owen and I had been dating and he hung out around the house a lot, so my family got to know him very well, like he was part of the family, but then a month later it turned out that all he wanted was up my skirt and well that was the end of that relationship. "I wanted to see if Derek was a good guy before I told you guys and let Mom and Dad meet him. Its not your fault, its not your fault Derek and I started dating, its not your fault I trusted him, and its not your fault they died, its mine."

"Is that what you think? That people blame you for their deaths?" I turned around "Haley_ no one_ thinks that, no one blames you. Its not your fault, they would have been on that road one way or another."

"How could I not think it Lucas, it is my fault, they were on the road because I broke one of the biggest rules they had, no guests over unless they were home, and if I didn't he wouldn't have tried to...to...to rape me and then they would have been driving to his house. It is all my fault don't you get that!" I shouted at him before beginning to leave the room.

"Haley...I don't blame you it was an acci..."

"Lucas you have to get to that appointment. You wouldn't want to be late to find out if your going to be a dad would you?" I reminded him wiping my tears not wanting to hear that word because it wasn't an accident that they were on the road that night.

* * *

><p>"She's five weeks along, its not mine." Lucas said walking into the house as I let out a sigh of relief.<br>He sat down next to me and groaned. "What is it?"

"Nicki also said that she wanted me back, she missed me and she would consider since she is attending college in a few months that if I wanted to be with her she would consider transferring it UNC." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in all seriousness.

"No, why would I..."

"Because you can't seriously consider being with her again, she's a slut, she's a bitch, she cheated on you while you were together, and what exactly did she say to you when you told her that our parents died and you needed her. 'Sorry I'm busy, I have cheer leading practice, and thats a total bummer.' Plus she's a moron." I got up from my seat "And you would be a moron too if you got back with her. Tell Keith I went to Brooke's"

"Don't you mean _Nath.._." He said as I slammed the door. I took in the fresh air before beginning to walk towards Brooke and Nathan's house.

"Hey" I said when Brooke answered the door, she looked severally disheveled.

"Hi"

"So did you tell him?" I asked slowly. She nodded before leading me up to her room. We both sat on her bed. "So what did you say."

"Well I went to his house this morning because his mom is out of town _again_ and I just flat out said 'I'm Pregnant' he was shocked and it was quiet for a _long long time_ but then he told me everything was going to be okay, that he loved me no matter what, and would respect my choice in the matter. He told me he would love to have this baby with me even though it would be hard but that it was a part of us and we made it out of love but he would understand if I didn't want to have this baby. I told him that I was going to have this baby and we are going to face this together. We don't know what we are going to do yet but we did decide that we aren't just going to get married because we are pregnant, we do want to eventually get married and we have even talked about it before but we don't want to be _those_ people that just get married because they are pregnant. And he is coming over to talk to my parents with us."

"Brooke thats great, I am happy that you guys talked it all out."

Her phone beeped and she looked at it. "He's here." We got up but before we could walk out the door Nathan walked in "Brooke do you have my...Haley?"

"No I don't have _your Haley_ dufus." She said as he blushed. Nathan Scott was embarrassed. "I have to go let Julian in and get mom and dad, Hales meet me in the dining room." Brooke quickly walked out of the room.

"She uh...she is telling your parents so...yeah." Things weren't even awkward it was just a weird feeling that filled the room, that we should be together but everything was keeping us apart.

"Oh, well did she not want me there or did she just forget to ask."

"She didn't think you would want to considering..."

"I told her I would be their for her no matter what and when she has to face them I will definitely be there."

"Life always has a way of figuring out how to surprise you." I said quietly.

"You got that right." Nathan said running his fingers through his hair. "Well I guess we should..." He said suggesting to the door.

"Yeah" I whispered walking out and down the stairs.

"What do you want that is so important." Dan said as Nathan and I sat down at the table across from Brooke and Julian who were holding hands under the table, Dan and Deb sat at each end.

"Well...I...I have something to tell you."

"Could you just get on with it, I have things to do today."

"Okay...well...I'm pregnant." She said slowly before looking down.

"Brooke how could you do this?" Dan said as Deb shook her head.

"Do you think I wanted to get pregnant, do you think that that was my goal for myself. Do you think that I'm not scared as hell to be a mom and to raise this baby because I am. I don't know the first thing about babies but what I do know is that I will love this baby,_ my_ baby unconditionally. I will not set standards for it to live up to. No matter what I will love it because it is _mine_, it is my baby. I've tried to make you proud of me. Every decision I've made, every success, every failure, I've wondered what you will think of me. But I'm done doing that because I am no longer going to try to live up to your standards I am going to live to be happy. I am going to be myself and only hope that you love me for me."

Dan started chuckling "So are you telling me that you are going to try to raise this baby?"

"Yes I am, whats so funny about that?"

"You couldn't boil water if I told you to and now you are going to try to raise another human being. Listen Brooke your being unreasonable. I will write to a check for five thousand dollars right now to go have an abortion and buy yourself something pretty afterwards." Dan said pulling out a pen.

"You two are a bunch of soul sucking terrible excuses for human beings because when your daughter tells you that she is going to have a baby you laugh at her and offer to pay for an abortion! She is your daughter, you should stand by her no matter what. You know who shouldn't have been parents, you two! But that means Nathan and Brooke wouldn't be here so I could never go against that choice, but you two aren't fit to be parents. You don't care about your children at all and they were forced to grow up a lot quicker than they should have. Nathan practically raised Brooke, not you! You have no right to tell her that she will be an unfit parent because she will definitely be better than you. Brooke is going to be an amazing mother, and if you can't see that I don't know what is wrong with you. When I look at you I just see cowards, you are both pathetic and you obviously were meant for each other! You are both filthy rotten money...money whores!" I said standing up from the table and walking outside.

A short minute later Brooke followed me out.

"Sorry for going off on your parents, I was supposed to be here to support you but only made things worse. If you want me to leave I understand."

"Are you kidding me Hales? You said to them everything I have been wanting to say for sixteen years and I love you for sticking up for me."

"Brookie" I said hugging her.

"Do you really think I am going to be a good mom?"

"Brooke, you are going to be a great mom Brooke, I have seen the way you are around Lily and if you ever need a babysitter I will be there. I meant it when I said I will always be their for you. Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us. This baby was sent here for a reason Brooke you have to believe that. Just don't let them take your spirit and your energy because it is what makes you you. Its what I love about you. It is your life and stand up for it, its all up to you. The ball is in your hands."

"What if they kick me out Haley? And what if Julian's mom wants us to get rid of the baby too. I can't do this on my own"

" I am here for you, so are Julian, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton will be too when you tell them. It is all going to work out Brooke you just have to have hope. Don't think of that right now, Your parents aren't the best people and they were never really parents to you but I do believe that deep down inside the love you and maybe they will want to start all over with this baby and be great grandparents." I suggested as we looked at each other and both started laughing.

"Cause this is really a laugh fest and all" Nathan said walking out.

"Sorry" I said as we composed ourselves.

"I just came out to tell you that Mom and Dad just told Julian how irresponsible he was and he is about to blow up at them and I thought you would want to hear."

We all rushed inside to hear the beginning of Julian's rant.

"My father always made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Any time I had any success he would remind me of my failures. I see that in Nathan. And I see that in Brooke. She's so talented and good-hearted and beautiful, but she carries around this feeling that she's not good enough. And she has you two to thank you for that. Good work. I love your daughter. I'm in love with her. And one of these days she is going to marry me when she does I want you to understand something: you're either gonna learn to be nice to her, or you're not gonna be in her life. Nice talking two the both of you. Feels like I've known you all my life." And with that Julian kissed Brooke forehead, whispered "Call me" And walked out the door.

"Well he is rude." Dan scoffed getting up and leaving the room.

"Brooke can I talk to you, alone?" Deb said.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Nathan and Haley because they got me her."

"Fine then...I am your mother and I love you but I can't say I agree with your choice in the matter. Your life will change drastically and I don't think you even know the start of what will happen and whats going to happen when you are given that baby. But needless to say, you will always have a home here, but you can't expect your father and I to watch the child or pay for anything. It will also share a room with you. I don't want you seeing or talking to that boy again."

"You can't do that, you can't control that, he is the man I love and we are having a baby together, you are going to need to get over that."

"Fine then._ But_ under no circumstances is Julian to be over hear anymore while we are not here. And he is not to spend the night. If you want to do _that_ I will not allow it in my house."

"Whats going to happen Mom? I'll get pregnant. Oops I think your a little late I cant get pregnanter."

"Don't speak that way to me Brooke I am your mother":

"So now your my mother but you before you couldn't' care less about where I was or who I was with."

"Brooklyn Penelope Scott stop talking back to me and listen. Julian can not move in, but you are free to live wherever. Things are going to be hard Brooke and this is your responsibility now." She said before getting up from the table and walking out.

"Only our parents are weird enough to set rules _after_ I get pregnant, yet before they couldn't care less." She said shaking her head. "I am actually going to go take a nap, I think I will tell Peyton, and Lucas another day, this drained me. But thank you Hales, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Me either Brookie, and call me if you need anything okay." I said as she hugged me once more.

"I know and thanks big brother, just you being their helps." Brooke said before heading up the stairs.

"So I...I guess I will be going then."

"Haley..."

"Nathan please don't do this I mean its just I need time, so much has been going on I haven't had any at all, just please please leave me alone for a little bit okay." I said before walking out of the house and heading home.


	12. Let me see you through

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You.  
><strong>

**So I found out something awesome tonight, Barry Corbin, AKA WHITEY, is going to be on Modern Family, therefore it is going to be amazing!**

**I didn't get many reviews for last chapter so did you guys not like it?**

**For Karen in this chapter I used a lot of quotes from other people because I wanted her to be this noble insightful person to everyone.**

**And I realize that the Lucas/ Nikki storyline was short lived but the main reason it was put into play was because of the storyline in this chapter.**

**BTW when I have a kid I want him to look just like Logan because he is so adorable.**

**Hebewe-Thanks for the three reviews :) haha See we both realize that Nathan isn't like that anymore, but Haley is scared she just doesn't want to get hurt again and is afraid. I think you will like this chapter ;) I loved writing that Dan and Deb thing and it was fun to have Haley call them something like 'fithy money whores'! So I hope you like the chapter! **

**Tess-See I always thought the pregnanter line was funny because its just like nothign worse can happen at that point and its not like if she sleeps with Julian again anything else can happen because she is pregnant, and no it is not in the dictionary. I can't wait to see 9x06 urghh I don't want to wait anymore and I just want Nathan to be okay, be sure to check out at the bottom I wrote one line about what I want to happen when they reunite and If it doesn't happen like that maybe...just maybe I will write it :) tell me your thoughts, and thanks for the review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me see you through<em>**

"Haley what has been going on with you and Nathan, he hasn't been by the house the past few days?" Karen asked holding my hands.

"I found out the uhh...about his past and I told him I needed a break because I couldn't be with another guy like Derek and needed time to think."

"Haley, I know that Nathan was...a ladies man...but I also know that ever since you moved here I have seen a completely different man. He loves you so much and he is different around you, I don't want to make the choice of what to do for you but just think about everything he has done for you since you moved here. He has been here for you for everything would Derek have done that for you?"

"No, but that's what scares me, I am falling hard, fast and I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I get it I do there's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid, but happiness and love shouldn't be feared. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be. Take away every scared feeling you have and do me a favor. Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know it's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

"I just I don't know what to do, I think I just need time to think."

"Haley I don't mean to be mean but you think too damn much...just give your head permission to follow your heart. Just trust your heart and everything will be okay." She said getting up. "I have to get going though, I have to drop Lily off at summer camp and then get over to the cafe."

"Aunt Karen, I know you fixed my schedule this week so I didn't have to work, but can I...I just need to get out of the house."

"Sure, I could always use another worker. And think about this today The answers that you're looking for are closer than you think. They're in your heart. And in the hearts of those who love you. You can always come up with reasons to give up. But if you don't, you might just find love in places you never imagined. That's how I met your Uncle Keith "

"Aunt Karen, thank you" I said standing in front of her.

"Any time Haley Bob" She whispered in my ear when I hugged her.

* * *

><p>"So I was at Tric the other night." The girl I was waiting on said. "And you were really, really good, you should like get an agent or something."<p>

"Thanks" I chuckled. "Its just.. to trust someone with my music, is to trust them with everything I have in the world."

"Well I think it would be worth it. Music is going to change the world one of these days."

"Really? I asked before saying "I'm Haley."

"Erin."

"And that is an...Irish accent right?"

"Yes, I'm actually just visiting for a little bit before I go home."

"Ireland is so pretty, the castles and the rural areas...well I mean from the pictures I have seen."

"Well I guess, but its just like here it has its nice parts and its bad parts too."

"Nice to know, so what can I get you?"

"I will just take a club sandwich thanks." She said handing me here menu.

"One club sandwich coming right up."

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into the cafe in sweatpants and a dark sweatshirt, paired with a baseball hat, sunglasses, and his typical high tops. I hid behind the wall in the kitchen as he walked up to the counter.<p>

"Hey Karen" His voice was rough and scratchy "Can I get a coffee black and a turkey sub to go?"

"Sure Nate, how you been?" She said sympathetically.

"Fine" he paused "Actually...not so fine...struggling."

"We all struggle. It's part of life. It's part of living. Its all going to work out Nate."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know my niece and she is a very smart girl. Plus, You're too young not to believe it's all gonna be okay."

"I don't know what I'm would do without her, I mean she means so much to me and I just I feel so different around her. Haley makes my life so much better, she has helped me through so much. Leave it to me to screw up the one good thing I have going."

"You didn't screw up, Haley knows who the real you is, trust me. And that different feeling...its called love Nate."

"I know, and its scares me a little because this is the first time I have ever felt this way about anyone and then this happens, who knows if she even feels the same about me anymore."

"She does" I said quietly steeping out from behind the wall. "She loves you with her whole heart. She feels the exact same way."  
>He stepped closer to me "Hales..."<p>

"I made up my mind and its you"

"What are you talking about?"

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. Its you Nathan." I leaned in and kissed Nathan before explaining "Karen asked me who I wanted standing next to me when all my dreams came true and its you. She asked me all these questions and its just came back to the fact that love is enough. I love you Nathan and that is all I need."

"I...I don't know what to say well other than I love you." He staggered.

"Most of the time love doesn't really need words." I responded before he kissed me.

"I don't want to be that guy anymore Hales, the guy I was before I met you."

"Who do you wanna be Nathan?" I asked softly stroking his cheek

"I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you."

"Of course your good enough to be seen with me Nathan."

"Some days I don't feel like it.:

"Are you kidding me Nathan, you are good enough some days I feel that I am not and I just hope you don't realize one of these days that you could do so much better than me."

"Hales...I love you for you and you are amazing."

"Thank you" I whispered against his lips.

"Alright lovebirds, I am glad everything is better between the two of you now but please, no more excessive PDA in my cafe." Karen said winking at us.

"Sorry Karen but I plan on falling deeply and madly in love with your niece and I don't think I could hold myself back around her." I blushed before swatting him playfully.

* * *

><p>"Is it bad that I still haven't accepted that my little sister is pregnant?" Nathan said holding my hand as we walked back to his house.<p>

"No, not at all, Nate she is your sister, she is sixteen, and she is pregnant. It is going to take a little bit to set in, like around nine months. Its perfectly normal for you to feel like that. But what is not normal is Lucas crazy ex girlfriend trying to get back together with him, and he is actually thinking about it."

"How crazy?"

"Like seriously Nate, she is bizarro!" I said as he chuckled.

"Bizarro?"

"Shut up okay, I'm crazy okay, but not as crazy as Nikki."

"We're all crazy, Hales. Some of us just hide it better than others."

"Apparently I don't hide it well then."

"I never said that."

"But you thought it." I said as he looked away and I laughed.

"So Brooke was going to have everyone over tonight to tell them you want to come?"

"Yeah, I can't even begin to imagine what she must be going through." We approached his house and sat down on the porch swing.

"Nathan, you know that I am still a virgin, and well...I know about your past...but after seeing everything that is happening to Brooke and Julian I don't want to be with you until we are at least out of high school, if not married because I mean their so young and all of this is going to change their life forever."

"I told you Hales, its not about any of that with me. When your ready we will be ready, but that doesn't matter to me."

"Ughh how are you so perfect Nathan Scott." I said nuzzling my face into his neck as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Believe me I am anything but perfect."

"I know but you always have the right thing to say."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys could you stop for a minute." Brooke said interrupting Lucas and Nathan's debate about some basketball team. I leaned over and gripped her hand. "I need to tell you something."<p>

"What is it Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Well you see...Julian and I...what I'm trying to say is...I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Are you serious Brooke?" Peyton questioned as she only nodded.

"I...I don't know what to say." Lucas said looking to Julian

"Its okay, no one did, well except my Dad, and well...yeah."

"I mean I do know that I will be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks Peyt" She whispered.

"How far along are you?" Lucas asked.

"About ten weeks." She said leaning back into her seat and resting a hand on her stomach.

"Wow"

"I know" Julian said throwing an arm around Brooke's shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"How did your parents take it Julian?" Nathan asked.

"My mom was surprisingly okay with it, but she was probably drunk, and my dad could care less about me."

"Its been a long week hasn't it, Brooke's pregnant, I got attacked, and Lucas' pshyco ex girlfriend wants him back." I said sighing looking to my broken wrist. Every time I saw the cast it reminded me of that night.

"What?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Peyt its really nothing."

"Were you considering it?" Lucas looked away. "Great this entire time you have been leading me on, flirting with me and telling me you liked me but never actually asking me out. You were still hung up on her and I was your rebound. You know I really liked you but how could you do this to me? Why didn't you just tell me?" Peyton asked getting up and leaving the house upset.  
>Lucas went to get up before Brooke stopped him.<p>

"Don't give her time, she would want to be alone."

"But..."

"Lucas, Peyton and I have been friends since forever she is going to want to be alone, trust me okay?"

Lucas dejectedly sat down.

"What a mess." I whispered to Nathan.

"Totally Bizarro" He whispered back causing us both to laugh. Julian, Brooke, and Lucas all looked at us and we instantly stopped.

"Sorry" I whispered looking away and trying not to laugh.

"I hate to tell you this Hales but its not going to calm down anytime soon." He said, I looked at him confused, "Here come with me" He lead me out onto the porch before saying. "Well you know my dad had a heart attack four years ago, he always said it was nothing but he told me two weeks ago...he has a generic heart condition."

"Wait your dad has been lying to you for years about something so serious as your life?"

"Yep, and the only reason he didn't say anything was that I would have to take medicine that would slow down my game if I had it."

"What would happen if you had it and played?"

"I could die Hales."

"Nathan you need to go get tested. If you could die this is so serious Nathan"

"I know that's why I already did, and it came back negative" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Hales, theirs more." I pulled away and looked at him. "It means that Brooke, the baby, Keith, and Lily could have it if it was genetic."

My heart stopped for a moment, "What are the odds?"

"If it is in your family line already, one in two people have it."

"I...I need to tell my aunt and uncle. We need to tell Brooke, and oh my gosh the baby...what if the baby has it Brooke is already going through too much to deal with that too. How do they test a baby?"

"I don't know, I wonder if they would have to wait until the baby is born?"

"See this is all stuff we have to tell Brooke so that way she can make sure the baby isn't at risk."

"How do I tell them?"

"Together. We will face it together. You will talk to them gracefully and courageously, the way you always do, with me by your side."

"Thank you" Nathan said against my hair as he pulled me close to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here goes 9x05<strong>_

_**I think Brooke is over shirts like that; a see through shirt with a hot pink bra, I feel like that is degrading to the person she has worked to be, she is a mother now**_

_**I loved the Brulian scene but seriously get back to Haley**_

_**CLAY YOU IDIOT GET BETTER**_

_**AWW Quinn your so cute**_

_**NATHAN ARE YOU OKAY!**_

_**I kinda feel bad for Chase because he spends all this time with Chuck and then Chris is suddenly better than him**_

_**Tara is annoying**_

_**Maybe Chris really does care, when he heard that Nate was missing his face fell and he got pretty serious (thats a lot to ask for from him)**_

_**Harry Potter reference !**_

_**"I am a mother of twins and sometimes they put on there own morning show" So so funny!**_

_**I HATE TARA**_

_**That Quinn in the pool with Lydia made me think of Nate and Lydia in 8x22**_

_**"Look up Bitch and you'll see Brooke" I loved this part, and Millie**_

_**Chase you evil traitor**_

_**Chase I thought you and Brooke were friends**_

_**HOW DARE THAT COP SAY THAT ABOUT NALEY**_

_**CHRIS AWWWWW I LOVE YOU! I never saw that from you**_

_**Aww Logan is so cute!**_

_**pooor Haley I love you soo mcuh**_

_**MOOOOSEEEE**_

_**I feel like crying right now this is so sad.**_

_**I am just hoping when naley reunites it will be this big romantic amazing moment, not something off camera I want Haley to cry and Nathan to hold her tight and not let go. Jamie to give him a huge hug and Lydia to say daddy for the first time, thats what I want.**_

_**Aww Chuck**_

_**Haley goes digging! yes awww snappp DANNN you better hide from Haley's force**_

_**Here comes the opening sequence Angry Brooke and Julian getting beat up!**_

_**You go brooke!**_

_**Haley don't believe him he did it!**_

_**Haley you better be trying to fool Dan! Haley what are you doing!**_

_**YES HALEYYYY YOU ARE AMAZING!**_

_**YESSS they better find Nathan next episode! HE BETTER BE OKAY!**_

_**I SO CALLED DAN LIGHTING THE FIRE!**_

_**Why was Dan out of the house all day?**_

_**Something is going on between Chase and Logan I just don't know what...**_

_**Ahhh I can't wait till tomorrow night!**_


	13. Cause I've seen the dark side too

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You.  
><strong>

**I was going to update on Tuesday but then I updated a new stroy called Wait Worry Wonder so go check it out!  
><strong>

**So for those who don't know but Sophia Bush (Brooke) and Bryan Greenberg (Jake) have been signed on to new CBS pilots, Sophia's is named _Partners_ and Bryan's is still unnamed!  
><strong>

**To all who reviewed thank you and keep the reviews coming please! I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and I gave a shoutout to Ashley this chapters so watch out for that...(by the way Ash, did you seriously tell me not to make anything wrong with Brooke's baby but I could kill Brooke...?)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>**

"You ready for this?" I asked Nathan tugging on his hand.

"No, but I'm never going to be so we might as well get it over with." Nathan said. We were standing outside of my house, Keith, Karen, Brooke, and Julian all sat inside.

"Lets go" He whispered leading me inside. We sat across from them all as they sat on the couch.

"Hey guys" I said gently.

"Whats up Haley Bob?" Keith asked.

"Its actually me...I needed to talk to all of you." He paused. "You all know Dan had a heart attack about four years ago right. Well it wasn't just from stress like he told us. He told me last week...he has a condition called HCM, Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, the reason he never told anyone was because he didn't want it to hinder my basketball career and well its genetic. Keith, Lily, Brooke, or the baby could have it. I got tested and it came out negative."

"Wait are you telling me that my baby, or my husband...could have HCM?" Karen said gripping Keith's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Nathan whispered shaking his head.

"And my...our baby is at risk too." Brooke whispered rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"What are the tests like?" Julian asked.

"Their are a few different ones to determine it, you just need to go down to the hospital and get it checked out."

"What are the side effects?"

"I don't know a lot about it but i do know if you are extremely active and don't take the prescribed medication, you could die."

"And Dan kept this from us for four years because of a game?" Brooke said in disgust. "He risked his child's health for a stupid game."

"I'm sorry I should have told you guys when I first found out."

"Nate, son its not your fault, quit feeling guilty." Keith said as Nathan nodded.

"Well I am going to go schedule all three of you appointments then, and Brooke you need to ask your OBGYN about it at your next visit." Karen said solomnly as she exited the room.

"So...where do we go from here?" Julian asked quietly.

"Forward, you all take the test and then we wait and hope for the best." I said gripping Nathan's hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey Girlie" I said walking into Brooke's room.<p>

"Hi Tutor-Girl"

"What's up?"

"I am just trying to forget about this HCM thing right now." She said flipping through her scetch book.

"How's baby doing?"

"Good, I haven't had any nausea this morning, Julian have our first appointment tomorrow."

"That's great. Did you figure out what you were going to do living arraignments wise?"

"Well for the pregnancy we are just going to continue living at our own houses, and then the baby will stay at my house because their is no way I am letting Julian's boozy mom anywhere around this baby unless I am there. But his dad offered to pay all of our bills until we graduate college if we wanted to get our own apartment. I figured maybe we would wait until the baby is like six months old first just to get on our feet with her since we don't know what we are doing, and its really while Julian is going to college not me."

"What do you mean your not going to college?"

"I figured I wouldn't have time with the baby so what I am going to do is I will still do my schetches and work on my line and try to start it up."

"Brooke that's awesome!"

"Thanks, its always be my dream to own my own store."

"Well then you should go for it."

"I think I will" Brooke said with a smile as I gripped her hand.

"So when can we go baby shopping?" I asked getting excited.

"I don't want to buy anything until I find out if it is a girl or a boy first before I buy anything, and I can't find out until eighteen weeks."

"This is going to be so fun!"

"Yeah" She whispered looking out the window. "I'm scared though, because all of a sudden I am stereotyped I am just a statistic now of how many teens get pregnant and I don't want people to hold me too that."

"People are going to label you; it's how you overcome those labels... that's what matters. None of us or other your friends are going to think of you as just a statistic because you are so much more to us than that. And you are going to prove all those people wrong and show them that you are better than that. You are more than a statistic and you are going to be a damn good mother Brooke Scott. "

"Thank you Hales" She whispered giving me a hug.

"I love you B. Scott"

"You too H. James"

"So whats up with your parents?"

"Well they have been fighting a lot recently. I guess not recently, I mean its been their way my entire life. The only reason they got married was because they got pregnant with Nate. They have never been happy, my dad...is well an ass and my mom hasn't been remotely happy since she quit her job last year to 'spend more time at home'."

"Well I mean how do you feel about that?"

"Sadly enough...it doesn't hurt me anymore I am used to it. Anyway" She said trying to change the subject "What are you going to do Hales? I mean with singing and all?"

"I would love to sing for the rest of my life but I have such bad stage fright, and I have this...fear inside of me that my songs aren't good enough...my words...lyrics ant good enough...my voice isn't good enough...I'm not good enough."

"See and that's where your wrong Haley, you good enough, your better than good and I'm pretty sure America would love you."

"I'm just scare of not being enough, and I mean its not like that is the only thing I can do. You know how you call me tutor-girl, well when I tutor someone and that light goes on and they get it, I feel good I feel worthy. I am nerdy and I belong in a classroom."

"Did you ever think that you could do both? I mean I read this story once this woman had two kids, a husband, was a rock star with four albums, and was a teacher all at the same time."

"Cause that's realistic" I scoffed.

"I know right" She said not getting that I was sarcastic "But you can do anything that you want if you set your heart to it."

"I know, its just I love singing and I love teaching but I am afraid of stretching myself too thin."

"What would you think of maybe pursuing singing now while your still in school, then going to college for teaching and after that do whatever you want. I mean I would totally help you if you made a album and then send it off to record companies."

"Really?"

"Hales you have helped me so much and I haven't even know you that long, it would be my way of repaying you."

"You don't need to..."

"But I want too."

I gave her a soft smile "Thanks Brooke"

"Anytime Tutor Girl but I actually have to get going over to Peyton's to check on her if you want to come."

"Sure, I might as well help you help her deal with my bonehead of a brother."

* * *

><p>"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said bouncing into Peyton's room, she sat at her desk sketching. She was currently working on a piece of work it was a traffic light that read 'People always Lie' she didn't look up when we walked in. I looked around seeing a lot of artwork on the walls I walked closer to one wall and looked at them. One was a man, another was of a girl watching a boat leave the dock, then their was another red traffic light that said 'People always leave', she had an entire wall of shelves with records on them and above her bed was a red wall and a dark angel that looked just like Peyton.<p>

"That's the only one I didn't draw and I bet you liked it the best." Peyton said.

"Peyton all of this stuff is amazing."

"How you doing Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"Crappy, and I'm missing my dad." She sighed before turning to me to explain. "My mom died when I was nine, she blew a red light because she was running late to pick my up and got hit. So that's what that is all about, my dad works on boats and dredge ships so he is always gone and when I was ten I found out I was adopted and met my birth mom. Turns out she had cancer at the time but she beat it and has been in remission for four years and counting. Ellie, my birth mom, drew the angel above my bed, and that guy over their. That's Jake, I loved him since grade school and when we finally started dating last year his family moved away. Why are guys such jerks."

"Tell me about it. But I know you that Lucas hurt you by not telling you about all of this, but he is a good guy. I think everything with Nikki scared him a little and he doesn't know what to do, but I can tell you that I know he likes you because well...your all he talks about." I told her.

"That's so cute!" Brooke said.

"I don't open up to people easily, and when I finally did with Lucas it felt good. But the fact that he lied to me, it hurt because I have had so many people lie to me before. Do you think he is going to do it?"

"He would be an absolute moron not to go out with you and go out with Nikki, she...she is terrible and I don't know why he is even considering it." Peyton nodded.

"Just talk to Lucas and tell him how you feel P. Sawyer that will fix it all." Brooke said squeezing Peyton's leg.

"It's all gonna be okay. I know that. It's just some days are kind of messy, you know? This was just a messy few days."

"I seem to remember someone once telling me that you can walk away from pain. And I think being in love is the best way to do it."

"So I tell you to use quotes to express your emotions and the first person you quote is me?" Peyton asked as they both started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>9x06<strong>  
><strong>I love Millie trying to protect Brooke<strong>

**Mouth aww your so cute and worried about Nate**

**ughhh Tara I hate her**

**Logan I love you!**

**"the old man who eats his buttons?"**

**Do not lay a finger on Nathan Scott!**

**I love Jamie getting mad at Dan**

**I love the look Brooke gave Chris...like she thinks of how gross he was when they slept together**

**awww nate sending him videos "no matter how far I go Jamie Scott..."**

**no one is tougher or smarter than a Scott**

**yeah yeah tara chris chase yeah yeah boring get back to nathan**

**kinda sorta loves the Tara Chris Chase moment**

**Tylers song was amazing**

**"I would have punched you except I dont want to hurt my guitar hands so consider yourself punched,"-totally like the "Consider that the kitting without the hitting" Nate moment!**

**The only thing I know is Nathan continues to shoot and is in the final...I am just afraid he will be a ghost helping Haley through it during it and that scares me**

**Mouth I love you you have a lead**

**Lydia you were supposed to wait now i am soo sosososo sad, I feel like Haley was crying because she realized if Nathan haden't been kidnapped he would ahve seen her first steps.**

**Freaky Friday is on and now I will get to see how Chad's hair is never out of date :/ I hate his hair.**

**9x07**

**I love how he isnt worried about himself but Haley. I loved that he wasa flipping out about their threat over Haley**

**Aww Jamie dont give in**

**I love that Rob has an obsession with comic books as does Clay**

**"We get drunk, we watch Nathan's kids...not while were drunk" haha**

**I love that Clay would do anything for the Scotts**

**And here come the tears, the reality for him coming back for the END is just hitting me.**

**I am ashamed of you Lucas, you didnt write or call you best friend who was their thru eveyrhting for you**

**I saw that coming when they had Chase said yes this is he.**

**Laley 3**

**"I can feel it in my soul Luke" I love that**

**I love Lucas consoling her, over the past few years when people have needed advice and help they went to Haley and now its her turn to turn to someone.**

**Why is Jamie leaving? I don't like this...whatever happened to school?**

**When Lucas promiesed Nate was comign home I LOST it**

**Julian misses Nathan I bet he sat their watching it for another hour**

**Haley made me break down with her tear and Dan rewatching it crying...blehh tears**

**Logan is Clays son I can just tell by the questions**

**Go Nathan go!**

**Run Nathan run I sat here chanting that for the entire scene**

**I dont think I would have recognized Xavier if I didnt know it was him**

**if Xavier is released he is gonna come after brooke again**

**bye bye Lucas I love you**

**When Jamie said its gonna be okay...i love him...and now he is crying because he was trying to be strong for Haley but he really is so worried.**

**I think Haley sending them away was bad now she is going to feel all alone, but I get as a mother that is what is best for them.**

**Dan is crying oh my i am a mess**

**Nathan you have to be okay**

**oh my the cop found him! THE COP WAS IN ON IT THAT ASSHOLE**

**OH MY Nathan has to be okay**

**"Come take my daughter and come take my son" was the next lyric of the song :(**

**Wait Chuck's dad is abusive!**

**Xavier is going to hurt her again**

**come on Dan you have to find him quicker**

**I think they are trying to convince Nathan that they have Haley captive by the way they were talking to him**


	14. So If You're Mad Get Mad

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You.  
><strong>

**Keep the reviews coming, you guys are great! **

**I happen to love this chapter so I hope you all do to!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So If You're Mad Get Mad<strong>_

I lay in my bed reading until I noticed it was nearly midnight and I had to work the next morning so I flipped my book closed before going to turn out my light. Their was a knock on my window and I jumped.

"Haley, its me." Nathan whispered. I opened my window more and let him step in before hitting him.

"Don't scare me like th...what happened to you?" That was when I noticed his black eye.

"Please can we not talk about this tonight, I just...Can I stay here...just to sleep and you not tell anyone please?"

"Nathan...are you like..._in trouble?"_

"What..no no...not with the law or anything." He said as we crawled into my bed.

"I should get you ice for that." I said running my fingers along the bruise.

"I have had it for a few hours, it isn't going to change anything." He whispered. "Besides you should see the other guy." He joked.

"Do you think this is funny? My boyfriend shows up at my window at midnight with a black eye, Nathan what is this!"

"Dan hit me Hales."

"What? We...we have to go to the police Nathan."

"No don't that will just make it all worse."

"Nathan..."

"Haley don't go their." He warned.

"Well why did he hit you?"

"Haley, please just leave it okay. I just want to sleep."

"Fine" I whispered as I lay there in the silence seeing him drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I saw Nathan still sleeping and snuck out of the bed. I walked downstairs to see Karen making a cup of coffee.<p>

"Hey Hales"

"Morning"

"I am going to get going to drop Lily off, Kieth left already and Lucas is asleep so head over whenever."

"Okay thanks Aunt Karen" I said grabbing a plate out of the cabinet.

"Oh and tell Nathan I said hello."

I turned around slowly. "What...what do you mean?"

"Haley his car is outside. I know he is upstairs, just don't do it again and if he needs a place to sleep tell me. I don't want the two of you sharing a room."

"Nothing happened, he just showed up last night and I don't even know why. He has a black eye...and he told me Dan gave it to him but he wouldn't tell me anything more. But please don't say anything to anyone okay?"

"I'm not going to say anything right now, but if things get worse you have to tell me okay. I am trusting you with this because I know you will do the right thing...and just, you see how this has all affected Brooke and all."

"We aren't...we aren't doing_ that_ and we don't plan on doing that anytime soon."

"I trust you Haley, I really do its just sometimes people get carried away."'

"I know."

"Alright I have to get going, head up in a little bit."

"Okay."

I walked into my room put the lights on, opened the shades, and pulled the blankets off Nathan. "Get up" I said as he groaned. I sat on my chair across from the bed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Hales its not important."

"Okay so maybe its not important, but maybe it is and considering my boyfriend showed up with a black eye in the middle of the night I think it is." Nathan smirked at me "What?"

"You called me your boyfriend." I stormed into my walk in closet and started getting changed.

"I'm sure I have called you that before Nathan but if your not going to tell me anything then you should go before Lucas realizes you are here. Karen knows and told me not to let it happen again."

"How?"

"You parked your car across the street idiot."

"Oh"

"Here take my key" I dug it out of my purse and placed it on my desk "And lock up when you leave because Lucas is still asleep and if he wakes up and sees you just say you left something here the other day and stopped by to get it."

* * *

><p>"Hey man what are you doing here." Lucas asked Nathan when he walked out of Haley's bedroom. "And what happened to you?" He asked taking in his appearance.<p>

"I left my ipod here the other day so Haley gave me her key to come and get it."

"Mhhmm" Lucas said. "I know you slept here and I trust you with her man, but if you hurt her. I wont hesitate in hurting you because she doesn't deserve it."

"Look nothing happened, I just needed to get out of my house."

"I understand, just be honest next time." Nathan nodded.

"Luke if anyone asks...I just need you to cover for me and say that you punched me because you saw Haley and I in bed together but you didn't know nothing happened."

"Nathan..."

"Lucas if I could tell you what happened I would but I shouldn't."

"I'm not going to get into any trouble for this am I?"

"Nah...I'll say we worked it all out, and like you said if I hurt her you will hurt me, you though something happened but it didn't."

"Alright...so you want to go play a game of one on one?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Brookie" I said as she took a seat at the counter.<p>

"Hi Tutor-girl" She said flipping through the menu.

"Are you okay."

"I didn't get much sleep last night...Dan and Deb were fighting all night again...and I haven't been feeling that well."

"Has it always been that way?"

"Mainly but its been worse this past year. See my mom quit her job last year to 'spend more time at home'" Brooke scoffed. "And ever since they have been fighting constantly and all my mother does is drink, and we are pretty sure she is had an affair at some point."

"Oh Brooke." I said laying my hand on her arm.

"Its okay I mean I just don't see why they don't get a divorce already." She paused "Oh Hales I'm sorry for complaining to you about this when you probably are wishing you could be with your parents right now."

"I do, but I mean my parents and my parental situation is nothing like yours so its okay, and I recommend the toast for you this morning then if the baby is making your stomach turn."

"Thanks Hales" She said as I placed the order in.

Soon enough Lucas and Nathan showed up taking seats at the counter as well.

"Luke, here" I said throwing a skirtish apron at him "Put that on and get behind the corner we are short staffed."

He walked over next to me and apron against himself. "I look like an idiot."

"Dude, I saw you in your headgear" I stated grabbing the coffee pot and pouring a glass "Take that to table five."

"Don't call me dude. And I thought we promised not to talk about that in public?"

When he walked back over I said "Dude, I can call you dude if I want to, and I never promised you anything."

"Never, ever bring it up again or I will bring up the ball pit story"

"Wait a minute what is the ball pit story?" Nathan questioned.

"Don't you dare Lucas!" I threatened.

"Our little Hales almost drowned in the ball pit."

"I am going to kill you!" I yelled at they all laughed. I began slapping Lucas before Karen yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright you two, break it up, Lucas come get this platter."

He sighed and walking into the kitchen.

"Lucas whats up with you and Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"She isn't speaking to me, at all."

"Oh..." then she paused. "Nate did Mom tell you, grandma and grandpa are coming this weekend."

"Great, just great"

"This means I am going to have to tell them I am pregnant."

"Or you could just invite them to the hospital after the baby pops out." Nathan suggested.

"'Pops out' Nate really?"

"I really don't want to think of how that baby got into you and how it will come out." He said shaking his head in disgusted as everyone else laughed.

"Hey Nate can I talk to you?" I asked as he nodded and we walked into the back hallway.

"So I know you don't like your parents a lot and everything and maybe you feel weird complaining about them to me when mine are..you know but you can talk to me about anything."

"I know Hales, its just I don't want to bother you with that junk."

"Your problems are my problems. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything."

"I do baby"

"Brooke filled me in on the fighting and everything."

"I want you to know that I would trade my parents to have yours back any day."

"I know you do, and you have been amazing to me Nathan. So this, uh, dinner is going to be pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah, a massacre. My grandma's okay. It's just my grandpa's pretty intense. You've met my dad. Just imagine where he comes from."

"Scary."

"Yeah, you should come though. Maybe you'll make everyone behave."

"I'll come if you want me to."

"No, I wasn't serious. I wouldn't put you through that."

"No, I mean, if you're asking, of course, my answer is yes."

"Well, then, I'm asking."

"Well, then, I'm coming."

"Good"

"So have you and Brooke always been close?"

"Not really, I mean when she was first born and I first met her, I hit her."

"What?"

"Yep, I hit her, she was only a day old. And then I used to hide her bottle, and it drove my mom crazy."

"No wonder."

"Brooke took the attention off of me and I didn't like it. One time I remember locking her outside and it took my mom forever to find her. But then when I started going to school I started to miss her and that's when we got close."

"See I saw Lucas a baby doll I think, when I got old enough I would convince him to play dress up and he would go along with it. I had another sister too...Vivian...she was three years older than me but died when she was about two months old. They diagnosed it as SIDS. Apparently they think she had anemia, and she was born small so that contributes, my mom didn't breastfeed her, and she used to roll onto her stomach but she couldn't roll back over, which all have to do with SIDS.

"I'm sorry Hales"

"Its okay, I mean I want to feel upset about it but I never even met her so its hard to think about it, and in a way my parents didn't really know her either."

* * *

><p>Nathan and I paused as we reached the door. He let out a long breath, gave me a small smile before grabbing my hand.<p>

"You ready for this Nate?"

"I don't think I ever am or will be but we might as well get it over with."

He slowly opened the door and lead me in.

Deb, Dan, Keith, Karen, and two older people were sitting in the front room of the house.

"Grandma, Grandpa" Nathan said as they both started to get up. "This is my girlfriend Haley."

"Its so nice to meet you dear." Mae said enveloping me in a hug as Nathan and Royal shook hands. Mae quickly moved over to Nathan "Nathan honey" She quickly hugged him too as Royal moved to me.

"Hello Haley"

"Hi" I said as he gave me a light hug.

They sat back down. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Scott"

"Hi Haley" Deb said as Dan just gave me a polite nod. Nathan and I sat down across from then.

"Nathan how come we didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Mae scolded.

"Sorry grandma."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Umm...about two months now. We met at Aunt Karen's cafe." I said.

"Karen she is your niece."

"Yep she is." Because it was so sudden not many people had found out about their death nor remembered who they were.

"Haley and Lucas are living with us because her parents are on an extended business trip."

"That's nice of you" Mae said looking to Karen and Keith.

"Well she is family, and that is what you do for family."

"So Nate how is your game?" Royal asked.

Mae hit him "Royal I told you no basketball talk tonight."

"I asked one question Mae!"

"The official season hasn't started yet but I have been organizing some unofficial captains practices down at the rivercourt to get started with training."

"Thats good son."

A half hour later after Brooke and Julian arrived we moved to the table.

"So we have some news for you." Deb said quietly to Royal and Mae.

Before we could speak Dan blurted out. "I am going to run for mayor."

Every eye in the house flew to him as every person said "What?"

"I am running for mayor this year."

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan said. "First off _**mayor**_? Are you crazy, and second off why do you have to be the center of attention **ALL** the time, you can't even let Brooke tell Grandma and Grandpa what she had to say."

"Well what do you need to tell us honey." Mae asked.

"Well you see...I'm pregnant." Royal quickly spit out his drink.

"What?"

"Brooke..."

"I know...I know I'm a disappointment and the world is suddenly going to end now but before you can ask I am keeping it."

"Well are you to getting married its only the right thing to do."

"We aren't getting married just because I got pregnant, maybe down the road we will but not now."

"This isn't right, you either get married or get rid of the baby."

"Well I'm not doing either so if you don't support me I don't need you in my life."

"Don't you talk like that to us."

"Are you kidding me right now. Brooke will be an amazing mother, unlike the son you raised. It is a shock Brooke and I grew up fine because he is a monster." Nathan said getting angry.

"Don't you speak of your father like that!" Royal said again.

"He is horrible. Do you want to know how I got this black eye huh? From_** him**_. Your son hit his son. And do you want to know why? Because I didn't knock down the shot." Gasps were heard from around the table. "And I bet you don't know that he has a disease called HCM that is generic and very fatal but he didn't tell any of us until years after he found out because he didn't want to ruin my career!"

"Danny! Is this true?" Mae yelled.

"Wait! Its generic, as in you were risking our children's lives because of a stupid game!" Deb yelled slamming her hands on the table.  
>Dan said nothing but only looked away.<p>

"Are you going to admit it! Are you Dan" Nathan said getting up and yelling. "or are you going to sit their and play dumb and innocent like you always do!" Dan stood up quickly.

"Nathan sit down and stop yelling."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are my son and you will listen to me damn it!" Dan yelled walking right in front of Nathan.

"You don't scare me anymore, you hit me once and its not going to happen again."

I quickly stood up behind Nathan. Saying quietly "Nate sit down, come on its not worth it. Lets just go. Please"

Nathan relaxed as I place a hand on his back but soon tensed up again as Dan began speaking. "Yeah Nathan listen to your little pathetic girlfriend." Nathan didn't hold back this time as he quickly punched Dan. Before Dan could retaliate Keith grabbed him, as I pulled Nathan out of the room.

"Nathan you can't do that! You can't go around acting like a hero!"

"Haley, did you want me just to sit there and watch him bad mouth you after everything else he has done."

"Yes! You should have walked away. This just says you sink to the same level as Dan."

" I will, okay. I'll - I'll let you in if that's what it takes, I'll let you in. It's just... sometimes I'm afraid that if I do, you'll see the real me. The guy I was before you. And I'm not proud of that person, okay; the one that I used to be. But if I have to be that guy to keep you safe, then that's who I'm going to be. "Look, if you want me to apologize for defending you, or for fighting back when somebody hurts you, then I can't do that...I won't do that, okay because the truth is: that's a guy I'll never be; a guy that just stands by and watches while the world hurts you. Can you understand that?"

"Nathan could you come in here please?" Deb shouted.  
>Julian, Mae, Royal, Karen, and Keith had all left the room as Dan sat at his chair with a bag of peas on his eye, and Brooke sat on the opposite end. "Haley could you give us a minute alone?" Deb asked.<p>

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say with Haley here"

"Fine then, Dan I want a divorce, and I want you out of this house. You are beating up the children and risking their lives, I have put it aside for seventeen years but this is the end.

"You need my signature, and I will give it to you, after my campaign is up but until then if you want this divorce, you Nathan and Brooke will act like you love me, will come to events and will not speak badly of me in public."

"That is absurd!" Nathan said

"Are you crazy!" Brooke yelled.

"You have got to be high, or drunk or something.." Nathan said shaking his head.

"That's not high that's smoking crack!" Brooke yelled.

"Don't be saying that stuff now that I am a mayoral candidate.

"I'll do it" Deb whispered. "As long as you sign the divorce papers now, I don't care if you post date them until the day after the election but you better sign it."

"Deal"

"Mom" Nathan said.

"No Nathan, its our way out and I am going to take it." Deb said as Dan rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you guys liked it and here on my thoughts on 9x08<strong>_

**I hate how unsympathetic Brooke is to Nathan being missing,**

**Skills! Baby Proffer and Sports Coordinator, haha**

**I loved Haleys voice over about how Nathan does everything for them, and how he chose mint chocolate chip for her, I love him so much, Naley couldnt have had thier last conversttion or last kiss because their love is to strong now to make it through this, he has to come home. This made me cry so bad**

**I will never look at mint chocolate chip or rocky road the same**

**Deb 3**

**FIND HIM DAN FIND HIM**

**David!**

**Dan and Deb in the same room I love their little moment, but I didn't like when Deb said he is all I have because that was what Haley said to, Nathan I think, Deb hasn't even been around much to say that...I don't know, its just didnt feel right.**

**"we are in Tree Hill, Nathan's missing and how many Demetris do you know" Hahaha**

**I knew that his dad was abusive!**

**I knew Logan was his son!**

**I bet chuck isnt going to like chase anymore**

**Clay you *** how could you just leave Logan again!**

**_Tell me your thoughts..._  
><strong>


	15. Hey, What You Got To Hide

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You.  
><strong>

**All of you guys are amazing iwth your support but I was wondering if their would be a particular night that is best for you guys for me to update, I am open to opinions.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it includes something that has been built and help back for a while now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Hey, what you got to hide<em>**_

Nathan walked into my room only to see me clutching Mr. Waffles and crying.

"I've been replaced huh?" He joked lightly laying down next to me on the bed "C'mere you" He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair.

"My Mama gave me him."

"I wish I could have met her baby"

"She would have loved you." I laughed lightly "She would have been surprised that I was with another athlete because after Derek I swore I would never do that again, but she would see how amazing you were. And she would always be teasing me about your hot muscles."

"Where is this coming from Baby?"

"I had a dream about her last night. I don't know if I told you but my dad died on the spot but my mom was in the hospital in and out of consciousness for about three days so we got to talk to her. Right before she died she saw my Dad, she said 'Hi handsome' right before she died, which gives me a little comfort that they are together now."

"They are in a better place now Hales, you gotta believe that."

"I do I do" I wiped my tears and leaned up "We should get going."

"Are you sure your up to this?" Nathan had to go to a photo shoot for Dan's campaign with the family and I was going to support him.

"Yeah, I'm fine lets go Nate."

"Good, each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up. You choose to get up, and I am so glad you did." He held his hands out to help me get up and I took them. "So my hot muscles huh?" Nathan joked smirking.

"Don't let it get to your head, your egos already big enough." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

When we finally reached the bottom step I heard Karen crying. I quickly changed the direction of our walking to the kitchen. "Aunt Karen whats wrong?"

She sat at the table with her head in her hands and Keith just looked out the window solemnly.

"We got the results...Keith...Keith is clean...but...but...Lily has HCM." She said beginning to sob again. Her daughter had a heart condition. I took a seat at the table. We knew this would be an option but I never really thought it would happen. Lily was just a little girl and now she would never get to live a normal life.

"Dan...Dan has a monthly check up with his heart doctor, make sure you do that for Lily." Nathan said sitting next to me as Keith and Karen only nodded. "And this probably isn't the right time...but Brooke doesn't have HCM either.

"Well at least its a little good news." Karen whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Haley James" Nathan said walking into my room. I had the day off of work and Nathan was able to get away from Dan's campaign trail for the day so we planned to spend it the best way possible. Relaxing.<p>

"Hi boyfriend."

"Your calling me your boyfriend now isn't that a little presumptuous?"

"Oh shut up you dork." I typed a few more words. "Hold on, I am almost done this essay for my summer reading."

"And I am the dork?" He questioned laying down on my bed.

I finished my sentence before saving it and laying next to him. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, as long as I am with you."

"Well aren't you romantic."

"Its in my blood baby."

"Sure" Then Nathans phone began ringing as he sighed and answered.

"Hello Brookie Monster"

_"Nate, your with Haley right?"_

"Yeah whats up?"

_"We are all heading to the river court, meet us their to hang out, we all haven't been together in forever."_

"Brooke, Haley and I were just going to relax today, and their is a reason we haven't all been together its because Peyton isn't talking to Lucas."

_"Oh whatever just get over here now!"_

"Brooke.." He tried to protest before she hung up.

"Its fine Nate, lets just go."

"But Hales..." He whined.

"Come on it'll be fun."

* * *

><p>"Did you ever realize how conniving Dan is?" Brooke said trying to get the basketball in the hoop, her and Julian were playing with Peyton, while Lucas sat on the bleachers with Nathan and I.<p>

"I think he learned it from working at the dealership, I mean they are very tricky."

"How do you know that?" Peyton asked.

"My dad was a car salesman, I know the ins and outs of the trade."

"I thought your dad owned James' Pictures."

"Did I say my dad, I meant my mom, see they were both car salespeople back when we were first born and then my dad got into production."

"You know I did some research a while back about James Pictures and found nothing, I just brushed it off but their isn't any company is their?" Julian demanded.

"You lied to me after I told you everything and came to you for support." Brooke said.

"You guys wait, its not what it seams" I defended.

"Guys don't go, you don't know the whole story." Nathan said interlacing our fingers.

"Nathan why are you defending them, they lied to us about their parents, maybe more you should be on our side"

"Because you don't know what your talking about so just shut up, all of you" He replied defensively wrapping a protective arm around me.

"You know what, I am not going to just stand here and let you tear us apart when we did nothing wrong." Lucas yelled breaking into a run and leaving.

"Lucas, Lucas, Don't Go" I shouted. He just kept running and when he was about to cross the street a saw a car speeding, "Lucas stop, nooooooo LUCAS" I shouted then seeing everything happen in slow motion as he got hit an rolled up on the car then rolled off. I darted towards him, everyone following me, Nathan and I sat next to him and I could hear Julian calling 911.

"Lucas, Lucas Eugene James do not do this to me." I screamed as I put my hand on his heart and didn't feel anything. I then felt for a pulse hearing Julian ask "Does he have a pulse?"

"Its weak" I then started to do CPR until the ambulance arrived about two minutes later as they took over. They needed us to stand back. I was standing next to Nathan resting my head on his chest as his arms were wrapped around me, I had only take my eyes of Lucas once to see everyone standing next to us looking scared and then to look up at Nathan who just stared at Lucas worriedly. They told us they got a heartbeat and that they had to get to the hospital. We all piled into Julian's car because he seemed the most stable to drive

I ran into the E.R. and I found the front desk slamming my hands on it. "Lucas James, I need someone to tell me about him" I heard everyone follow me, Nathan stepped up to the desk with me.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I am his sister."

"Are you over the age of eighteen?"

"No but..."

"Honey why don't you go get your parents and then I will tell them." She said, big mistake.

"I would but their dead!" I shouted hearing gasps from behind me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information, what about your guardian?"

"They are out of town, just tell me about my damn brother lady before I go all ninja out on you!"

"Miss calm down or I will have to get security, I will go get a doctor to tell you about him." She said walking off. I went and sat down, Nathan sitting next to me, holding my hand finally a doctor walked over,

"Hello you are?"

"Haley James" I said shaking his hand, then sniffing.

"I am Doctor Matina, your brother was seriously injured in a car accident."

"I know I saw it happen" I snapped.

"Oh, okay well he is in surgery now and we should be able to fix everything but we can never guarantee, but he has some internal bleeding his right lung collapsed, his right leg is broken in three places, he has a few broken ribs, and we will have to remove his appendix and spleen. That will make him be more susceptible to infections and injuries but we will put him on medication to help with that. I will have a nurse over later to keep you updated."

"Thank you doctor" I said standing up to shake his hand, Nathan stood up next to me, he placed his arms around me. I turned to face him breaking down. "Nathan, I can't loose him…he's all I have" I threw myself into his chest into hysterics as he rubbed my back. "I lost my parents in a car accident, I can't loose my brother the same way, Nathan I just can't."

"I know baby, I know but you are not going to loose him. Lucas is a fighter, he is not going to just give up and you heard the Doctor he will be fine. I know Lucas and he would not leave you alone here on this Earth, so he is going to be okay." I nodded into his chest at his soothing words. We all sat their patiently for about an hour before Dr. Matina came out again to tell us it would be about five hours to remove and fix everything, and that their were many doctors working at the same time so it would be over as soon as possible.

"Haley, Nate, we are going to get some coffee and tea do you want anything." Julian asked gently.

"No, no, you guys should go, no need for you all to waist your day, I will call you when he gets out."

"We want to be here, for you and for Lucas." Brooke said, Peyton was still sitting down distraught.

Karen and Keith came rushing in.

"Oh Haley" I got up quickly and ran into Karen's arms.

"We came as soon as we could. How is he?"

"Not so good." I whispered.

"He is in surgery, Luke has some internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, one of his lungs collapsed, his leg is broken, and his appendix and spleen are gone. He is in surgery now and the doctors seem hopeful."

"My boy" Karen whispered trembling as sobs wrecked her body. Keith enveloped her into a hug.

"He is going to be okay Karen" Keith whispered.

"But what if he's not" I said quietly so no one could hear me.

* * *

><p>Once Lucas got out of surgery we were aloud to visit him. To sit in his room waiting and hoping that he would wake up. If he did he would have a long and hard few weeks ahead of him.<p>

"Hales, he is in room 245, you ready to go?"

"I can't...I can't see him like that Nathan."

"Hales..."

"No Nathan, just please...leave me alone right now."

"Haley you..."

"Nathan, I can't do this, you go ahead though and see him. I will be right here."

* * *

><p>People would filter in and out of the waiting room trying to check on me, this time it was Brooke.<p>

"When was the last time you ate Brooke?" I asked worrying about the baby.

"I had some saltines about three hours ago." She shrugged.

"Brooke, that's not healthy for the baby. Lets go to the foot court and get you something to eat."

"I will if you will Haley, I know you haven't eaten all day either. You have barely even moved from this seat."

"Fine" I said getting up and beginning to walk.

"He is going to be okay Hales, the doctors say the only reason he hasn't woken up is because they put him in a medically induced coma, but he is going to be fine."

"Brooke he got hit by a car, I can't just get over that."

"Haley..."

"Brooke, my parents...they aren't in Europe. They are...they're dead. They died in a car accident."

"Hales, I am so sorry...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to...I am sorry for not telling you sooner, its just I didn't want people treating me differently, I didn't want people to pity me."

"Hales, I am friends with you because you are amazing and I love you, and yes I do feel bad for you but I am not going to tip toe around you and act like you are so sensitive with everything. Obviously with you moving on with your life you don't need that type of treatment. But I will be here for you every step of the way Hales, no matter what it is I will be their because that is what best friends do."

"Best friends" I whispered. As I felt another set of tears.

"Yeah"

"I don't think I have ever had a best friend, I mean I have Luke and friends but never a best friend."

"Well I'm your first then" Brooke said linking our arms together.

Brooke's phone then began to ring, she quickly answered it, listened and hung up.

"He's awake."

I stood their quietly for a minute before grabbing her hand and running back to his room. When I first looked in I froze just looking at him laughing lightly. He then caught my eye as I rushed over to him and sat down on his bed. "Hey buddy, I missed you" was all it took before I broke down in my brothers arms.

"Hales, what's wrong, I'm okay, the doctors said I was going to be fine." I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I though I was going to lose you too, the same way we lost them, and I was afraid that you were going to leave me alone."

"Never Hales, you are never going to loose me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like it, please review!<strong>

_**ughhh Tara's back**_

_**"you my dog dog" -Skills**_

_**Aww Hales wait til you have to explain that one to Nathan..should be entertaining**_

_**I love next weeks promo NATHAN'S ALIVE! Nathan will get home next episode! (Just my dreams I'm not sure) My only question...will Chris die I feel like it might be him now**_

_**I love that Chris and Julian both go to help :) How funny would it be if Chris is the one that helps Nathan out of the wearhouse, just to see the look on Nate's face when Chris would turn the corner would be priceless.**_


	16. Well I'm a Lot Like You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You.**

**I wrote out an entire A/N then forgot to save it. _fml_**

**Jen- **You probably wont read this for a while but: I have to keep looking back at the chapters to see what you were talking about, haha. Yeah you told me how you did your nails. No the water probably wasn't that cold it was in the summer so it was probably nice. " A CLIFFHANGER? Doesn't matter, I don't need to wait :P hehe xD" this made me laugh. I love writing epicness! Epicness is so fun...although its probably not a word but...lolz laugh out loud zebras (did you see that picture on tumblr about this, so funny, and if you didn't then this probably doesn't make any sense...)

**Ace5492- **thanks for the review :)

And **Ashley** you told me to bug you about you writing QSS and sending me more of your manuscript so here I am (I know we didn't actually mention the manuscript but I know you were thinking it)

**So I am kinda wrapping up the second part of this story and its been so fun to write, just so you guys know the first part wraps up at chapter 22, it all written up and is 60000 words and the second part so far is 50000 words but my predicament is that I don't know what to do about chapter names because their isn't enough lyrics in I'll Stand By You to keep using it so I could get a new song and use the lyrics or just name them Part Two: Chapter One...open to Ideas :)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and please review :) Have a nice rest of the weekend.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I'm a Lot Like You<em>**

"Hales I'm fine" Lucas said as I helped in through the door.

"No your not, you were in a car accident a week and a half ago."

"Haley..." He said.

"Lucas..." I warned. "Sit on the couch and prop your leg up on the coffee table."

"Fine" He sighed using his crutches to walk to the couch.

"Now sit there while I get you your medication. Is anything hurting you? I need to know."

"No Hales I feel fine. I really do, I'm not lying. Get the medication and then come sit down and watch tv with me please?"

"Fine" I said.

"You have to learn to relax."

"I know how to relax."

"No you don't you are always doing something. And with school like a week away you and to relax now."

"That stresses me out even more, this year is going to be crazy for me because I am at a new school and its senior year, I will be applying to colleges."

"Hales you will be fine, your like the smartest person I know."

"I need to talk about something else before I get even more stressed out...Anything change between you and Peyton?"

"No, she was talking to me at the hospital but it wasn't about anything important, she was just telling me about parts of the body and how they heal, she picked up on a lot of it because she spent so much time at the hospital."

"But at least she was talking to you. That's a start Luke."

"I don't know what to do though."

"She has been through a lot, just like we have, just give her time Luke and she will come around."

"We got some good friends here Hales." He said wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah, we got lucky." Some one knocked on the door "Unless your not some creepy pshyco come on in."

"Really Haley?" Peyton said opening the door.

"Hey Peyton, oh look at the time...I need to go...to Nathan's" I told them quickly before grabbing my purse and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Nathan was surprised to see me when I walked into the house. "Peyton showed up so I wanted to give them some alone time."<p>

"I feel used." Nathan pouted.

"Oh get over it you big baby." I said hitting his chest lightly as he lead me into the den. We sat down and I curled myself into him. "So it was three months the other day." They were really gone. I still found it hard to accept.

"How does that make you feel baby?"

"I have been trying to live my life like a normal teenager, I still think of them, everyday, and some days it all doesn't work out but I try."

"Sometimes the beauty is in the attempt." Nathan said quietly. "Dixon said it"

"I can't see them, but I know they are here with me every step of the way. It hurts, it does but I am learning to live with it. The weight in my heart, it is slowly getting lighter and that is because of you. So thank you."

"Hales you don't..."

"How can I be so young and feel so old? It's like, I never thought that I would have this many big questions on my plate by now...You know, for most of my life I would have gone through this alone, then I met you and I finally found someone I could depend on when life got like this."

"I am always here for you baby, always and forever."

"I love you so much" I whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Lucas and Peyton walked into the room followed by Brooke and Julian.<p>

"Lucas what are you doing? Your supposed to be resting." I said jumping up and instantly helping him sit down and prop up his leg. "Your lung needs time to heal or it will collapse again, not to mention all the stitches you have and that you should relax so everything has time to heal."

"Haley calm down okay, the doctor said a little movement is okay, walking from the house to the car and the car inside isn't that strenuous."

"Haley come over here and sit down and relax please" Nathan practically begged as I resumed my previous position.

"So are you two...?" Brooke questioned.

"We are together." Lucas said proudly as he reached for Peyton's hand and smiled at her.

_"I'm sorry Luke, its just, I'm a guarded person, I am insecure and just, I don't open up to people easily. I opened up to you in the first place and then when Nikki was brought up I got scared. As many times as people tell me its not true, I feel that no one wants to be around me for too long, my dad, my moms, all my old friends, and even Brooke has been spending more time with Julian. And I don't want it to sound like I am jealous of her because I am so happy for her. Its just that feeling came back and I ran away from you." Peyton said sitting next to him, looking into his eyes._

_"Peyt, its not like that with me. I am not going anywhere. No one feels that way around you, everyone who meets you loves you. You are an amazing person and I want to spend time with you. Peyton, I just I want to be with you." He leaned in and kissed her._

"I'm happy for you guys" I said as Nathan gave me a small smile.

Brooke and Julian laid on the couch as both of their hands rested on Brooke's stomach.

"So I guess we should tell you guys the full story." I said looking down.

Lucas spoke up "Our parents were born and raised in Tree Hill, and our father was a car salesman. He got a job offer when we were five and we moved to Honey Grove."

"I got involved with Derek and...he tried to...force himself on me...then next day when my parents found out and left the house. I never saw them alive again. They were hit by a drunk driver on their way to Derek's house. Our dad died on the scene, my last words to him were 'if you go, I will never speak to you again' my mother lived for three more days, we got to speak to her and be with her during her final moments before she passed. We moved here a month later after school ended." I wiped away a tear. I would always have to live with the regret of what I said to my father.

"Hales..." Peyton said slowly.

"Its okay."

"We just didn't want you guys to treat us differently, but I mean your not like all the people back in Honey Grove, it just took us a little bit to realize that." Lucas explained.

"We love you guys" I told them.

"We love you guys too Tutor Girl"

"Well I don't love that nickname" I muttered quietly.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" Peyton asked me. We were in Brooke's room going through her closet and picking out clothes for tomorrow.<p>

"You know that feeling of being half totally excited, and half completely ready to panic, that's how I feel."

"Why?"

"Its a new school, new people, college applications, and this year I am starting it without my parents. I just I don't want to be judged by that."

"Who cares what those superficial bitches say about you Hales."

"I know and its odd because I'm usually one of those people who likes the first day of school. You know, new pens; new book; new backpack."

"A nerd."

"Exactly!"

"Hales, stop worrying you will do fine." Peyton said.

"I guess"

"So cheerleading starts up next week. I don't think I can be captain. I doubt the athletic director would let me.""

"That could be bad for the baby."

"Peyt you know who is going to be captain if I'm not right?"

"Who" She asked.

"You"

"What?"

"Peyton you are like my second in command."

"I don't know the first thing about being captain."

"Maybe I can still help, just not actually be on the squad."

"You better." She said.

"No offence Peyton, but I mean, you're about the least cheery person I know."

"My mom was a cheerleader."  
>I looked at her "Oh I'm sorry Peyton."<p>

"Its okay, you didn't know. I mean it makes me feel close to her, knowing at some point she was doing exactly what I am."

"I get it Peyt, I do."

She gave me a small smile before walking into Brooke's closet.

* * *

><p>Nathan picked me up before school that day and we drove in together.<p>

"You ready for this?" He asked. I nodded squeezing his hand in mine as he lead me into the school. "What was your locker number again?"

I pulled out my roster from my back pocket. "1904"

"I am 1923 so we are right down the hall from each other." He said leading me to my locker.

"Great, what happens if I get lost."

"None of the teachers care the first few weeks of school if you are late, and their is classroom or an office somewhere in each hallway so their will always be someone for you to ask. Just relax Hales, you will do fine, everyone is going to love you just as much as I do."

"Thank you baby" I said leaning up to kiss him quickly before shutting my locker. He wrapped a hand around my waist again and then lead me to his locker.

"Actually if they love you as much as I do then we have a problem and I will have to beat some people up to make them stay away from my girl." He opened his locker and I leaned against the one next to it.

"Your girl huh? A bit possessive."

"Your my girlfriend, hence my girl." He defended giving me his famous smirk.

"Its okay, I like you calling me your girl, it makes me feel protected."

"Always and forever baby."

He shut his locker. "What do you want to do we have about twenty minutes before we have to go to homeroom."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well I really want to find an empty room and just make out with you but I have a feeling you wont be up for that."

"Nathan!" I scolded grabbing his hand and walking down the hallway. "No. Lets just find everyone else."

"Fine"

As we walked I felt everyone in the school staring at us.

"Nathan?"

"What Hales?"

"Why is everyone looking at us."

"Well I am the basketball captain, and so called 'popular'. I never really walked around with girls besides Brooke or Peyton before you, you know how I was, so its a shock to everyone probably that Nathan Scott has a girlfriend. Plus all the guys are jealous that I am with you and not them because babe, your sexy as hell."

"Nathan" I looked down blushing.

"Well did you want me to lie? Because if I were to say anything other than your the most beautiful girl on the planet it would be a lie."

"Thank you" I whispered leaning up to kiss him again.

I heard someone say "Gross" when I pulled away from Nathan.

"Shut up Pucas, and get over it."

* * *

><p>"I love my classes!" I said placing my books down when I finally found Nathan and Julian at a lunch table.<p>

"You are such a nerd." Nathan joked.

"I am a nerd and proud of it." I declared "Isn't that right Julian." He laughed and nodded.

Peyton and Lucas walked over and took two empty seats.

"How has your day been Luke?"

"Pretty good, I like most of my teachers."

Lucas was a smart kid but none of his teachers liked him last year, I was always proving them wrong and as soon as he came they assumed he would be the same.

When he would raise his hand they wouldn't call on him. "I'm glad Luke" we shared a small smile before Brooke joined us.

"Have you any of you told anyone I was pregnant?" We all nodded no. "Everyone has been giving me dirty looks, and no one ever gave me a dirty look before, I mean I am student council president and captain of the cheerleading squad. Everyone loves me."

"Maybe someone saw you at the OBGYN."

"I just I didn't want anyone to find out yet."

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom really bad." I said starting to get up.

"Why didn't you go earlier then?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't want to miss class!" I said before practically running to the bathroom.

While I was in the stall a group of girls came in.

"'Did you see that girl Nathan Scott was with."

"The new girl is so ugly, I mean what does he see in her?"

"I tried to flirt with Nathan in history because Hadley isn't in that class, and he told me off saying that he was in a serious relationship. I mean since when does Nathan Scott do serious relationships!"

"He never does. She is so out of his league."

"Its such a joke"

"I heard them talking and she is so lame."

"It is not going to last at all."

"I give it a month"

"He could do so much better. I mean I am perfect for him."

"What! No I would be."

"No me"

"Not you."

"Guys stop it, Nathan will have to choose one of us so we might as well put all of our efforts together to make him break up with Hadley to go out with us."

"Did you see Hadley's shoes they totally didn't match her shirt."

"Her shirt didn't go well wither her complexion either."

"She is so weird."

"Plus I think she could afford to drop a few pounds."

"Her little head looks weird on her fat body."

When they left I moved out of the stall and looked in the mirror, suddenly I didn't feel good at all. I thought I looked nice when I left this morning, I felt good about my appearance for once. Tears started falling down my face. I would never be enough.

"Hey Hales" Brooke said walking in, she quickly surveyed the room to make sure no one was in here. She walked into a stall "I know I said I didn't have to go, but when your pregnant, one second you don't and another you do."

I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Hales?" Brooke had walked out of the stall. "Whats' wrong."

"Nothing...its nothing Brooke I promise."

"Haley...you can tell me anything."

"Its really nothing, I was thinking about my parents and I just over reacted. Please don't tell anyone"

"Okay, but I am here...promise me its nothing important." She said uncertain

"I promise Brooke" I said as I splashed some water in my face to make my red eyes go away before we walked back to the table.

* * *

><p>"Hales are you okay, you have been really quiet?" Nathan asked, picking up my mood since lunch.<p>

"Its nothing."

"Haley whats wrong?"

"It is really nothing, I just heard these girls talking about something in the bathroom and they didn't know I was there."

"What were they talking about?"

"Me" I said looking away

"Who were they?" Nathan asked clenching his hands into fists.

"Nathan its not important."

"No its not, obviously they hurt you, what were they saying."

"They called me ugly, weird, and fat. Then they discussed that they would all be better for you and that they are going to try to break us up because our relationship is a joke. "

"Hales, you are the most beautiful girl I know, don't believe them. You are the one for me, the only one and nothing is going to come between us. I love you."

"Then they were talking about my shoes not matching my skin or something. That you don't do serious relationships and that I am out of your league."  
>"If anything I am out of your league baby. Don't listen to them okay, nothing they say is true. Maybe I haven't been in a serious relationship before but that doesn't mean anything. I am so lucky to have you Hales." He said lifting my chin with his forefinger so our eyes met.<p>

"Do you think I have a little head?"

"What? No, I love your head."

I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." I leaned into him more and rested my head on his chest.

"Haley I have to tell you something. Well X Factor auditions are going to be in Charlotte, and I entered you."

"Nathan you shouldn't of done that. It was hard enough for me to sing in front of Tric, I can't sing in front of America!"

"Hales come on, I know you would win you are so talented, share it with the world"

"Nathan...I just can't"

"But you can I know you can."

"Well I am not going to go."

"I already paid the registration early. You are going Hales, and your not going to regret it either I promise."

"I hate you."

"I think you mean love."

"No I don't I can't go up there, I am going to embarrass myself and make things worse."

"Don't let them take it... Your talent... It's all yours. Prove to them that you are better than them, that you are amazing, and beautiful."

"Nathan..."

"Please Hales, do it for me then, if you can't do it for yourself then do it for me."

"Fine" I settled, my nerves instantly setting in as I began to stress out. "When is it."

"Saturday."

"Like this Saturday?" He nodded. "Oh my God, I have to go pick a song and practice if I want to make it and not look like an idiot." I said running to get my computer as Nathan only laughed at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nathan is so weak after they beat him, I feel so bad.<strong>_

_**Aww Chris is going to help find Nathan? Aww Chris is worried about Nate and Hales**_

_**The gun scene was so funny**_

_**"Dan Scott doesnt like this either" HAHA**_

_**Nathan's voiceovers still amaze me**_

_**I love that Mark has me laughing one second (when Dan gives them the guns, they shake their heads and he says he doesn't like it either) and almost crying the other (when Dan says, hes my son he's alive, and that he is their friend, plus Chris is worried about Nathan 3 and Julian says right away that he will help because he loves Nate)**_

_**MARTY THE MIDGET!**_

_**Brooke is smarter than that, call the police dont go alone to an empty parking garage!**_

_**Chris Kellers work here is done! I love all the 'flashback' lines they give Chris!**_

_**Quinn is going to be happy Dan killed the drug dealer**_

_**Shes watching the broadcast oh my**_

_**Dan is going to die I just know it by what he said to Nate**_

_**Julia saved him oh my god he loves Nate**_

_**Nathan is coming home, I am so happy!**_

_**We better get a grand reunion of naley but I feel like we wont...**_

_**I hate that now Nate will probably be depressed thinking he could have been different around Dan.**_

_**I hope Keith will help Dan move on**_

_**I also hope Jimmy makes an appearance**_


	17. The Tears Are In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You. I also do not own Don't Look Away by Kate Voegele, Hero by Enrique Inglesias, or Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen  
><strong>

**I feel like this weeks episode of OTH was easily the best of the season, and one of the best episodes ever! I love love loved the Naley reunion, I know some didn't like it but I loved it because I think I expected nothing, i didn't think we would really get anything and that scene was AMAZING it made everything worth it! And we got ALWAYS and FOREVER! I loved the hi Hales, and then the "If I could sew my skin to yours I would" Was so cute and hilarious I LOVED the Brooke, Nate, Haley, Julian scene."I was kidnapped" "I'm a father" lol The Dan Haley scene was too much for my heart, saying sorry and saying that her and Nathan are perfect together was amazing and then Jamie crying...the Nathan Dan scene breaks my heart...Oh my god, Dan is so sorry and they are playing basketball...to play not to keep score, when Dan asked Nate to play did anyone else Nate's smile! Keith got justice! OH my, I wanted Kieth to come back and now he did, I was a mess! Keith forgives him and they loved each other :'( "Don't worry little brother your my plus one"**

**I am hoping to post more this weekend and I have been so excited to post this all because I am almost done and just want to post it all at one time, but I can't! Oh and I was wrong when I said their were 22 chapters in the first part because their are 23 and I just labeled one chapter wrong.**

Tess- Glad your phone likes my story :) Leyton and Laley, it was really cute to write, Haley stands her ground for herself! What did you think of the Naley reunion, I loved it and keep rewatching!

Ace5492- Thanks :)

Godschildtweety- thanks for the review!

Ashley-HIIIIIIII! what the hell is a blooopymcblopertifson? How has writing been going? I will have to listen to that song, and how did you know to pick lyrics like that detailing like breakups...are you psychic? But if I use that I probably won't go in order. Oh and thanks for the little footnote about the chapter ;)

**Hope you all like this chapter, I hope to update in a few days, or maybe even this weekend but have a nice one :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Tears Are In Your Eyes<em>**

News spread quickly that I was going on X Factor all of my friends knew within the day, some people I met at school were suddenly talking to me about it along with customers at the cafe wishing me luck. Brooke decided to throw me a party Friday night for everyone to get together one last time to wish me luck before Nathan, Lucas, and I headed off to Charlotte the next morning.

Brooke starting taping her fork on her glass when she walked on stage at Tric that night.

"Little ole Haley James once told me that she didn't think her words, her voice, or that she herself was good enough and I am going to tell you again what I said that night. You are more than enough you are amazing and I love you. You see Haley has never been about superficial stuff she looked past all of that. I'm not the smartest person or anything and she never cared about that. She saw past the differences between us and we became best friends because of it. This year, Haley's had her share of ups and downs. Just like all of us. You see this year alot happened to Haley that most of you don't know about..." Brooke paused and looked to me for permission as I nodded "Both of her parents died a few months ago in a horrific car accident. She was hurting and upset but most of you never saw it. Because even when life got hard, Haley never let it in. She was just... Haley. Tough, smart, one-of-a-kind. And she deserves this so Haley James, blow the crowds away at X Factor we all love you and support you. Come back to us a winner because I know you can do this and I am behind you one hundred percent. And you know Hales, if you want to have a trial run of tomorrow on this stage in front of us go for it."

"Thank you" I mouthed to her. She winked at me as Lucas walked on stage.

"My sister has always been there for me no matter what, I am proud to be called her brother...well at least today I am." He said with a chuckle "I just, I am blown away by her talent some, if not most, days. You are amazing always remember that. And if you don't remember this your arts matters Hales, that's what got me here." I smiled at him.

They both walked off stage and I hugged them. "I love you guys."

"How you holding up Hales?" Peyton asked me later in the night.

"I am having that feeling again, I am half exited and half scared. I feel like I am going to throw up."

"Your going to do great, just wait til America sees you."

"Are you trying to convince Haley that she is going to bring the house tomorrow?"Julian said walking over.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Who is with you today Haley?" The presenter asked me. They would show this footage before my audition if I made it.<p>

"My younger brother Lucas, and my boyfriend Nathan."

"Isn't that sweet."

"They are the reason I am here today, I couldn't do it without them and I just want to make them proud."

"Alright Haley your up" A man said.

I gave Nathan and Lucas a quick hug before he lead me backstage. I walked onto the stage holding the microphone he gave me.

"Hi everyone."

"Hello" Paula paused before looking at her paper "Haley James"

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever." Kate said.

"So tells us a little about yourself Haley" Simon said.

"Well I live with my aunt, uncle, cousin, and little brother in Tree Hill. My aunt and uncle are amazing, they took my brother and I in when we had no where else to go, and our friends have been so supportive us so I just want to thank them."

"What song are you going to sing for us?" Chris asked.

"First off I have to say Kate you are like my idol and I didn't know that you were going to be a judge when I picked this but I chose Its Only Life, off of your first album."

She gave me a smile smile before the track began to play.

_Tears are forming in your eyes_  
><em>A storm is warning in the sky<em>

_The end of the world it seems_  
><em>You bend down and you fall on your knees<em>  
><em>Well get back on your feet yeah<em>

_Don't look away_  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby it's only life<em>  
><em>Don't lose your faith<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby its only life<em>  
><em>Yea it's only life<em>

_You were always playing hard_  
><em>Never could let down your guard<em>

_But you can't win_  
><em>If you never give in<em>  
><em>To that voice within<em>  
><em>Saying pick up your chin<em>  
><em>Baby let go of it<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Don't look away<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby it's only life<em>  
><em>Don't lose your faith<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby its only life<em>  
><em>Yea it's only life<em>

_Take your hesitance_  
><em>And your self-defense<em>  
><em>Leave them behind, it's only life<em>  
><em>Don't be so afraid<em>  
><em>Of facing everyday<em>  
><em>Just take your time, it's only life<em>  
><em>I'll be your stepping-stone<em>  
><em>No, don't be so alone<em>  
><em>Just hold on tight, it's only life<em>

_Don't look away_  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby it's only life<em>  
><em>Don't lose your faith<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby its only life<em>  
><em>Yea it's only life<em>

_Don't look away_  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby it's only life<em>  
><em>Don't lose your faith<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Hey baby its only life<em>  
><em>Yea it's only life<em>

It was then Chris' turn to speak. "Normally pretty girls can't sing, but I have to admit you blew me away."

"That was amazing. I...I can't speak...you were amazing, that was the best cover I have ever heard of my song." Kate said.

"Oh my God" I whispered as tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying?" Paula asked.

"She's...she is my idol...and the reason I came on here was because of my boyfriend. He has been their for me through everything, in helping me get over my parents death. He wanted me to come on X Factor so I did this for him, to make him proud, and to hear you say that...I just..."

"Oh Haley" Kate said "Can I give you a hug?"

I nodded quickly as she got up from her seat and gave me a giant, sweet hug. "You just got your first X"

"Thank you" I said before she went back to her seat.

"Yes, absolutely yes" Chris said.

Paula spoke up "I need to tell you something, you had me before you even sang, but then when you did, well if everyone was just like you this would be a tough competition, you are exactly what we need on this show, amazing, and yes!"

"Thank you" I said as the tears came back.

"You are a star, you are the total package, people need to remember your name because I have a feeling we are going to be hearing a lot about you, more than just fifteen minutes of fame. Absolutely yes."

I smiled before walking off the stage cameras were their but I didn't care. I gave Lucas a quick hug before kissing Nathan and hugging him.

"I knew you could do it baby." I began crying in his arms "I am so proud of you...so proud."

"I love you" I whispered. I heard him reply before kissing him again.

They were still filming us when I pulled out my phone and dialed the house "Hey Lily is your Mama or Daddy there?...Aunt Karen?...I did it...I made it!...Thank you...thank you so much for everything...tell Uncle Keith I love him okay, I have to go though okay, love you too."

* * *

><p>Charlotte was the last place for auditions so the next day I was flown to L.A. for boot camp. First we started off learning dances and dancing for an hour straight, then we were split into groups and had to perform in front of the judges those who didn't complete the dance right got eliminated.<p>

Next we were divided into groups and given a song, I was with all girls, a group of three girls, Callie, Leigh, and Jaycee. Then their were single acts like me Aria, Bianca, Hayden, and a duet group Emma and Ellie. We rehearsed for a few hours before needing to go onstage.

_**Haley: I threw a wish in the well,**_

_**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell,**_

_**And now you're in my way**_

_**Hayden:**I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_**Aria:** Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_**Haley:Hey, I just met you,**_

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

_**Hayden:**It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_**Bianca:** Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_**Leigh:** And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_**Aria:** You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_**Emma:**I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_**Bianca:**Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_**Jaycee**:Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_**Leigh:** Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_**Jaycee:**Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_**Callie:** Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_**Emma:**Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_**Ellie:** And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

**_Haley:Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_And you should know that_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

We walked off stage getting applause from the audience before they sat us their to watch other groups. Then they divided everyone into three groups, mine made it, and so did one other. One went home. We then had one hour to go over a song for another 'audition' only 32 people would make it after this.

* * *

><p>"Hi again" I said walking on stage.<p>

"Hello Haley, so when I first saw you I could tell you had the X Factor but so do some other people, can you tell us a little about yourself to make us connect with you more?" Simon asked.

I paused and took a deep breath "My parents...my parents died in a car accident four months ago. It was because of a drunk driver. And its been rough but my family and friends have been their every step of the way and my boyfriend has been amazing through it all. But I know my parents are here with me, I can feel it."

"Alright...so what are you going to sing?" Chris asked.

"Hero, by Enrigue Inglesias."

"Great song, go ahead"

I nodded as the music started.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_  
><em>Would you run and never look back?<em>  
><em>Would you cry if you saw me cry?<em>  
><em>And would you save my soul, tonight?<em>

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
><em>Would you laugh?<em>  
><em>Oh please tell me this.<em>  
><em>Now would you die for the one you loved?<em>  
><em>Hold me in your arms, tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I will stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_  
><em>Or would you lie?<em>  
><em>would you run and hide?<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care...<em>  
><em>You're here tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I will stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_Oh, I just want to hold you._  
><em>I just want to hold you.<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care...<em>  
><em>You're here tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I will stand by your forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>And I will stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero_

The judges weren't aloud to say anything until everyone had competed so I walked off stage to applause.

All the girls walked back on about three hours later. I stood their afraid out of my mind as everyone else filed onto the stage. As much as I had denied it before but I really wanted this. I was excited to do this and really wanted to make it to the judges house.

"This girl was truly amazing and had inspiring talent... Hayden"

"You were an inspirational singer every time you walked on this stage...Jaycee you are going to the judges house."  
>Simon cleared his throat "You blew us away, and I believe you could win this thing. All of us loved you each time and this was a unanimously decision to keep you...Haley"<p>

I started to cry as the girl next to me hugged me. I walked off the stage like I was directed and out the doors. I made it. Nathan stood there. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in Tree Hill?"

"I couldn't leave you. I am so proud of you baby" I ran into his arms before sobbing.

"I made it."

"You did, and everyone is so proud of you Hales, you were amazing!"

"Thank you" I whispered before burying my head into his chest.


	18. Come On And Come To Me Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You. I also do not own The Right Time by Everly.**

**Incase I didn't make it clear enough last chapter the judges were Kate Voegele, Chris Keller, Paula Abdul, and Simon Cowell.  
><strong>

**Ace5492-thank you :)**

**Godschildtweety-Thanks!**

**Tess-thanks and yes its from PLL, do you watch, who else do you think is on the A team? Glad your phone loves me! I keep rewatching the naley scenes I feel so spoiled that we got so many because that like never happens, I was blubbering throughout the entire episode. A mess.I have been listening to Florence and the Machine all weekend, I have been obsessed with it she is amazing!**

**Hope you guys like it and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come On And Come To Me Now<strong>_

Kate Voegele was my mentor. She lived right outside of Tree Hill so I could still live in Tree Hill with Karen and Keith. After a few days of working with Kate and producers

I was finally going to sing in front of her so she would decided if I made it to the live shows.

"Hi Kate" I said walking onto the platform.

"Hey Hales, whenever you are ready."

I nodded.

_Hold me_  
><em>A little bit closer<em>  
><em>Tell me where you want me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>

_We can write_  
><em>A story in the sunrise<em>  
><em>We can tell the legions of the sea<em>  
><em>Legions of the sea<em>

_We'll tell them_  
><em>The story goes that you and I will make it<em>  
><em>The story goes that nothing will break this<em>  
><em>The story goes that forever is in our hearts<em>

_When everything is lovely_  
><em>When everything is fine<em>  
><em>It's the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>

_When everything is broken_  
><em>When everything's all wrong<em>  
><em>It's the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>  
><em>It's always the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>

_Whisper your name in the moonlight_  
><em>Display the portrait of who you are<em>  
><em>(Portrait of who you are)<em>  
><em>Capture the dreams<em>  
><em>Of our future<em>  
><em>Command the heavens<em>  
><em>To follow through<em>  
><em>The heavens<em>  
><em>To follow through<em>

_Tell them_  
><em>The story goes that you and I will make it<em>  
><em>The story goes that nothing will break this<em>  
><em>The story goes that forever is in our hearts<em>

_When everything is lovely_  
><em>When everything is fine<em>  
><em>It's the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>

_When everything is broken_  
><em>When everything's all wrong<em>  
><em>It's the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>  
><em>It's always the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>

_We never have to wonder_  
><em>Where we went wrong<em>  
><em>We're making our own way<em>  
><em>Well none of this will crumble<em>  
><em>If we keep believing<em>  
><em>(Believing)<em>

_When everything is lovely_  
><em>When everything is fine<em>  
><em>It's the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>

_When everything is broken_  
><em>When everything's all wrong<em>  
><em>It's the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>

_It's always the right time_  
><em>To hold onto you<em>  
><em>It's always the right time<em>  
><em>To hold on to you<em>

"I have to say that you blow me away every time and I just...your safe you are going to live weeks. Their is no way you are going home now."

"Thank you so much!" I said giving her a hug.

* * *

><p>There was a break between judges houses and live week so I stayed in Tree Hill for a while. The first basketball game was tonight, the father son basketball game.<p>

Nathan hadn't even gotten to choose whether he would play or not, Dan assumed he would the second he heard about it, where as Lucas asked Keith to fill in for him.

Nathan and I held hands walking through the empty gym.

"I had a run in with Dan earlier."

"What happened baby?"

_"Your really going to do this tonight huh? Make it all about you again. But why am I surprised its always about you" Nathan said, Dan had organized for a news station crew to come and cover Dan Scott: Local Legend Hits the Courts Once More._

_"Its about the campaign"_

_"No its not its about you, I am sick of living in your shadow of being Dan Scott's son. After the father-son game I am quiting the team. I already talked it over with Whitey."_

_"Nathan your not doing that I won't permit it."_

_"You don't have to don't you get that its not about you! But I will make you a deal, you win I will stay on the team, if I win I make my own decision."_

_"I hold the scoring title."_

_"Yeah but your playing with forty and fifty year old men, have fun."_

_"So that's it..you're just going to make that decision? Based on a game?"_

_"You made that decision for me, because of a game."_

_"This is a joke. And this bet tonight. Is that a joke, too? Or would you really quit the team? You have everything to lose here and nothing to gain."_

_"Sometimes what you call "everything," I call "nothing.""_

"Would you really do that Nate, would you quit the game?"

"Its not fun anymore, it used to be fun. I used to get this thrill inside of me when I stepped on the court. That doesn't happen anymore."

"Just think about it before you react okay?"

"I remember this one summer, I was playing little league baseball, and I was the pitcher, and my dad was the coach. Anyway, this kid, Billy Lyons, he was a great hitter. Everything he hit was a home run. So, you know, he got up to the plate and there was nobody on base, so I just walked him. Four straight pitches, nothing even close to a strike. So my dad calls a timeout, comes to the mound, and I'm thinking he's gonna say like, smart move or good thinking son, something like that. But instead... instead he grabs me by the arm, and he kicks me in the ass as hard as he can. I mean, he literally took me by the arm so that I wouldn't like, go flying, he kicked me so hard. Then he brought Stevie Planking in to pitch, sat me on the bench, never mentioned it was the last baseball game I ever played."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I don't know if its even worth it anymore."

* * *

><p>Dan walked into Whitey's office "You're despicable, you know that? Letting the dreams of this team just vanish. You're full of crap."<p>

"It comes with old age, Danny, constipation."

"Shut up you old man, you are really going to let Nathan quit, his future will be gone along with this teams' future."

"Its not my decision to make Danny its Nathan's you know most people just want their kids to be happy. You have everything ass backwards."

"I want Nathan to have a future to work towards not.."

"You mean you don't want him being a burn out car salesman? Did you ever think you did this to him with all the pressure you put on him growing up. If your blaming someone blame yourself. Now get out of my office Danny I need to get myself organized to beat your sorry ass tonight."

* * *

><p>"Son" Dan said getting Lucas' attention as he walked down the hall.<p>

"What Dan."

"That's Mr. Scott to you and tell Nathan I want to talk to him."

"No I think I'll pass."

"That's exactly what I want you to do pass the ball to Nathan game is between the two of us"

"Mental note, Nathan's Daddy wants me to pass the ball to him." With that Lucas walked away.

* * *

><p>The guys stood around warming up as the fathers stood on the opposite side watching theirs sons then mimicking them. The ref blew the whistle so Dan and Nathan went to the center "And for to nights face off, Dan Scott and his son Nathan."<p>

"Sounds like your old man got a louder applause than you" Dan said smugly

"Are you sure your hearing aids not turned up to loudly" Dan extended his hand to Nathan who only hit it away.

The ref through the ball in the air as Dan pushed Nathan and hit the ball to his teammates. They ran down the court as Keith dribble the ball and passed it to Dan for a three pointer.

The boys joked around, Tim bounced the ball with his knees, before throwing it to Lucas who spun it on his finger and threw it to another player who dribble it between his legs before rolling on the floor and throwing it to Nathan. "And the boys are rubbing it in on their fathers."

"Don't try that crap on me Nathan" All the fathers laughed at their sons but Dan didn't when Nathan put the ball under his shirt, spun it around then drove to the hoop for an easy layup. That made the sons up by thirty at half time.

"Lets make this game interesting, we are going to make the score zero zero next basket wains." The announcer said.

"Just get me the ball" Nathan said in their huddle

"Alright Ravens on three one two three"

"Ravens"

Tim got the ball inbounded to him as he dribbled down the lane. Dan blocked off Nathan. "Game over Dan." Nathan ran to get the ball as Tim threw it, he then went for the open layup and as he jumped Dan ran into him. Nathan fell flat on his back.

Haley instantly jumped out of her seat.

"Don't go out there Hales" Brooke held out her arm to stop her. "It will just make things worse between the two of him, he is moving and okay."

The gym went silent as Nathan laid on the floor and groaned.

"Brooke let me go" Haley whispered.

Nathan tried to get up but couldn't "You okay?" Dan questioned. "I couldn't give you the winning bucket Nathan."

Lucas walked over and locked hands with Nathan, helping him up. The crowd clapped as he stood "You wanna beat him?"

"Yeah...but I want do it myself, thanks man."

Lucas nodded understand while patting his back and following as he ran to the sidelines.

The ball was inbounded and thrown to Lucas. Nathan jogged around as Lucas handed it to him while saying quietly. "You can do this Nate lets go"

Nathan felt the pressure when he drove to the hoop and bounced the ball off his foot and it went out of bounds. One of the fathers dribbled down the lane as he gave it to Dan. Nathan stayed close to Dan blocking him from moving "Sloppy turnover that's not like you Nathan"

"That's because it was on purpose."

"One purpose why?"  
>"Cause you don't deserve my best game Dad. Look I could've beat you you know it and I know it. But you know if you want to win so bad go ahead. " Nathan backed of of Dan and stood there. "I'll give it to you."<p>

Dan being the selfish ass he was took the layup and won the game. Keith only shook his head at his brother while Karen looked at him with disgrace.

"You didn't beat me dad you never will" Nathan said dropping the ball on the floor and walking into the locker room.

* * *

><p>Lucas approached Keith as he tied his shoes in the locker room. "Good game."<p>

"What are you kidding me. I was by far the worst one out there. And that includes old Mr. Butier with his wooden leg."

"No Keith you know it wasn't about basketball, and just so you know what you did for Nathan and what you've done for me...well lets just say I was proud to have you as my dad for the night."

"Thanks Luke" He said giving him a hug.

"No thank you."

* * *

><p>Nathan walked out of the locker room to see Dan waiting for him.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you good game son"

"You don't care your just happy you won. You know this whole thing, is just another chance for you to pick me apart and show me how much better you are. Well there you go dad, you just kick my ass. Congratulations, it was great really."

Nathan started clapping loudly as people walked by.

"Don't make a scene."

"Its all about you isn't it dad? You are so full of shit! You're a bully and you don't give a damn about anything other then your own ego."

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"You know what you should do? You should give mom her divorce, you should do her a favor and give mom a divorce. She'll never be happy with you dad, no one will."

"Anything else bugging you?"

"Just you."

Nathan then walked off wanting to get away from him and to find Haley. Or really anyone that wasn't Dan Scott.

* * *

><p>"How you doing baby?" I asked finally finding him.<p>

"Okay, I mean I guess maybe this could be good for me, maybe I will find that spark again."

"You'll be alright I know it."

"As long as I have you I have everything I need."

"How is your back doing, do you need ice or..."

"Its fine, but maybe a day of the two of us relaxing tomorrow will fix it completely. How was your night?"

"Pretty good, I only had three people come up and ask me about X Factor."

"Your life is never going to be the same again."

"Theirs no going back now so why not just embrace it."

"Anyone ever tell you your a genius Haley James?"

"Maybe once or twice" I joked as he chuckled. "You know this is all going to work out right?"

"You know, sometimes I find your goodness staggering, your kindness is overwhelming. If I haven't said it lately, you're also sexy as hell."

"Thanks baby" I leaned up to kiss him. "This is why I love you, for little moments like this, they make everything worth it."

"You know, I don't know how I deal with all this crap with my parents if you weren't around."

"You're welcome." I said questionably.

"I'm serious. It's like the worse things get with my parents, the better things get with you."

"I am always here for you Nathan. Its all going to be okay, I know it."

"Of course its going to be okay, I have you by my side. I love you."

"You love me?" I joked looking up into his eyes.

"Of course I do you, dork. With all my heart."

* * *

><p>"How does this whole X Factor thing work anyhow?" Brooke asked. I sat in her room as she painted my nails.<p>

"I am going to fly out to LA every Monday right after school and take a red eye back every Wednesday night. I worked it out with my teachers that they will give me all my work for those two days on Monday and I can do it on the plane. They will give me take home tests too so that works out. And as long as I practice while I am here Kate will be fine with it and I will get on the stage to work that all out Tuesday morning."

"What song are you singing for the first live week?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry Brookie."

"But Hales I'm your **best** friend, that has to count for something. I promise not to tell anyone."

"I will tell you its an original song but that's it Brooke."

"Fine" She pouted but quickly got over it. "What are you going to wear?"

I laughed "I don't know, that's what I have to work out on Tuesday. Lets stop talking about this for now. Hows the baby?"

"We found out the sex the other day."

"Oh tell me!"

"I don't know your not revealing anything with the X..."

"Brooklyn Penelope Scott you tell me this instant!"

"Well she is happy and healthy in her mama's stomach." Brooke smiled.

"Its a girl?" I asked quietly as she nodded. I quickly hugged her. "Brooke this is..."

"Awesome, I know, I always wanted a little girl."

"And she is going to have the best mommy ever?"

"Do you really think that?" I nodded as she hugged me again.

* * *

><p>When Julian came over I left the two alone and wandered over to Nathan's room, I went to knock but he opened the door before I could. "Oh hey."<p>

"Hi Nate, where you headed."

"Well I was going to go to the cafe to grab a bite if you want to join me?"

"When aren't you hungry?"

"I am a growing boy." He joked grabbing my hand and leading me out the door before Dan interrupted us.

"Son"

"What Dan?"

"I have a gift for you. Five-speed Mustang fully-loaded and it's all yours. I know this divorce has been hard on you, Nate. I just want to thank you for sticking by the old man. What's the matter? You're not supposed to look around at a gift, ya know."

"It's not a gift, Dad. This is a bribe."

"A bribe, wow! Not exactly the thank you I was expecting."

"Ok, thanks for the car, Dad. Now I can get away from you whenever I want. Lets go Hales"

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Nathan asked pulling my World Literature test out of my folder.<p>

"Its nothing." I said trying to grab it.

"This isn't nothing Hales?"

"Nathan just give me it back okay!"

"Haley...you got an F. You never get F's."

"I'm not perfect all the time, I am human, its possible."

"But this isn't like you."

"Nathan..it has been four months."

"I know that, but how is it relevant?"

"Look at the date on the test...it was the twenty-first. I didn't study on the twentyth. I didn't do anything. You know this you saw me."

"Oh...I never realized you actually studied."

"How do you think I get A's?"

"I thought you were just that smart."

"No I am just a normal person Nate...everyone sees me as some angel."

"Because you are" he whispered against the top of my head as I leaned further into him"Your my angel."

"And I talked to Mr. Kline about it, he is offering me extra credit because I talked to him about it."

"Okay...its just I don't want your grades to drop because of the X Factor"

"They won't everything else has stayed the same aside from this test."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go, but I do."<p>

"What?" Nathan asked perplexed as he parked the car at the airport.

"I don't want to go and leave Tree Hill, or you, or anything here. But I really want to get on that stage and have fun."

"Don't miss me." I looked at him with an arched brown. "I mean miss me and Tree Hill but don't dwell on it, be happy and embrace the experience because its one in a life time, and when the time comes hopefully after you win you will come back to us for good. But enjoy the experience. Enjoy the journey."

"You always give me the best advice." I said leaning over to kiss him.

"I try" He joked with a smirk.

"Alright I love you and will see you in a few days."

"Go show America what you got baby, you are going to do great and I love you."

"Thanks, I will call you when I land."


	19. You Don't Know What To Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You. I also do not own The House That Built Me: Miranda Lambert, Without You-Usher, or Stitch by Stitch-Javier Colon.**

**It seems like over the next few months/year, my life is going to get really tough and things might get crazy so I will try to avoid going awall on you guys but this has been one of the toughest and most stressful years of my life and now I get terrible head aches and eye pains do to stress so guys, I'm sorry because I don't know this will affect my writing.**

**But I love you all and you are all amazing people!**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS I GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL YOU ARE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE AND I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU LOVE ME EVEN THOUGH I AM BEING VERY REPETITIVE AND ANNOYING  
><strong>

**Jodie- **I love you so much :) Yes, maybe just a fantasy ;) You too, keep writing and your amazing as well Jodster...my birthdays coming up do you know what that means ;) Quite weird to love Simon because he is an ass...as you may see in this chapter. Your so funny, and J I am no where near perfection but thanks for the complement.

** Tess-** thanks :) I love Whitey, I think on team A is Aria actually I have read alot of things that are pretty suspicious and make me think its her. Joy deserves all the awards but the system is screwed up, but I love that Joy says awards don't matter to her at all.**  
><strong>

**Ace5492- **thanks :)

**Hebewe- **you got me to a 100 reviews! therefore I love you thank you sssoooooooo much! Thank you so much for the reviews and what you said :) I think I secretly love writing Dan as an ass because I always do it.

**Have fun with the cliffhanger in this chapter ;) Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Don't Know What To Do<strong>_

I walked into the stage and before the music began I started to speak "This week, as you all know, the theme is express yourself and be who you are. The best way I could do this I felt was to sing an original song of my own, so everyone this is, The House That Built Me and thank you for listening."

_I know they say you can't go home again,_  
><em>I just had to come back one last time,<em>  
><em>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam,<em>  
><em>But these hand prints on the front steps are mine.<em>

_Up those stairs in that little back bedroom,_  
><em>Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar,<em>  
><em>I bet you didn't know under that live oak,<em>  
><em>My favorite dog is buried in the yard.<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it,_  
><em>The brokenness inside me might start healing,<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else,<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself,<em>  
><em>If I could walk around I swear I'll leave,<em>  
><em>Won't take nothin but a memory,<em>  
><em>From the house that built me.<em>

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years,_  
><em>From Better Homes and Garden magazine,<em>  
><em>Plans were drawn and concrete poured,<em>  
><em>Nail by nail and board by board,<em>  
><em>Daddy gave life to mamas dream.<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it,_  
><em>The brokenness inside me might start healing,<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else,<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself,<em>  
><em>If I could just come in I swear I'll leave,<em>  
><em>Won't take nothin but a memory,<em>  
><em>From the house that built me.<em>

_You leave home you move on and you do the best you can,_  
><em>I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am,<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it,_  
><em>This brokenness inside me might start healing,<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else,<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself,<em>  
><em>If I could walk around I swear I'll leave,<em>  
><em>Won't take nothin but a memory,<em>  
><em>From the house that built me.<em>

"I feel like every time we see you Haley, you are singing a ballad of sorts, and that song was amazing but if you are going to be the next X Factor you need to show us something new, some diversity. Step out of your comfort zone." Simon said.

"So basically you don't want Haley to be who she is, this song is her and I believe at this stage it was the perfect song for her. I loved it and I completely disagree" Kate said arguing with Simon.

"I felt confident in singing this song because this song is me...it is my life and about...just well everything. And if I were to create an album songs like this would be on it." I explained.

"Its was okay" Chris said "But I think if I were your mentor it would have been better."

"Chris you think your the best at everything" Paula said "Haley I think this was perfect for you, just ignore Simon and Chris you are wonderful."

"Thank you" I said graciously as the announcer escorted me off the stage.

* * *

><p>"So where is Nate at anyway?" I asked Brooke as we sat on the beach behind the beach house."<p>

"Dan drug him to the dealership because he claims Nate should know how things work for when we inherit it. Little does he know, Nathan and I have talked about this many times and each time we come back to the conclusion that we are just going to sell it. We don't want it from him."

"I can understand that." I said lying down on my blanket that was next to hers.

"I am so going to have an uneven tan." Brooke complained. "I can't lie on my stomach anymore because of the baby."

"I see" I said looking at her stomach, their was a small bump forming. "How is my little niece doing today?"

"She is actually moving a lot, its really cool Hales, I wish you could feel it."

"One day" I whispered.

"What was that Haley James"

"I said one day, like one day I will hopefully."

"Don't worry you and boytoy will have tons of little naley babies."

"Naley?" Peyton questioned walking over and laying down "Sorry I'm late, but what were you saying."

"Keep up Peyt" I teased. "Naley is apparently Nathan and I's couple name."

"Yeah I called them it first so no one else can take credit for it. We were talking about all the naley kids they were going to have."

"Tons and tons"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, how could they tell this.

"You can just tell that you two are going to have so many kids because you are so so so in love."

"I mean we talked about having kids but never an amount just that we wanted a big family." I admitted.

"What about you and Julian Brookie?" Peyton asked.

"I mean we are going to have more than one but that's as far we have talked about it. I do know that we aren't going to have another until after we are married.

"When is that going to happen?"

"Well I mean we want to get married but I don't want people to just assume we are getting married because of the baby because we aren't so maybe once the baby is a little older."

"So you do plan on getting married."

"Definitely. Just not now. What about you and Luke?"

"We just want to get through college and then we will figure things out."

"Peyt, just so you know, I have never seen him like this around anyone else before, you are really special to him."

"He tells me he loves me all the time and that I saved him, I don't exactly understand him all the time but I get where he is coming from."

"He was dark and edgy for the first month or so, but when he met you it all changed."

"Six billion people in the world... Six billion souls... And sometimes, all you need is one."

"You said it right their." Brooke said grabbing Peyton's hand and giving her a smile before doing the same with me.

"Were three very lucky girls"

"So Peyt did you see Dan's new bribe for Nathan." She looked at Brooke questionably. "He got him a new five speed car."

"Only your parents."

"My mom actually yelled at him today 'Pack a bag and get out or so help me God, I will stab you in your sleep.' He is going to work then moving in here for now and when the divorce happens it will probably be permanent."

"When is the election?"

"A week or two from now, I don't actually know, but soak up the sun girls, once Dan moves in here we are goind to have to find a new place to Dan because I don't want to risk a run in with Dan."

"You mean like this." A voice said as we all jumped up. I quickly hit Nathan "Don't do that to us...you wonderful man" I leaned in and kissed him.

"Way to give in too easily Haley" Brooke complained wrapping up her towel.

"I haven't seen my boyfriend in days I missed him." I said before kissing him again.

Lucas and Julian followed Nathan to the beach I looked over and heard Peyton and Lucas' conversation.

"Excuse me I have a boyfriend." Peyton joked after he kissed her.

"Really? Where is he?"

"Good question I've been wondering that myself for a few days."

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"Makes a girl feel crappy one minute he is their and then poof vanishing boyfriend."

"Poof?"

"Poof!"

"Luke can I talk to you for a second?" I asked pulling him away.

"Whats up Hales?"

"What is up with you you have been distant with Peyton lately?"

"I just I don't want to get too attached to anyone like I did before. It only got me hurt in the end."

"Don't be afraid to love her and to have that feeling of wanting to be with her all the time because that is just how much you love her. I have that feeling with Nathan and it feels amazing. Love heals Luke. It really does. Just do what you have to do to be happy."

"I'm afraid"

"Being afraid is okay. But if you don't work through that fear, you might miss out on some pretty great things. So concur it, destroy it, overcome it, do what ever you have to do to face it. Luke the only thing wrong with faith, love and hope is not having them. So face your fears and overcome them."

"Thanks Hales, your the best sister I could ask for.

"Hey, we are here for each other because its what siblings do."

"I will always be there for you, Haley…You'll always be my best friend."

"You too buddy."

"And Peyton will always be my number two girl, no one can ever replace you Hales."

"Thank you" I grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the others. "Just remember it's not about perfect. It's about living your life and doing the best you can. So go and fix things with your girlfriend."

"I'm an idiot."

"I know. Its practically common knowledge."

By now we were standing with the others. "Hey Peyt what do you say we get out of here?"

"Sure" She agreed. Lucas gave me a quick glance before walking away with her.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I just had to make Lucas realize something."

"What?"

"That the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most."

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you talk like that?" Nathan whispered before kissing me again.

* * *

><p>"So last week, you all decided that you wanted something different from me, so this is me stepping out of my comfort zone." I said from the piano bench. "Here we go"<br>I started playing the piano accapello.

_I can't win I can't reign_  
><em>I will never win this game without you without you<em>  
><em>I am lost I am vain<em>  
><em>I will never be the same without you without you<em>

_I won't run I won't fly_  
><em>I will never make it by without you without you<em>  
><em>I can't rest I can't lie<em>  
><em>All I need is you and I without you<em>

I stood up, grabbed the mic, and kicked my seat back. Dancers came out and the lighting changed.

_Without... You_  
><em>Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You You You<em>  
><em>Without... You You You<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

_Can't erase so I'll take blame_  
><em>But I can't accept that we were strange without you without you<em>  
><em>I can't quit now this can't be right<em>

_I can't take one more sleepless night without you without you_  
><em>I won't soar I won't climb<em>  
><em>If you're not here I'm paralysed without you without you<em>

_I can't look I'm so blind_  
><em>Lost my heart I lost my mind without you<em>

_Without...You_  
><em>Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You You You<em>  
><em>Without... You You You<em>  
><em>Without You<em>

_I am lost I am vain_  
><em>I will never be the same without you without you without you.<em>

Kate and Paula sat back down in their seats seeing as they stood up while I sung. I stood their catching my breath as Simon spoke "This was wonderful, you stepped out of your comfort zone but didn't over do it. You were yourself and just kick it up a few notches. Great job."

"It did its purpose, it got people dancing but I didn't feel you in it." Chris said.

"I thought you blew it out of the park Haley, keep it up" Paula said.

"Hales, that was awesome, you still amaze me every time." Kate said.

"Thank you so much you guys."

* * *

><p>The presenter, Steve, stood us in a line on stage the next day. "Two of these beautiful people will go home tonight. Now in no particular order I will reveal five who are safe." The lights lowered. "And the first contestant safe is...Hayden."<p>

People applauded as she exited stage left. "And the next safe is...the Travelers!" The all embraced before running off the stage.

"Another safe is...Jace" He bowed and exited stage right as did Riley and Traci.

"The next three who are safe are Corey...Ian...and the Keiton Brothers! We will find out the bottom three after this break."

* * *

><p>"And the person not in the bottom three is...Lee" My heart dropped. "Now the person who got the least amount of votes and is going home with out a safety performance is...Brandon."<p>

I let out a sigh of relief at least I had a chance. "Now as we say goodbye why don't the Three Star's and Haley go get ready backstage."

The Three Star's went first while I hummed the finale to Le Miserables backstage. I was a panicked mess, I didn't want to go home yet. I couldn't. They gave me my guitar before pushing me onto the stage. I was shaking.

"Hello Haley, now why do you think you are here?" Steve asked.

"I took a step to far away from who I am, but if I am here next week I will find a happy medium."

"Alright thank you, whenever you are ready." What If I'm never going to be ready.

I started playing my guitar slowly.

_Blue and Black _

_Heart torn out _

_You uncover whats beneath my skin _

_There and back _

_There's no doubt _

_Your touch is my medicine_

_I'll be OK _

_Cause you heal me _

_And I'll give you all my pieces broken _

_In your hand there is nothing that you can't fix _

_My heart is brave my scars are open_

_So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

_So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

_What do you say _

_Without words _

_Resuscitate what was numb inside so _

_Repair me _

_Every bit of me _

_Cause your bringing me back to life_

_I'll be OK _

_Cause you heal me _

_And I'll give you all my pieces broken _

_In your hand there is nothing that you can't fix _

_My heart is brave _

_My scars are open_

_So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

_I'm still afraid of falling _

_Somehow it's taken over me _

_Don't ever let me let it go_

_There and back _

_There's is no doubt _

_Your touch makes me whole again _

_And I'll give you all my pieces broken_

_In your hands there is nothing that you can't fix _

_My heart is brave _

_My scars are open_

_So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

_Put me back together now stitch by stitch_

_Put me back together now stitch by stitch._

"I don't get it." Simon said.

"What is their to get, my parents died and I was a mess, then I met Nathan and he is helping me get through it, I wouldn't be here without him." I explain.

"That is what I am talking about Simon, that fire I was telling you about inside of her. She is full of so much...greatness and you have only seen some of it so far." Kate defended as they brought the Three Stars back.

"Chris we need your vote."

"I believe that Haley has so much we haven't even seen yet, so I am voting off the Three Stars"

"Kate" Steve said.

"I vote off the Three Stars."

"Simon"

"Haley we see the same thing all the time so I am voting you off."

"Paula"

"I can't do this, you can't always put this on me, I love them both and don't want to see either of them go."

"Paula we need an answer either you vote of the Three Stars or Haley and we go to dead lock."

I was trembling.

"You have to know, I love you so much and this is so hard for me. You have so much talent and I know you will go places...the Three Stars"

I starting crying as I hugged them before running off the stage. I made it again through thin ice but I made it.

* * *

><p>Brooke, Nathan, and I came to school together the following day. Julian, Lucas, and Peyton each had their respective activities to do before school started so we joked on our way to her locker then headed to the tutor center as soon as we got in we heard something.<p>

_A Gunshot._

I looked to Nathan who looked scared out of his mind. As soon as the people finished filing in I locked the door and slid down the wall between Nathan and Brooke. I looked at the others in the room, their were Mouth and Skills from Nathans' river court friends, and two guys I didn't recognize.

* * *

><p>Peyton walked down the hallway trying to get to her locker before homeroom but she stopped when she turned the corner. Someone had a gun, someone had a gun and they just fired it.<p>

She felt a sharp pain in her leg as glass shatter, the glass was in her leg. She then fell from the pain not able to move as people ran around her leaving here there...to die. She had to get out of the hallway in case he came back. The library door was right next to where she was. I started to pull herself towards it using her arms on the ground,

* * *

><p>Julian walked out of the A.V. room three minutes before homeroom to see the hallway empty. Like dawn of the head. He surveyed the area before figuring out the quickest way out. The exit by the library. He walked down the hallway with his best spy impression. Peaking around edges before completely turning the corner and trying to be light on his feet. Then he saw it...a shattered door and a pool of blood. Whoever was bleeding, he couldn't leave them, if they died he would be forever guilty. Julian quickly walked into the library following the blood path only to see it leading behind a bookshelf. He turned the corner quickly surprised at what he saw.<p>

"Peyton?"

"Julian, oh thank God" She whispered. He then saw her leg.

"Peyt, I have to get you out of here."

"No I cant walk I tried, I barely crawled into here."

"Did...did you get shot?"

"No, I got cut by some broken glass." Julian looked around trying to figure out what to do. "Julian, I lost Brooke, we were supposed to meet up at the tutoring center but I never got there, I'm sorry."

"She's fine she was with Haley at the opposite end of the school this morning.I guess we aren't moving anytime soon I am going to go block of the exits and then we are going to work out something after you tell me what happened.."

* * *

><p>Lucas ran around outside looking for anyone he knew. He had been outside the school on the quad when he heard the gunshot. He then got thrown onto a bus and drove off to the gym.<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to get out of here" Nathan whispered.<p>

"No we need to stay put its procedure lock down til we know its safe" I said taking his hand in mine.

"And I'm saying lock down is crap if whoever is out their is a student there going to know where we are at." Some guy said.

"What about the windows we could break the windows and get out" Brooke suggested, I looked over to see her with both hands resting on her stomach.

"No this...it just goes to a courtyard its enclosed just for light" Mouth pointed out.

"Besides we get to breakin' all the windows all we do is draw attention to ourselves" Skills said.

"You don't think a locked door is going to tell whatever psycho is out their that were in here?"

"Why would you call them psycho?"

"Something to do with them trying to kill us all fat ass."

"Brooke are you okay, maybe you should sit in a chair or something?" I said to her.

"Okay" she whispered I helped her up.

"Haley we have to get out of here."

"I know Brooke this isn't good for the baby"

"We are getting out of here, lets go" Nathan said.

"Don't" Said the boy in the maroon hoodie as he raise the gun at us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How 'bout them apples ;)<strong>_

_**I should be able to update tomorrow...hopefully!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9x12:<br>**_

_**A mention of Whitey and Principal Turner!**_

_**Junk, Mouth, Skills, and Fergie at the rivercourt...AMAZING and Fergie's fro was huge!**_

_**I love Chase asked about Nate, Chase admitted to being a bar tender and that we got to see Chase/Haley because its nice to know they are friends, we never got to see that and Haley has all the answers!**_

_**Mouth and Millie were so cute! Millie is so sweet!**_

_**I totally saw the Victoria stuff coming but Brooke was hilarious!**_

_**Chase doesn't like girls...yeah right, HA**_

_**Aww Clay is such a cute mother and Quinn is so cute with him!**_

_**"What'd up Haley James Scott, whats good" Skills! No one wants those cds!**_

_**Laley reference!**_

_**Haley's always has all the wisdom for everyone. **_

**_The Clay/Quinn was sooooo cute_**

_**"TONIGHTS OTH FEATURES..." I will miss hearing that.**_

_**I had known someone was going to get married so when Mouth and Millie**__** rolled around I was like he's gonna propose...nope so when Clay/Quinn were shown i knew it was them**_


	20. Take Me Into Your Darkest Hour

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You.**

**So I tried to change/add as much as I could but I couldn't do much or I would have lost the premise, I am hoping to update again soon, Tuesday hopefully, but have fun with another cliffhanger ;)**

**Hebewe- your special :) thanks for the review, glad you liked it and keep reading ;)  
><strong>

** Ace5492- thanks :)**

**TessyManiac- A cliffhanger to torture you with! I have a list of reasons why I think its Aria if you want them? Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Take Me Into Your Darkest Hour<em>**

"We need to get out of here" Nathan whispered.

"No we need to stay put its procedure lock down til we know its safe" I said taking his hand in mine.

"And I'm saying lock down is crap if whoever is out their is a student there going to know where we are at." Some guy said.

"What about the windows we could break the windows and get out" Brooke suggested, I looked over to see her with both hands resting on her stomach.

"No this...it just goes to a courtyard its enclosed just for light" Mouth pointed out.

"Besides we get to breakin' all the windows all we do is draw attention to ourselves" Skills said.

"You don't think a locked door is going to tell whatever psycho is out their that were in here?"

"Why would you call them psycho?"

"Something to do with them trying to kill us all fat ass."

"Brooke are you okay, maybe you should sit in a chair or something?" I said to her.

"Okay" she whispered I helped her up.

"Haley we have to get out of here."

"I know Brooke this isn't good for the baby"

"We are getting out of here, lets go" Nathan said.

"Don't" Said the boy in the maroon hoodie as he raise the gun at us. "No body's going anywhere" I instantly grabbed onto Nathan and moved my body to block Brooke.

"Get away from the door!"

"Jimmy" Mouth said quietly.

"Do it Mouth!" He yelled.

"Alright, alright just chill out Jim" Nathan said as we all quickly moved.

"Everyone get away from the door!" He yelled again.

"Oh Jimmy. What'd you do?" Mouth asked shaking his head.

"Move back Skills" Jimmy said waving the gun.

"Or what, you gonna shoot me, we used to be friends dog."

"Yeah used to be"

"So its gonna be like that aight"

"Jim you cant do this." Mouth whispered.

"Its a little late for that Mouth"

"I can't be here" Brooke whispered

"Look man just let us go I'm sorry I called you fat ass"

"Its a little late for that too"

"What about you hero" He said pointing the gun at Nathan. "You were always trying to show off and be_ brave, _what about now?" I placed my hand over his heart in attempt to protect him. He kept a hand on my waist to keep me back. "You scared?"

"Yeah I'm scared Jimmy."

"Good welcome to my world!" He spit out. He then walked around the desk and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Alright this is what were going to do, your going to tape a line down the center of the room" He said throwing the tape at Nathan. "GO ON!" He screamed as we both jumped.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Nathan began walking forward as I kept my hand on him.

"Your Haley James right? _What's my name?"_

"Jim?" I said.

"My full name. C'mon who am I?"

"I don't know!"

"Jimmy Edwards. You're Jimmy Edwards and you're a good guy and you are better than this." Brooke said.

"Shut up" He stuttered. "Shut up all of you! Sit down!"

"Jimmy six hostages in the tutor center. That's not you!" She said.

"What are you doing, whats in your pocket?"

"Nothing"

"What's in your pocket?"

"Hey OK stop pointing the gun at her, all right?" Nathan said shifting in front of Brooke. "She's pregnant and afraid"

"Its..its just my phone okay."

"Give it to me! Throw it here." Brooke did so. He saw that she had dialed 911. "Aww Brooke , I used to like you. Hi, 911? Yeah hears the thing If anyone comes even remotely close to this school, we start shooting students. You hear me. You come in here your kids die." He took the phone and threw it against the wall. "Alright I want every ones cell phones LETS GO!" He shouted.

Everyone except Nathan and Brooke slid their phones to him. "Where's your phone Scott?"

"I don't have it with me...you can check me if you want." I was quivering beside him as I held Brooke's hand and his hand rested on my waist to keep me behind him.

"Just tape the line" He said.

Nathan looked to me before going to do it as Jimmy kept the gun on him. Brooke came closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy Edwards..? A woman yelled looking for her child in the gym.<p>

"Phillip..." "Jackie..." "Lisa.." Other parents yelled looking for their kids.

"I just want to go home okay." Lucas said to the cop as he took down some information about what he knew.

"Not without a parent."

"My parents are dead." Lucas said smugly proving the cop wrong.

"What about your guardian." He said back before walking away. Lucas looked around trying to call Karen to pick him up. Little did he know that his sister, girlfriend, and best friends were all inside the school.

"Mary Edwards..." An officer said walking up to a woman.

"Yes"

"Would you come with me please"

"Is my son okay?" she asked nervously

"Please just come with me ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, oww" Peyton said as tears rolled down her face. Julian had been looking at her wound.<p>

"Your bleeding pretty good Peyton. We're going to have to put some pressure on it."

"Julian...the kid who did it...it was Jimmy, the kid we use to hang around with at the river court when we were kids..._he didn't look evil, or angry_, he just looked _scared.._.I just...don't _get it."_

* * *

><p>We had moved and sat down at the desks. Crowding around two desks. "Alright nobody crosses that line, and if you do...well don't"<p>

"Or what Jim would you really do that?" Brooke asked. "Would you shoot us?"

"Don't talk to me Brooke"

"'Cause I don't think that you would."

"Right, whens the last time we hung out? Your as bad as my best friend Mouth who totally blew me off." Brooke had hung out with Jimmy and Mouth as kids with Peyton and Julian, when they would watch Nathan play at the river court with Skills, Junk, and Fergie.

"You didn't want to do anything."

"You tell yourself that but you changed and you know it. You became just like the rest of them."

"Don't do that" I shook my head. "Don't make him feel guilty for living his life. This is not his fault, this is your fault."

"No its your fault. You think this is what I wanted? You think I got up today and wanted this? I just wanted it to stop. This is kinda screwed up, hun' Skills"

"Its more than kinda dog."

"We grew apart, people grow apart as they get older...it happens. I know its not an excuse but I'm sorry Jimmy...I'm so sorry" Brooke said.

* * *

><p>"Look Reems, with all due respect you know where this Edwards kid is at we need to get control of the situation and get somebody into that school." Dan said to the officer.<p>

"We know where one kids at. Now can you guarantee me that that's the only kid who walked into that school with a gun this morning? Look Dan, this is stigmatic situation if and when it becomes active we will intervene but until then theirs a mandated procedure. We secure the area, we wait for the crisis negotiator and we pray to God that Tree Hill High doesn't become another catch phrase that people only whisper about for the rest of time."

"Danny is it true? Is it Jimmy Edwards?" Keith asked approaching him.

"One of 'um"

"Uhhh I know him he is not a bad kid."

"He is now." Dan said before walking away.

"Hey" Keith said walking over to Karen.

"I...I don't even know what Haley is wearing...the police man asked and I couldn't even tell them what Haley was wearing. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Karen said as a fresh batch of tears broke out.

"Your not gonna have too." He said trying to comfort her.

"Keith haven't these kids been through enough for one lifetime?"

* * *

><p>"Its excellent" A reporter said walking around the gym "I want students' reactions, their emotions. There's gold here.." Lucas walked over and gave her a dirty look.<p>

"Hold on." She put down her phone.

"Little insensitive don't you think?"

"And you might be.."

"Lucas James...my _sister_ is in that school along with my friends."

She picked up her microphone and stood next to him. "I'm here with Lucas James, family member of one of the hostages. Lucas can you put into words how you might be feeling about this tragedy?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. There are kids inside our school fearing for their lives right now, terrified that someones gonna put a gun in their face and pull the trigger and you want to know how I'm feeling? Our pain is not a commodity for you. It's not a news bite to boost your ratings, because tomorrow or the next day or the next week when we go back to school, changed forever by a day that will never leave us, where are you gonna be? At the next tragedy, thrusting your microphone in the face of the next fractured person asking them how they feel? Lady, that is not journalism. You are not contributing anything to society. You are buzzards, circling the carnage but you prey on the living. That is how I'm feeling. But something tells me you're not gonna air that." Lucas said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Julian took of his over shirt and tied it around Peyton's leg before sitting next to her.<p>

"I never told Brooke I loved her this morning. We ever fighting over details in the babies room, and that was the last time I saw her. I don't know where she is and if her and the baby are okay or not."

"She knows you love her just like the way you know she loves you."

* * *

><p>Their was an airplane noise and Marcus said "Here comes the SWAT team, if you see red dots on your forehead might want to duck"<p>

"Nah its just the reporters. We all part of the circus now" Skills said rolling his eyes.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Nathan said "What do you want to happen?"

"What do I want to happen? Uhh yeah I wanna a crap of million dollars and a plane ticket to Bolivia."

"Maybe you could just give up."

"Oh yeah that's it I'll just call a do over."

"Why not? You didn't hurt anybody did you?"

"Did you shoot anyone Jimmy?" Mouth asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"You don't have a record Jim. Your a good student and your a minor."

"Yeah maybe this isn't as bad as you think."

"Your kidding right? The guy shot up a school."

"Would you shut up man." Skills said turning around to face him.

"You shut up. I'm not lying for him. I hope they fry his ass."

"What's wrong with you? He's just a kid. We're all just kids and we just have this life and the things you say and do, we feel that. How can you have so much hate in your heart? How can you act like it doesn't matter? It does matter. What happened to us huh? We're just kids. We can't be like this. It's not possible." Brooke said.

"700 days, high school. Out of twenty or thirty thousand, can't you see past that? Its only seven hundred days" I said.

"Yeah but how many? Or how bout the day my dad came to pick me up and saw me getting my ass kicked on the quad and realized his son was a loser? You ever see the look in your fathers eyes when he realizes that? Do I get that day back? 'Cause I saw that same look the day he left me and my mom."

"That sucks man, I'm sorry."

"Great your sorry...well you can forget it. This ain't breakfast club. You know were all not going to fire up a joint and be pals. I mean lets face it! This is the most any of us have talked in four years and we all know if I don't have this gun it never happens."

"People suck okay. But its just high school man. Yeah theirs always college right?"

"MIT, remember Jim."

"They rejected me, and you know why, not enough activities, yeah I guess Tree Hill fight club doesn't count."

"You know one schools not the end of the world."

"Yeah it is for me. Its the end of my world"

"So what all this because you didn't get into college? All this because your not popular."

"No all this because I'm tired of it." He said getting choked up.

"What happened to us? What happened to my world? We used to be friends and we grew apart but I still care about you, and if you had tried to talk to me I would have been their for you and I always will, we grew up together but people change and grow apart. Its a hard thing to accept, I know, but we have to. Why are you doing this? Friends don't threaten friends with guns." Brooke said.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about a good day."<p>

"Once in the sixth grade we had a snow day, I remember it because we don't get that often around here. It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. And Brooke, she came over we made a snow fort with a tunnel. And we stayed inside there all day. And it seemed so safe, like everything was okay. Like everything out world was about to become maybe we could just stop it and stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold kinda like now. They're gonna come now."

"Who?"

"All of them. The reporters and the psychologists and the analysts and the so called experts. And they are gonna try to make sense of this. But they're not going to be able to. And even if we do make it out of here we're always gonna carry it with us. It's never gonna be the same. It's not glass, is it? In my leg."

"No, it's a bullet. Now I may have to get you out of here, ok? But nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know, but your one of my best friends Peyton, I am not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p>The bell rang.<p>

"Has it only been an hour? It seems like its been longer than that." Jimmy said.

"I have current events this period." I mentioned.

"I think this counts." Brooke told me.

"Edwards, where are you supposed to be right now?" Marcus asked.

"I'm supposed to be in AP English but I stopped going."

"Why?"

"Well because I missed a couple weeks about 3 months ago and I couldn't catch up. You see one day I spent a whole day in this school without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realized that was the best day I'd had in a long time. The day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there. That was the best day. Well that was kinda depressing so I went home and took a antidepressant. And then I took another one. And then for fun I took twelve more. My mom and the doctors called it an accident and then 2 weeks later when I got back to school nobody noticed. It was like I never left. I guess that's the upside to not being there in the first place right? Nobody misses you when you're gone."

"It's not supposed to be this way. The artists and the scientists and the poets... None of them fitted in at seventeen. You're supposed to get passed it. Adults, they see kids killing kids and they know it's a tragedy because they used to be those kids. The bullies and the beaten and the loners. You're supposed to get passed it. You're supposed to live long enough to take it back. Just take it all back." Mouth said as tears threatened to fall. Brooke reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry if I ever treated you wrong Jimmy, I really am. I think I forgot how close we used to be and how good of a guy you were and if I ever said anything mean to you. I'm sorry, I really am." Nathan said.

"Its a few years too late Scott"

* * *

><p>"That was Lucas" Karen said hanging up her phone. "They won't release him."<p>

"Its okay, I'll wait here. Hey" he said placing his hand on her cheek "Its going to be okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to our girl."

* * *

><p>"I wonder where he is you know, Luke...or Julian and Peyton. I just...I'm worried." I whispered to Nathan as he held my hand on the table.<p>

"He is okay Hales, Jimmy is the only one, I just know it."

"I hope so."

"I heard what happened over the summer, Scott. How your girl found out how much of a man-whore you are. Guys like you can get away with it."

"Guys like me, huh? You can pass judgment about guys like me all you want but somebody stereotypes you and there's gun play?"

"Whatever. Did that slut ever realize your just with her to get in her pants?"  
>Nathan stood up and his chair fell backwards "You can talk shit about me any day, but don't you ever, ever talk like that about Haley! She is better than that and you don't even know her, she is a good person!" Jimmy held the gun up higher.<p>

"Who has the gun here Scott? Huh? Sit down. Your worst day in this place would be my best day."

"Okay, okay. Maybe so. Alright, maybe it is easier for me and my friends but you know what that doesn't make what you're doing right, does it? This is wrong, man, all of this. And I think you know that."

"Hey Brooke how you doing?" I said looking over to her.

"Okay...I mean I'm just worried about Julian. Where he is and what is going through his mind."

"Well how are you and the baby?" I whispered.

"I'm a little hungry but that's all."

"I have some food in my bag hold on...Jimmy can I just reach into my bag and pull out a granola bar for her."

"Why?"

"She is pregnant and needs to eat."

"That's even better you are pregnant and are excepted in school."

"Don't do this Jimmy...don't judge me because I never passed judgements about you...we might not have talked but I always considered you a friend."

Nathan snuck out his phone while Jimmy wasn't paying attention.

* * *

><p>"I just got a text from Nathan."<p>

"Is he in there is Haley with him?"

"He said this kid is the only one their in the tutor center."

"Its Jimmy Edwards huh? Look I know we have had our differences Danny but you got to let me try to talk to him. I know this kid, if they go in their he is gonna get spooked and its gonna turn out bad. Please just let me try."

"No, way its too dangerous,"

"Dan, please. You can get me in there. Nobody has to know."

* * *

><p>"Peyton I have to get you out of here." Julian said looking forward. He then looked at her when their was no response. She had her eyes shut. He shook her lightly, and when she didn't respond he quickly tried to figure out a plan. Whatever he did he had to save her, they had been best friends since young but her and Brooke were like sisters and he couldn't lose her. Not now.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmy turned around and saw Nathan's phone.<p>

"You said you didn't have it! So do I have to pull the trigger again for you to take me seriously."

"No!" I said quickly

"Edwards come on man."

"I promise you: whoever steps into that hallway is gonna die." A door then slammed. "I guess that's my cue."

"Don't just stop...change it! Don't do this" I called out.

"Please Jim, turn yourself in I can go with you. I..This can't be happening." Mouth said stuttering.

"Yo Edwards man it don't have to be like this dog."

"Yeah I think it does"

"Jimmy" Brooke whispered.

He turned around "You know they're gonna remember me as a monster. I wonder how they will remember all of you." Then he walked out of the room.

I shook my head and started shaking uncontrollably.

Nathan pulled me into his chest. Mouth and Brooke booth started crying uncontrollably. You could hear his footsteps for the first thirty seconds before they faded away.

* * *

><p>"Hey where do you think your going!" Jimmy yelled at Julian as he walked carrying Peyton. Julian jumped.<p>

"She's bleeding Jimmy"

"The schools on lock down!"

"I know Jim. But If I don't get her out of here she's gonna die. And I know you don't want that to happen, we used to be friends."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"We know that Jimmy" Keith said walking in.

"What the hell is this, the schools on lock down!" He yelled again.

"Please Jimmy please just let them go and you and I can talk about this. She's hurt Jimmy."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know" he walked in front of Julian. "Go on Julian" He began to walk as Keith continued to walk in front of him.

"Keith" Keith was a fill in father for everyone.

"Julian I love you now go."

When Julian walked out he was instantly swarmed with people. They took Peyton from him before patting him down.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just hand me that gun Jimmy and we can follow them out of here." Keith tried to persuade him.<p>

"I can't"

"Well I'm not gonna leave you here son, I'm not gonna do that and I'll tell you why. Because it gets better."

"Not this it can't"

"It does Jimmy. That pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart it goes away. That voice in your head that's saying theirs no way out, its wrong Jimmy! Would you please, please just believe me it gets better."

"It wont! Not after this. I can't take this back, I can't erase this!" He yelled finally breaking down. "She's gonna die."

"You don't know that."

"I just...I wanted...I wanted them to leave me alone. I just...I wanted them to like me." He fell down to his knees.

"I understand son its what we all want. That's all any of us wants. You think no one cares about you, but they do,_ I_ do Jim, remember we used to talk all the time when you worked for me."

"I'm not here. I'm not here" He whispered.

"Jimmy please" Keith said walking forward more before Jimmy stopped him. "It's gonna be okay son. It's gonna be okay."

"But it hurts! It hurts. It always hurts." He said pounding his fist on his heart.

"I know. Please. Please."

"I'm sorry." And with that Jimmy turned the gun on himself and fired it.

"Nooo!" Keith yelled running to his side.

* * *

><p><em>Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty? This hatred? How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed all by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes widened and I jumped as did everyone else in the room. I began crying hard as Nathan held me closer to him and burrowed his head into my neck. Brooke walked over and hugged Mouth.<p>

We waited a minute before journeying into the hallway, Nathan walked in front as I held onto his hand behind him. When we finally reached the east hallway we saw Keith on the floor performing CPR on a bleeding Jimmy. The SWAT team came running in.

"You gotta help him, do something!" Keith yelled as they took over. One of them got on his walkie talkie calling too people outside. Keith was searched and we then walked into the open.

"Haley" Keith said breaking away from the men as he hugged me quickly. Then he quickly hugged Brooke and Nathan. "I have to tell you guys something...Julian and Lucas are fine...but Peyton was shot and she is being rushed to the hospital now." We all looked at each other before running out of the school.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>April Fools! Yeah I'm lame, so what...:) Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to update soon. Please review :)<em>**


	21. Don't Be Ashamed To Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You. And the song Hales sings this chapter is Are You Happy Now by Megan and Liz, it makes me cry every time.**

**Ace5492-thanks :)**

**Jodie-I am quite cruel! And a genius of course ;) I'll dm you my bday, I am totally a 40 year old man! Of course, I would love either of those :) Hope you like this and love you too!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and please review!  
><strong>

**I don't know when I will update again because I think I am going to die tomorrow night.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Be Ashamed To Cry<strong>_

We sat in the waiting room. Waiting on news about either of them. Jimmy Edwards wasn't a bad kid. He didn't come to school wanting this, he just wanted it to stop.

Jimmy Edwards was a troubled kid. A hurt kid. A lost soul.

"Hey you okay?" Nathan leaned over and asked.

"I'm really fine."

"Little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around saying you're all fine?"

"Real funny, but I'm just...worried about both of them."

"I never told her I loved her." Lucas whispered. "I love her so much but I never told her because I was afraid. It's a easy thing, saying 'I love you' to people that matter. You never know when you might lose them or when they might lose you." Lucas said slowly. "I need some air." With that he walked out of the hospital. I went to get up but Nathan stopped me.

"Give him some time alone, he needs it."

"How do you know?"

"Because if it was you on that operating table I would want to be alone too."

"Okay" I said understanding.

"Hey" He lifted my chin to face him with his finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Its an easy thing to tell someone you love them." He said referring back to what Lucas just said.

"God, I was so afraid in their I thought I was going to lose you." I said burying my face into his chest beginning to cry softly.

"I know, and that's okay. You are never going to loose me."

"I never told you how important you are to me, because you are my world Nathan Scott. And I love you so much that my heart hurts sometimes, just don't ever leave me."

"My life changed the day I met you and I don't even know how I lived without you. Your my always and my forever Haley James. Have you ever heard the expression the best things in life are free?" I nodded "Well, that expression's true. You are the best thing in my life Haley James." He leaned down and kissed me. "Now what else is on your mind?"

"I just...I want to believe in the goodness of people. But today is making that pretty hard. I think I'm realizing that I can't help everybody, and still somehow feel responsible. I don't know why I keep trying."

"Because your Haley James and that's what you do but that's okay because it is one of the thousand things I love about you."

"I love you. I love the person that you are, and your strength."

"Where do you think I learned it?"

* * *

><p>After about an hour we walked out of the hospital to find Lucas but were bombarded with questions from the paparazzi.<p>

"Its going to take a lot of healing, a lot of trying, and a lot of hurting but we will get through this. As a school, as a community, and as friends. We all just need too realize that what we says affects people, maybe if we each did one kind thing for another person each day it would make it a better society. And one day that one kind thing won't be a chore it will be a necessity, a staple in our lives." I said to the news report who stood outside the hospital.

"Losing your way on a journey is unfortunate. But, losing your reason for the journey… is a fate more cruel." Nathan said. "Jimmy lost his way for a little bit, but its all going to be okay. He will find it again and will be better than ever."

Brooke stepped in "People say girls are fragile and a mess all the time. I'm not fragile because I'm a girl… I'm fragile because I'm human. We are all just human and deserve to be treated equal. I am sick of the petty people in high school and if this didn't put people in perspective I don't know what will."

"People need to realize happiness is a mood, not a destination and when they do this world will be a better place." Julian said before leading us back into the hospital, it was obvious we weren't going to be able to get out. Lucas would come back eventually.

* * *

><p>"Peyton Sawyer?" A doctor said walking out as her dad walked over to them then back to us. "She is awake and fine, they did a blood transfusion and fixed her leg up. She will have a cast for a little bit and need physical therapy but that's all. My little girl is going to be okay." He said as one solitary tear fell.<p>

"Go see her Mr. Sawyer, you need it we can all see her later. Tell her we love her." Brooke said as he gave her a small smile and practically ran off.

* * *

><p>"Hello" A little old woman said approaching us. "I'm Jimmy's mother and I wanted to apologize for his actions."<p>

Brooke stood up "You have nothing to apologize for, he was hurting and maybe it wasn't a good way to express it but everyone is going to be okay."

"Jimmy's not...he is in a coma. They removed the bullet but don't know if he is going to wake up." She then started crying as Brooke pulled her in for a hug.

"Can we see him?" I asked quietly.

"Room two fourteen."

I grabbed Nathan's hand and lead him into the room.

"Hey Jim. I just wanted to talk to you and even if you can't hear me I think you can. I forgive you. No one is pressing charges, not one of us. You are going to get better Jimmy I just know it. Please wake up, your life is not worth it over a couple of bullies you are better than them."

"The confusion and fear, that's there to remind you that somewhere out there is something better and that something is worth fighting for, your life is worth fighting for Jim, don't ever give in." Nathan said quietly as Jimmy lay still in his bed.

"It's a strange world where the least important thing is doing well and the most important thing is just hanging on." Karen whispered walking in and sitting down next to me.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone and good evening. We originally had this week as idols week but due to the recent shooting in North Carolina in which one of our contestants was a victim in it has been changed. Haley James was in the school building, and held hostage with the shooter. Here she is to talk to us." Steve said as I walked on stage.<p>

"Jimmy wasn't a bad kid but he was bullied and mistreated...he shot himself and is in a coma. People need to realize what you say hurts someone it affects them even if they act like it doesn't. So tonight, we are taking a stand against bullying. We all have greatness inside of us some just don't know it yet. But the reason I started singing was to express my emotions and that's what I try to do in every song because I wanna help someone. I wanna reach out to that boy or that girl that wakes up one day and feels like it's not worth it anymore. Because it is always worth it."

"Thank you Haley, now since Haley was in such a traumatic event this week and she originally wasn't going to sing to begin with but she wanted to talk about this, she is safe this week and will not be part of elimination tomorrow night she will be back at home with her family."

* * *

><p>I would be the closing singer tonight before hopping a plane back home. I walked on the stage once more.<p>

"Even E.E. Cummings once said 'It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are.' And it does but once you do become who you really are and stop pretending...it feels great. You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices. Or you can fight back. Yes it hurts, I know I have been their but here I am showing them that what they did hurts me. But I am better than them, I am the bigger person, so fight back with everything you have in you because most people are stronger than they know... they just, forget to believe in it sometimes. Just keep going, keep moving and keep fighting and things will get better I promise you guys that. Yeah, the future is scary, you know the world can be threatening. But you should know sometimes when things seem the most desperate, people find you. Help is out there, and you are not alone. I promise you that"

_She stood out in the crowd_  
><em>Was a little too loud<em>  
><em>But that's why we love her<em>  
><em>She's not like other girls<em>  
><em>She could've conquered the world<em>  
><em>Until you broke her<em>  
><em>Down…<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>That she's on the ground<em>  
><em>And do you realize the words you say<em>  
><em>Make bruises that don't fade away<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>That you've brought her down<em>  
><em>And she's thinking that she won't fit in<em>  
><em>Cuz you said something's wrong with her<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>He liked science not sports<em>  
><em>He knew what he stood for<em>  
><em>He's not like you, you don't like that<em>  
><em>15 years down the road, he could be everything you won't<em>  
><em>But right now you're breaking him<em>  
><em>Down…<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>That he's on the ground<em>  
><em>And do you realize the words you say<em>  
><em>Make bruises that don't fade away<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>That you've brought him down<em>  
><em>And he's thinking that he won't fit in<em>  
><em>Cuz you said something's wrong with him<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>I've heard that it was done to you<em>  
><em>Is that why you do what you do<em>  
><em>Well that's no excuse, no<em>  
><em>And if it felt hell to you<em>  
><em>Then why'd you wanna put them through<em>  
><em>What hurt you<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>That you've brought them down<em>  
><em>(I, I don't think so)<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>That they're on the ground<em>  
><em>And do you realize the words you say<em>  
><em>Make bruises that don't fade away<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>That you've brought them down<em>  
><em>And they're thinking that they won't fit in<em>  
><em>Cuz you said something's wrong with them<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>  
><em>Are you happy now<em>

I ended the performance in tears.

"Thank you Haley that was beautiful. I think that everyone one of us judges can agree to that." Paula said.

"Magnificent, I wouldn't change a thing. I love the statement you made" Simon said.

"What you went through was a tragedy, now stop waisting your time here and get home to your family." Chris said.

"I don't want to keep you any longer because I know you have to catch a flight but we all love you and are here if you need anything. If I wasn't already against bullying I definitely am now. People need to learn that what they say effects people."

* * *

><p>Nathan had joined me this week in L.A. as soon as the show was over I walked into his awaiting arms. I kissed him before whispering. "I'm thankful for you. Not just today...but everyday." This event had changed all of our lives, but maybe for the better because it put our lives in perspective. We all now knew what was actually important in life.<p> 


	22. You're Feeling All Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You. **

**I can not even begin to talk about the finale or I will start to cry, maybe in my next update I will write some thoughts on it, but I have to say I did think it was perfect and the only thing I would change would be that Joy should have sang Elsewhere again, like it would be her first and last song, but other than that I loved it.**

**I bought Tyler Hilton's new album yesterday, Forget the Storm and all of you should go buy it because I can't stop listening, its amazing.**

**This is the second to last chapter of the first part of this story, I don't know if I ever really explained what that meant, the 'second part' is going to take place about 5 years after chapter 23. I still need to pick the song I will use for chapter titles, but right now I am trying to decided whether or not I want to make it a new story, like a sequel, because it is built off of this but its like a 'new' story.**

**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and please review!**

**Jodie-Thanks Jod :)  
><strong>

**Ace5492- Thank you!  
><strong>

**Fairley-I'm sorry for your tears, and I'm sorry you were bullied it hurts me to hear that all this happened to you :( I am glad you liked the chapter thought, hoep you like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're Feeling All Alone<br>_**

"Knock knock" I said walking into Peyton's room. It had been a week since the accident. Jimmy had woken up yesterday, in a few days he would be off to a rehab center to work out his issues. Peyton had came home three days ago. And in the mists of it all Dan was elected mayor which was exactly what Tree Hill didn't need.

"Come on in Haley" She said. I sat down on her bed across from her. She had a tray table in front over her along with some art pencils and a blank piece of paper.

"Whats up girlie."

"Nothing, nothing at all. I have no inspiration. This has never happened to me before."

"Why is it so different now?" I asked.

"I want to draw something that means something to someone. You know, I want to draw blind faith or a fading summer or just a moment of clarity. It's like when you go and you see a really great band live for the first time, you know, and no body's saying it but every body's thinking it: "We have something to believe in again." I want to draw that feeling. But I can't. And if I can't be great at it then I don't want to ruin it. It's too important to me."

"Your not going to ruin it, whatever you do will be awesome. I mean look at this place its covered head to toe in amazing art."

"Thanks Hales, I just this whole thing messed with my head."

I scooted over until I was right next to her. "There's a day when you realize that you're not just a survivor. You're a warrior. Peyton you are one of the strongest people I know and its unbelievable how you have handled all of this."

"I should be stronger than this...I should. I don't wanna be a person that…that needs help but I…I feel all alone."

"You don't have to put on a brave face for anyone, we are all in this together. And if you remember anything from this entire experience it is that you are not alone. Ever.

* * *

><p>Nathan had called me that morning asking if I could come over. When I walked in I felt like I entered a war zone. I could hear Dan and Deb telling in the other room so I quickly snuck upstairs but not before hearing their conversation.<p>

"Where is all my stuff, Deb?"

"I gave it away."

"You what?"

"I had to. It was all wet and smelly."

"And how did that happen?"

"The sprinklers came on by accident after I tossed everything out the window. That part was on purpose."

"What is going on Nathan?" I asked closing his door.

"My mom...she is messed up...more than I thought. She is abusing prescription drugs Hales. I saw her. We had an intervention this morning. I would have invited you but Dan would have killed me. Plus you didn't need to witness that it was horrible.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"This is an intervention." The woman said._

_"You have a problem mom and we want you to go to rehab." Brooke said. _

_"Deb you have a problem and all the people who love you are here to help you." The woman said as Deb began looking around for her pills._

_"Mom we searched the house and um found your pills" Nathan said opening his bookbag to show her. "its over."_

_"No Nathan you all can shove it up your ass; I know I'm an addict. Live a week with these people and you will be too. They don't love me they are all selfish ass holes who would rather be anywhere but her. And if Dan was my father I would too." Deb said pouring herself a glass of wine._

_"Mom its nine am!" Brooke scolded as her motherly instincts started kicking in._

_"Its noon somewhere."_

_"The saying is five o'clock genius" Nathan muttered as Brooke slapped him when no one was looking._

_"How long, with the pills?" Dan said being straight foreword._

_"Since I quit my job."_  
><em>"Why?"<em>

_"Because I'm married to you." She said downing her glass of wine._

_"You can file the divorce papers in two weeks since I have been elected." Dan said._

_"Dad!" Brooke yelled._

_"A little insensitive you think?" Nathan said as Dan rolled his eyes._

_"What it will be the happiest day of my life." Deb said. "Now if we are done here I will be going."_

_"I think were making progress."Dan said before walking out of the room._

"I'm sorry baby that's terrible." I said rubbing my hand on his back.

"I just wanted to tell you...we should get going to school."

* * *

><p>We had gone back to school a few days ago, their were now metal detectors you had to walk through. I avoided that hallway and the tutor center at all costs because it was too painful. We were in our English class when Deb bursted through the doors.<p>

"Nathan."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"You have something that belongs to me."

"Mom, I'm not doing this."

"I want my pills. I'm not leaving here until I get my damn pills."

Nathan put his book bag on the desk and opened it. "Ok. Go ahead, take them, but I'm warning you it's either the pills or me."

Deb walked over and without a second thought grabbed the pills and walked out. Nathan looked away to the windows. He then raised his hand "Can I go to the nurse please?"

Our teacher nodded. Once he left I gathered my stuff and followed after him, after asking our teacher.

I found him walking the halls. He leaned over and punched a locker.

"Nate." I whispered and walked closer to him. "You okay?"

"Not really." He whispered, I pulled him closer to me

"Its going to be okay, I know it."

"My mom just choose pills over me."

"I know how bad it seems, but she is in a drugged up haze right now. Deep down she loves you."

"I don't know how much more I can take."

"Why don't you come with me this weekend to L.A. get away from it all? We can sight see and just take a break."

"Okay" He said. "I need to get out of here."

"Lets go" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Hales, I would never ask you to cut class for me."

"Your not asking, I'm offering. Right now you need me more than the civil war does. You are more important than school so lets go." I said as he gave me a smile and started walking.

* * *

><p>"This week is idols week, so for our opening act here is Haley James" Steve said introducing me.<p>

"Now I know two weeks ago you all didn't like my rapid change in song types, so here is a happy medium. And one of my idol this week is Everly, their work and they way they started is amazing, so thank you."

_My mama told me I could be a movie star_  
><em>Go real far<em>  
><em>Private jet I'd be set<em>  
><em>Ain't gotta worry 'bout nothing but to cash that gold<em>  
><em>If I pay attention<em>  
><em>I could be next you'd be wrecked<em>  
><em>On my fabulousness<em>  
><em>Ain't gotta try when you're living that fly<em>

_Take another look in the mirror now_  
><em>Can't you see it's just a little bit gray<em>  
><em>If you want<em>  
><em>Wanna be free<em>  
><em>I can show you if you hold on to me<em>  
><em>If you want to live in your pain<em>  
><em>You can hide me but you'll go insane<em>  
><em>Trying to be like<em>

_All the ladies on the west side_  
><em>All the ladies on the east side<em>  
><em>Give it up easy for the starlight<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the west side<em>  
><em>(Riding in their black limousines)<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the east side<em>  
><em>(Everybody's dying to look like a magazine)<em>  
><em>Give it up easy for the starlight<em>  
><em>You know you're better than that<em>  
><em>You know you you know you<em>  
><em>You know you're better than that<em>

_But seriously if you don't care_  
><em>Why you stare<em>  
><em>Be like me I'm not lonely<em>  
><em>Ain't gotta worry about anything but to cash that gold<em>  
><em>I found escrow in Bel Air<em>  
><em>Got my fairweather friends<em>  
><em>We pretend like life's the best<em>  
><em>Ain't gotta try when you're living that fly<em>

_Take another look in the mirror now_  
><em>Can't you see it's just a little bit grey<em>  
><em>If you want<em>  
><em>Wanna be free<em>  
><em>I can show you if you hold on to me<em>  
><em>If you want to live in your pain<em>  
><em>You can hide me but you'll go insane<em>  
><em>Trying to be like<em>

_All the ladies on the west side_  
><em>All the ladies on the east side<em>  
><em>Give it up easy for the starlight<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the west side<em>  
><em>(Riding in their black limousines)<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the east side<em>  
><em>(Everybody's dying to look like a magazine)<em>  
><em>Give it up easy for the starlight<em>  
><em>You know you're better than that<em>  
><em>You know you you know you<em>  
><em>You know you're better than that<em>

_Turn it up_  
><em>Turn it all around<em>  
><em>You can turn the tide<em>  
><em>Like Vanna turns a vowel<em>  
><em>I see your flashy styles<em>  
><em>I want that big bright smile<em>  
><em>Everywhere I go<em>  
><em>On the magazines and TV<em>  
><em>Everybody's saying 'Hey look wanna be me?'<em>  
><em>Look at that hair<em>  
><em>Look at those hot shoes<em>  
><em>If you want a man I gotta do it like they do<em>  
><em>But something feels so wrong<em>  
><em>Like I'm just trying to sing their song<em>

_Sure you got a lot to say_  
><em>Yeah I'm listening<em>  
><em>But until you really see me<em>  
><em>You're just talking like<em>  
><em>The ladies on the west side<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the east side<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the west side<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the east side<em>  
><em>Give it up easy for the starlight<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the west side<em>  
><em>(Riding in their black limousines)<em>  
><em>All the ladies on the east side<em>  
><em>(Everybody's dying to look like a magazine)<em>  
><em>Give it up easy for the starlight<em>  
><em>You know you're better than that<em>  
><em>You know you you know you<em>  
><em>You know you're better than that<em>

"I feel like that was prefect for you and a great medium between week one and week two." Paula said.

"I actually really liked it, I didn't think I would but it was great" Simon said.

"I have worked with Joy from Everly, I can definitely say she would be proud." Chris told me.

"No words to express your talent Hales" Kate said.

* * *

><p>When I got back in town I had one person I needed to talk to. I walked right into the house and found her in the kitchen.<p>

"Stay away from him! For all I care you can go to hell, but I won't let you take Nathan with you."

"Talk to me in a few years Haley, when your dreams are dead, and your child betrays you. Then we'll see what kind of mother you'll be."

"No, no, I will never, ever be like you Deb."

"Pretty soon Nathan's going to realize playing college basketball is a lot more fun than playing house. I'll save you some pills."

"Who are you kidding Deb? Junkies don't save pills. Face it you know your children's lives would be better without you in them. So unless you are going to get some help just leave them alone. They deserve someone better than you."

* * *

><p>"Haley what did you do?" Nathan asked running into my room.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"What did you say to my mom."

"Please don't be mad." I said sheepishly looking away from his glare.


	23. Oh I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song I'll Stand By You. I forgot to say last chapter that I do not own the song Mirror, I was only borrowing Everly's lyrics :) I also do not own Blue Sky Beautiful by Kate Voegele, You'll Ask For Me by Tyler Hilton, or Arms by Christina Perry  
><strong>

**Wow...this is the last time I am writing an authors note for ISBY. I will be putting the future chapters as a new story, it will be titled No One, it should be up in early May. Their is a sneak peak at what is in the first chapter at the bottom. I will probably post the first chapter on here as well just so you all know when I update. **

**I love this chapter I think it is all adorable and it just makes me happy :) I think if I hadn't continued it, this would have been the perfect ending and the best I ever wrote.  
><strong>

**I hope you all like the cliffhanger :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh I'll Stand By You<strong>_

"Haley what did you do?" Nathan asked running into my room.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you say to my mom."

"Please don't be mad." I said sheepishly looking away from his glare.

"Why would I be mad Hales? She is going to rehab."

"Really?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, what did you say to her?"

"I told her to stay away from you because you deserve a mother better than her. Plus that you and Brooke are better off without her."

"Well whatever it was, thank you, you actually got through to her."

"I'm glad you deserve better than her."

"Thank you Hales I really mean it. This is just another reason why I love you."

* * *

><p>Tonight was Judges Night. We had to sing a song that one of the judges wrote, sang, or produced. Then our second song we would sing with our mentor. This would be my favorite week so far.<p>

"Hi guys, so tonight this song goes out to a special someone, you know who you are.

**_"Hales even if we are on a break, I still care for you, I love you, and I am still going to be their for you no matter what. But just know, even though I have been with a lot of girls your the only one who really knows the real me Haley, your the only person that I am really me around. And you know that song you are always listening to 'You'll Ask For Me' by that Chris guy, well I memorized the lyrics did you? 'Hope you let your intuition precede my reputation cause i have one. Well I am what you see I am not what they say but if I turned out to be could you love me anyway?' Did you listen to the lyrics because I did. I have a reputation but that doesn't mean that is who I truly am."_**

_What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about_

_It's all I thought about cuz you were saying_

_We might get a chance to talk and talk might lead to dancing_

_Maybe dance might lead to dates dates to aging_

_Hope you let your intuition precede my reputation cause I have one_

_Well I am what you see _

_I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be_

_Could you love me anyway_

_I'm standing in anonymous hoping your heart will just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

_Well if this is love then it's hard to say_

_But the notes in your books and your reaching away_

_And I've Confidence issues with your intentions_

_And I'm not hip to all of your tricks but your algebra your politics and the band has planned a hotel intervention_

_So don't you leave me by my lonesome to exceed my reputation cause I have one_

_Well I am what you see_

_I am not what they say_

_But if I turned out to be_

_Could you love me anyway_

_Standing anonymous_

_Hoping your heart will just wake up to ask for me by name_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

_I'm always here_

_I've walked you home_

_And headed for my own_

_Until again i'm needed_

_Well I am what you see I am not what they say but if I turned out to be could you love me anyways_

_I am what you see I am not what they say but if I turned out to be could you love me anyway_

_Standing anonymous_

_Hoping your heart we'll just wake up and ask for me by name_

_Maybe someday you will ask for me by name_

_Just not today_

_Not today_

* * *

><p>Kate sat with me on stage, she gave me a small smile before we each started to play the guitar and sing<p>

_Hey ey oh oh_

_Hey ey oh oh_

_Hey ey yeah_

_Hey ey oh oh_

_Hey ey oh oh_

_Hey ey yeah_

_Take me away _

_To a perfect place_

_Where the palm trees sway_

_And every day is Saturday_

_Smile on my face_

_Nothing to say _

_When your the dj_

_All my favorite records play on_

_Well I know its gonna be alright_

_I can tell by the way of your voice tonight_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow will be _

_Blue sky beautiful_

_And its all because of you _

_It will blue sky beautiful because of everything you do_

_Clouds at bay, we'll chase them away_

_The summer breeze will be our symphony _

_I stare at your face_

_Its like I'm in space_

_The stars in your eyes, they shine infinity on_

_Oh I know everything will be alright _

_I can tell by the way that you look tonight_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow will be _

_Blue sky beautiful_

_And its all because of you _

_It will blue sky beautiful because of everything you do_

_Hey ey oh oh _

_Hey ey oh oh_

_Hey ey yeah_

_Hey ey oh oh_

_Hey ey oh oh_

_Hey ey yeah_

_I can feel the sun shine_

_Everything is just fine_

_And I know its gonna be cause your her right by my side_

_Gonna have a good time _

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_And it feels wonderful but I know that tomorrow will be_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_And its all because of you _

_It will blue sky beautiful because of everything you do_

_Because you do _

_Yeah you do, _

_Blue sky beautiful because of everything you do_

_Yeah you do _

_Blue sky beautiful because of everything you do _

_Yeah you do _

_Blue sky beautiful because of everything you do _

_Yeah you do _

_Blue sky beautiful because of everything you do _

_Blue Sky Beautiful_

* * *

><p>"You were amazing out there Hales...I am so proud of you."<p>

"Thanks Nate" I said hugging him.

"Haley your needed on stage." The stage manager said walking in.

"Alright, thanks Cathy...I have to go."

"I love you" He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>"Now the people who make it through this week will be in the final four next week. Lee, and Hayden had already been declared safe." Steve said "And the other who is safe is...Jace. Now Haley and Traci will perform for their life.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked on the stage shaking as I raise the mic to my mouth and began to sing<p>

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Traci walked out and joined me.

"Haley I fell like we see the same thing from you week after week so I have to vote you off sorry." Simon said.

"I have to stay true to Haley because I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. Sorry Traci" Kate said.

"Haley their is something inside of you that tells me you can do this...I mean your not perfect but no one is yet, that's why your here. I have to vote off Traci." Chris said.

Paula started crying. "I can't do this...I can't decided who stays and who goes its too hard. so I guess I have to go to deadlock."

Steve spoke "Does that mean you are voting off Haley Paula?"

"Ye...yes" She shuttered sobbing.

"So we are in deadlock which means that the person with the lowest votes will go home. Can I have have envelope please." One of the crew workers brought it out to him. His next words made my heart drop "Haley James"

* * *

><p>"Just because I got voted off doesn't mean my musical career is over, it doesn't mean I am going to stop singing. This won't be the last time you will hear from me. I am going to keep writing and keep singing. This isn't the end, its only the beginning." I told the after show interviewer.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing I did when I saw Nathan was cry, I wanted to win, I really did. I tried to act like everything was okay, but it wasn't. It was good to be home but I would rather be home with the five million dollars.<p>

"Its okay, Its all going to be okay, this isn't the end." He whispered to me as he held me closer. People moved all around us as we just stood there in the middle of the airport. It had been so hectic after the show, I had many interviews do to and things to set up so I told Nathan I would meet him at the airport before our flights.

"I know, I'm okay." I said wiping my tears. "I'm fine, and its not the end, I am going to keep working at it and this isn't over."

"Exactly." He said taking my hand, we were going to security but a twelve year old girl ran out in front of us.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Your Haley James! I loved you and I cried when they voted you off! Please make an album you are AMAZING!"

"One day" I said giving her and Nathan a smile.

"Can I have your autograph!" She asked.

"Sure" We boarded the plane a half an hour and seven autographs later, but that was just what I needed.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Nathan and squeezed his hand, keeping my eyes shut, takeoff was the part about flying I hated the most. "Hales, your alright, okay?" I knew he was trying not to laugh at me, I could tell with my eyes being closed. Then I heard him chomping down on food so I opened my eyes.<p>

"What are you eating?"

"The food of the champions." He held up a box of cracker jacks. "How did you get that through security?

"I didn't I bought it while you were going to the bathroom...one of the many times because you were nervous...You want some?" He tilted the box towards me and I grabbed a piece.

"Mhmm"

"Exactly. What's this?" He said pulling out a small bag.

"That's the prize, its the best part." Nathan tore it open and it was a bracelet.

"Sweet, normally I just get crappy tattoos, you got a bracelet."

"Its for you." He slipped it on my wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything.

I leaned in and kissed him, then whispered thank you.

The woman across the aisle chuckled and asked with a southern drawl "Where y'all headin'?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina...home" I said smiling. "What about you?"

"Charlotte, my husband and I are touring the U.S., a fiftieth anniversary present from our kids."

"Thats nice, fifty years is a long time congrats."

"Thank you...what about you two? You married."

I chuckled and Nathan smiled "No, just dating for now, but one day."

"Oh sorry"

"No its okay...I'm Haley"

"Harriet" She said. "The one snoring is my husband Nicolas"

"This is Nathan."

"You two are an awful' cute couple."

"Thank you." I talked to her for most of the rest of the flight and when we got off I said goodbye and Nathan joked "I thought you were going to ask if we could bring her home with us...you got so attached."

"Ha. Ha." I said fake laughing watching Harriet and Nicolas walk off. "Think that will be us one day?"

"Definitely." Nathan said smiling down at me.

* * *

><p>"Hi mom and dad" I said laying flowers on the grave and sat down "Its been a few months since I last came here. And Its been a crazy ride, but I know you are their with me always. I miss you guys so much but I am learning to live with this pain. Tree Hill has been amazing and I have some great friends. And guess what I went on X Factor even though I said I would never let anyone hear me sing. But I did it and I came in fifth place. But now I have someone special for you to meet. He has helped me through so much." I looked over to where Nathan stood, leaning on the car, and waved him over.<p>

"Mom, Dad, this is Nathan and I think you would have loved him. And don't worry he is taking care of your little girl. I love him so much and he is an amazing man."

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. James. I just wanted to let you know that I love your daughter with all my heart and I promise to take good care of her. I'll watch over her for you, always and forever. You raised an amazing girl, so thank you for that because I don't know where I would be without her." He sat down next to me and we just stayed their for a while, as I introduced Nathan to my parents for the first time. Even if it wasn't the traditional way.

* * *

><p>Deb was gone from the house, Dan was living at the beach house which left Nathan and Brooke alone in it. So since Brooke was due in four months Julian moved in with them so he could be part of the baby's life. They had figured out that once Brooke gave birth she would finish her junior year at home. Julian would come home from school and they would take shifts watching the baby so they could get their homework done. Then for her senior year the baby would be in day care. Unlike most people, this baby would have two stable and loving parents.<p>

"Brooke are you ready to go!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Hold on hold on, I'm pregnant."

"What does that have to do with us being late?" I asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I have to pee every five minutes. But I am ready now lets go." She said grabbing her keys.

"Are you ready for this."

"The first official basketball game of the season, I am always ready for this, it is my favorite time of the year." I could hear the undertone of sadness in her voice.

"Next year Brooke. I would be glad to watch the baby during the games."

"Thanks Hales."

"Anytime Brookie. So did you pick out her name yet?"

"Maybe..." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Come on Brooke tell me!"

"I guess as her godmother you deserve to know" She sighed.

"Her...her godmother."

"Julian and I want you and Nate to be her godparents."

"What...what about Peyton?"

"I love Peyton dearly but you and Nathan are practically married already." I blushed and then hugged her. "Peyton will understand. And we did give the baby the same middle name as Peyton." I waited in anticipation. "Your goddaughters name will be Juliet Elizabeth Baker."

"Its beautiful Brooke"

"Thanks it took a while before we could come up with the perfect combination but I think we finally found it."

"Absolutely, I love it!"

Brooke wiped a tear "Stupid hormones" then she looked at the time "Now we are really going to be late."

"Oh who cares!" I joked.

* * *

><p>Brooke and I walked up to the door before I heard someone speaking from behind us.<p>

"Excuse me? Your Haley right?"

"Yeah."

"You look good in blue, it suits you."

"Thanks."

"You know what else would look good on you? Me."

"Oh."

"I'm Damien West"

"I think you're out of your league." Nathan said walking out of the gym and in between Brooke and I. Brooke patted Nathan on the back before heading into the gym.

"Nathan Scott."

"What you two know each other?" I questions as he held my hand.

"We went to the same camp two years ago, still missing your free throws West."

"Who cares, they don't show free throws on sports center, you know what else they don't show, Ravens."

"Lets go Hales" He led me into the gym as Damien spoke behind us.

"I'll see you on the court Scott. And Haley, I'll see you in your dreams."

"I have to get back in there" Nathan said as we were now in front of the locker room. "I came out to see if you were here yet but if Whitey realizes I'm gone he is gonna blow his fuse."

"Okay, I'll see you out there." I quickly leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>The basketball players started running onto the court, I saw Nathan and shouted for him.<p>

"Hey 23!" I shouted as he ran over "Got plans after the game, we could have a party of our own!" I joked with a wink.

"C'mere you" He said pulling me into him for a kiss. "I actually have plans with my girlfriend but I guess I could make up an excuse."

"Really, what is this girl like?"

"Oh shes smart, beautiful, brunette, really short, and has an amazing voice."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Nah, I don't you two have ever met. I normally make sure my girlfriends don't know each other."

"Girlfriends? How many do you have Fabio?" I joked as he kissed me again.

"But seriously, Julian invited us to hang at the rivercourt after the game, win or lose."

"Okay, you are going to do great tonight though Babe"

"Thanks"

"Now go ahead back you your free shot warm ups." I said.

"How are you so good at basketball but you don't know what half of the concepts are."

"Its just the way I roll." I said getting on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. When I turned around he slapped my butt.

He put up his hands in defense "Pre game ritual."

"Uh-huh"

* * *

><p>The Ravens were tied with Oak Lake when Nathan dunked the ball. Everyone cheered for him. He walked in front of me with a smirk on his face "You sure you don't wanna sleep with me until we're married? I know I look pretty sexy right now." I hit him with my pom as he ran backwards down the court and winked at me. I could only laugh. I loved the way he said <em>when we're married <em>because I knew he pictured it too.

"You see that's why we are going to win," Damien said from behind him, "I have my head in the game while you have your head up her skirt"

"**Don't** talk about her that way!" Nathan said back before Damien got the ball, ran down the lane and dunked the ball.

"All night Scott, you can't stop me." Nathan motioned to get the ball, dribbled it between his legs and said "Take a look at the scoreboard, in case you can't count, its tied. He started dribbling down the lane, as he jumped to shoot Damien plowed into him. Nathan quickly fell face first to floor and quickly rolled over onto his back.

"Nathan!" I yelled before Damien walked backwards into me, I pushed him hard. "You did that on purpose."

"Hey, hey bitch get off me!" He pushed me back as Peyton shouted "Woah! Woah!" trying to hit him. I quickly pushed him back. Nathan jumped up from the floor and grabbed Damien by the collar.

"You keep your damn hands off of her you asshole!" Nathan raised his arm to punch him but Lucas quickly pulled him away, but not before Nathan could shout "You stay the hell away from her or else you wont see tomorrow!"

Peyton and Brooke turned to me asking if I was okay, I ignored them and walked over to Nathan. "Are you okay." He quickly hugged me.

"I'm fine, did he hurt you because if he did I swear I'm gonna..." He lead off before I interrupted him.

"He didn't I'm fine, just show him up on the court okay, win this game."

He nodded as the ref blew his whistle. Nathan kissed me quickly before running to the foul line for two free throws.

The referee went to hand Nathan the ball but quickly stopped. "Hold on guys I got blood here." He pointed to the blood running on Nathan's jersey. "Coach!"

Nathan groaned and pulled off his jersey. I grabbed Brooke's hand and lead her over to Nathan, the trainer, and Whitey. His scar from the car accident re opened. The trainer looked at it and said "He needs stitches."

"Sorry son your done for the night."

"What, no way! Forget it!" He pushed away the trainers hand.

"Nathan your bleeding."

"Coach theirs no way I'm leaving this game. If I need stitches then stitch me up."

"Nathan."

"Coach, this is way more than basketball now, its personal. I am not going down without a fight and I'm NOT letting Damien win."

"Alright take him back their and stitch him up, find him another jersey but if his mother says anything about this it was your idea."

* * *

><p>The crowd roared and stepped to their feet as Nathan walked back into the gym with a minute left and we were down by nine. He quickly stepped into the game.<p>

"Should have stayed in the locker room Scott, you ain't winning this game." Damien said as some in bounded the ball to Nathan. "Well see about that. Nathan dribbled down the court quickly taking a three pointer shot. Everyone ran down to the other side of the court as someone threw the ball to Damien, Nathan went to block him as Damien kept elbowing him in his scar. When he took the shot Nathan knocked the ball out of his hands when they ran to the other side of the court someone threw the ball to Nathan as he took a step outside the three point line and sunk the ball in the net.

Damien got the ball and passed it to someone else "Whats the matter West don't want to take the big shot?"

"Ball" Damien yelled getting it before going to shoot but Nathan fouled him.

He got up and took a step to the foul line. "Well well someone has to make their free throws huh?" Nathan clapped. "Don't break it now." Damien shot as it bounced off the back board. "Take it easy man its an old backboard...that's right nice and easy...don't think about it." He missed again "Wow! Nice touch!"

Nathan fought all the other players to get to the in bounded ball. He dribbled down the court slowly Damien blocking him from running completely. Their coach on the sidelines kept yelling for Damien to foul him but Damien didn't listen. "No way! Nobody fouls him! He's mine...Come on Scott you got nothin'"

Nathan took a three point shot as Damien fouled him, the ball flew through he air and went in as the crowd cheered and Nathan steep to the line once more. Nathan had tied the game and this was all they needed to win,

Nathan dribbled in deep concentration before looking at me and smiling. Damien shouted at him from the sideline. "You got nothin' Scott, nothing!" Nathan kept his eyes on Damien and away from the net as he shot the ball. I watched hopeful as the ball sailed in the net. Nathan pumped his fist in the air happily before I ran over and jumped into his arms "You did it!" He didn't say anything but only kissed me, then whispered "We did it."

* * *

><p>"You cold?" Nathan asked as we got out of the car.<p>

"Just a little, I'm fine really."

"Here" He opened the back door and handed me his letter man jacket.

"You do know what this means then right?" I asked. He looked at me perplexed. "When a boy gives a girl his letter man jacket it means their going steady."

He shook his head and laughed. "C'mon you goof" He said helping me put it on.

"So good job tonight!" I said as he took my hand and we stepped onto the concrete. "How does it feel to be one and oh."

"Good, ready for an undefeated season Luke"

"Oh yeah" Nathan said as they pounded fists.

Julian walked across the concrete as Brooke followed behind him. "So we stopped for snacks and got all the good stuff." She said putting bags on the picnic table.

"Oh food!" Peyton said running over to the table and digging through the bags. "Sweet theirs ice cream."

Nathan's eyes lit up as I pushed him towards the table with a smile. Lucas removed the basketball from his car and dribbled it across the court.

Brooke started breathing heavily and gripped the picnic table. "Jul...Julian" Instantly he was at her side.

"What is it? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...she...she kicked."

"What?"

"Here feel." Brooke said moving his hand over her stomach.

"Wow!"

"Talk about breathtaking" Brooke whispered.

I didn't want to interrupt their private moment so I walked over and stole the ball from Luke's hands and said "James vs. James"

"Oh its so on." Lucas said walking towards me. "First to twenty one wins."

"I'm betting on Haley with this one." Julian said placing a five dollar bill on the table.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled offensively.

"You made three shots all night Luke" He pointed out.

"I was just going by the plays coach said." He justified.

Nathan smirked "Sure you were. I'm with Julian on this one." He pulled out his wallet and put a five on the table as well.

"Haley all the way" Brooke nodded. "Tutor-girl has got game."

"Oh yes she does" Nathan said with a smirk.

"I'll put my money on you baby." Peyton said as Lucas smiled, not hearing her mutter. "Yeah I don't want to loose five bucks, but someone has to give him a little confidence."

I took a shot from outside the three point line "Swish" I said as he went to retrieve the ball. I heard yelling from the sidelines, I looked over to see Nathan holding a bag above his head and Brooke reaching for it.

"C'mon Nate give me back my chips!"

"Now their my chips."

"Nathannn" She whined. "Please big brother, the baby wants them."

"Mhmm" He said lowering them as she jumped for them and he raised them once again quickly, she lowered her head sadly.

"Please Nathan, please..."

"Nathan give her back the chips!" I yelled across the court glaring at him. He quickly gave Brooke the bag and I winked at her. He sighed in defeat and sat down on the table. Brooke smiled softly and offered the bag out for him to take one, he smiled and grabbed one.

Lucas walked back over and handed me the ball as I shot another three pointer.

"You just gonna shoot threes all night, why don't you actually go to the hoop?"

"Says the guy who hasn't made a shot yet."

"Oh is that how it is?" He asked dribbling the ball before checking it to me.

"Yeah" I drove the the hoop and made a lay up, "But if you want me to go to the hoop, well I will." I smirked and dribble the ball back to the center line where he stood.

"You sure your up for this little brother?"

"Anyday" I checked him the ball and a competitive game began.

* * *

><p>"Alright I'll see you guys later." I said as everyone left and Nathan and I stayed behind.<p>

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him "You look amazing tonight."

"You just saying that because I am in a cheer leading uniform, and it is a very short skirt."

"No I'm saying it because I mean it."

"What is up with you tonight, your all sentimental and romantic." I said blushing.

"First off, romance is in my blood." I laughed "Yeah...that sounded better in my head...anyway I realized something tonight. I realized that if I'm going to live in the moment, I just wanna live in it with you."

I grabbed onto his collar and stepped onto my tippy toes to kiss him.

A clapping was held from afar "Well well, isn't that just sweet" Damien said approaching us.

"What do you want now West, want to reopen my scar again?"

"Nah, I just want your girl." He said smugly.

I scoffed "As if."

"Don't deny it any longer Haley, you know you want me."

"Not in a million years, and even then if we were the only two people on the planet, I **still** wouldn't want to be with you." I said pulling away from Nathan to face him, but not letting go of his hand.

"Well then what is it, why is he more _datable_?" He said like a fourteen year old love struck girl "Why is Nate so much more boyfriend material than me?"

"Because he is better than you."

"Is this about the game because I had an off night, I sprained my..."

"No it isn't about basketball" I said interrupting his excuse before smirking up at Nathan "Its because he is better than you in everything...and because I love him with all my heart."

"Beat it West, your not wanted here." Nathan said before placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me. "I love you so much"

"Back at ya"

* * *

><p><em>Every once in a while people step up, they rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you, and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard, but if you look close enough you find hope in the words of children, in the bars of a song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, and if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back.<em>

"Today was a good day." I said lying in Nathan's arms as we looked up at the stars

"It was." He kissed the top of my head. "I just got that feeling. The feeling that the world could be perfect."

"It could be perfect, if we just laid here together, forever.

"You know how there are handful of moments in your life, that you just know while it's happening, you're going to remember it for the rest of your life. I am having one of those moments right now."

"Mmmhhh your so sexy when you talk like that." I said running my hand over his chest.

"I could love you forever"

"So could l"

"So why can't forever start today? Marry me Haley?"

* * *

><p><strong>The premise No One (about 5 years after I'll Stand By You took place)<br>**

**Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Julian have graduated college and are pursing their dreams...but will their dreams be the things that drive them away from the ones they love.**

**Sneak Peak:  
><strong>

**"Come on don't be like this."  
>"Be like what?"<strong>  
><strong>"Giving me the cold shoulder like you have done for the past month."<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**"What the hell did you do that for?"**  
><strong>"We were fighting and in the heat of the moment I just wanted to say something to hurt her like she hurt me."<strong>  
><strong>"She is hurting too"<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**"That doesn't give me any reason to not believe that you are the asshole that I think you are right now."**

**...  
><strong>

**"We barely talk anymore...I mean I write letters and he calls every now and then but he's not the same anymore."**

**...  
><strong>

**"I looked into a trial separation. It sounds like a good idea. We take some time apart to see if we are happier that way and in a month or two we see where we are."**

**...  
><strong>

**"We made a promise to never go to bed angry...these days we weren't even in the same bed, let alone happy."**

**...  
><strong>

**"If I know anything about my brother at all is that is insanely in love with you, and always will be, he is just putting on a brave face."**

**...  
><strong>

**"Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. I could tell you who said it, but who the hell cares."**

**...  
><strong>

**I understand what happened between the two of you, I took your side, you weren't ready and he took drastic measures because of it, he didn't have the right to react the way he did.**


	24. THE SEQUEL: NO ONE

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys. Here is the I'll Stand By You Sequel, it is called No One and that is taken from the song by Alicia Keys which will be used like I used the song I'll Stand By You in that story.  
><strong>

**PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT:**

**So THIS is the sequel to ISBY! I am going to post the first two chapters here so everyone knows but it has it is its own story since it can be a stand alone piece so after that it will only be posted there, it is called NO ONE and the chapter titles are lyrics from the song by Alicia Keys.  
><strong>

**This takes place 5 years after the last chapter of ISBY so by this time they had all graduated college, since Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas were a year younger than the others.  
><strong>

**So I had to divide what was going to be the first chapter into two because it was huge so some of the sneak peaks won't be in this chapter but they will be in the next. I have planned this story out to be around 20 chapters or so and I hope you all like it :) Since I divided this chapter up I am planning on posting chapter 2 really soon!**

**How many of you loved the cliffhanger at the end of ISBY...no one? Oh okay although you all should know me enough by now to guess what she said!**

**So since this is in two part the first chapter it called When The Rain Is Pouring Down, and the second is And My Heart Is Hurting, so they kinda go together  
><strong>

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for everything! Please review and I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**To the people who reviewed the last chapter of ISBY:  
><strong>

**barbararex-** thank you so much it means so much for me to hear this!**  
><strong>

**TessyMeeniac**- I hoped Haley would win to but I loved writing Nathan comforting her...and maybe I have something up my sleeve with the "Don't say you never gave me anything" moment, just you wait :) The couple was something I worked in at the last minute because I though it would be really cute, I don't know if anyone noticed I forget the actual names I think it was Harriet and Nicholas...Haley and Nathan...see the similarity. Unconventional meet and greet but it was so meaningful to Haley. What do you think she said? Go read and find out! Thanks for reviewing and I think **JODIE** was about to kill me with the spoilers as well haha.

**Ace5492** -thank you I hope you like this !

**Jodester (littlej23)**- I know you must hate me but honestly what do you think Haley said...like I mean its NALEY JODIE! A&F! Is this soon enough? I am hoping to update very very often for you guys! I am quite the evil genius! Now time to interrogate you? Why didn't you post your OS...and I saw a Katy Perry album the other day and thought of you, did you ever post One Of The Boys? I can't remember. Anyway keep writing because your AWESOME I LOVE to read your work because its AWESOME and I think Naley fanfiction is AWESOME! ILY :) And I hope you like this...although that may be a trick question considering...well I don't want to give anything away.

**Anyway now my super long A/N is over so go read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: When The Rain Is Pouring Down<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Some are coming home.<strong>

"I'm home!" I shouted when I walked in the door. I waited for a response like I did every time but one never came. "Nathan where are you?" I walked throughout the house only to find him playing NBA Live in the den.

"Hey Nate, I'm home."

"I heard." He muttered.

"Come on don't be like this." I said putting my bags down on the floor.

"Be like what?"

"Giving me the cold shoulder like you have done for the past month." It all started when I went to a live show in Portland to perform. Nathan didn't want me to go but I did anyway. Then when I got back he wouldn't talk to me, so I went a did a few more shows.

"You're the one that left so you can't blame me for any of it."

"Nathan it was one show, one weekend that's it."

"But it was the one weekend I had a game here. I asked you not to go and you went anyway."

"Oh so I get it you're the only one who can have dreams and goals. Don't you get that I am sick of just following you around and only doing performances wherever you're away games are. I released an album three years ago and have barely been able to promote it. My new album is about to come out, and I am going on a six week tour whether you like it or not."

"Don't you mean Chris? Whether he likes it or not."

"What the hell does Chris have to do with this?"

"Everything."

"For the last time, there is nothing going on between Chris and me, we co-sang a song on my album, he will be my opening act that's it!"

"Haley he is constantly hitting on you how do you think that makes me feel?"

"How do you think it makes me feel that my husband doesn't trust me! Huh? You know I would never cheat on you, because that's not the person I am. Chris and I's relationship is strictly platonic and that's all it is ever going to be. Did you happen to watch the show I was on last night huh? I couldn't sing. I left you a message about it."

"I deleted it, I deleted you."

"I choked up and ran off the stage because I realized that none of it could ever be enough without you. All of the celebrity and all of the applause and all the pretty melodies...couldn't fill your void in my heart. So I hope your happy Nathan. But I hope you realize this isn't about the tour. All I need is you! I was being childish when I walked away from you for the show. You gave me an ultimatum the night that I left and I fought back for all the wrong reasons. I was being stubborn...and I can't take that back, I wish that I could. Did I want to go? Yeah. I loved it, I loved every night of it. But I want you to know something Nathan. There was never a night where I loved it more than I loved you."

"That's great and all but you still left."

"What do you want from me! I apologized. I offered for you to come. And I even offered not to go on the last one."

"But you still went on the first one behind my back."

"Can we stop dwelling on this, yes I left I admit to it now what do you need from me? Marriage is about loving someone for who they are and accepting them for their mistakes."

"You should go relax all this probably isn't good for the baby." I was six weeks along.

"I get it, the only reason you're still here is because of the baby. You couldn't give a damn about me anymore."

**And some are good, struggling with evil.**

"That's not true because I don't even know if this baby is mine." I walked over to where he sat made him get up before slapping him across the face. "How dare you!" I spat in his face "Get out, get the hell out Nathan! You know I would never ever cheat on you! I'm going upstairs to unpack and when I come down you better not be here!" I shouted running upstairs to cry.

* * *

><p>"Julie, Jules where are you" Brooke said running around Clothes Over Bros. Of course you could see Juliet where she was hiding under the mannequin but Brooke was running around if she didn't know. "Julie Mama is getting really worried, maybe she went outside. Let me lock up the store and go looking."<p>

"No no Mama I'm right here!" She said running out.

"Oh my gosh you scared me Jules" Brooke said giving her a huge hug.

"Don't be scarededed I'm here."

"Okay, now why don't we go back out front with Auntie Millicent okay?" Brooke lead her out to the front of the store.  
>Brooke walked behind the counter and sat on it. "Hey Millie."<p>

"So how are things at home?"

"Juliet is getting so big so quick. I mean she is learning new words and she blows me away everyday."

"Brooke you know that's not what I meant and I know all of that. What is Julian up to?"

"He is in Texas shooting another movie."

"With Alex?"

Brooke looked away and nodded.

"You know what the tabloids are saying right?"

"Maybe this time they're right."

"Brooke did you file for a divorce?" Millie asked as Brooke got up. Millie grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I had to Millie for my sake and Julie's. Julian has to realize that what he is doing affects us. I mean he is here maybe one weekend every two months to see us. He is most probably sneaking around with Alex too."

"I'm sure he isn't that boy loves you."

**Some tell lies to make it through the day.**

"Well he has a funny way of showing it. I also filed for sole custody. In the papers it says he can see her six times a year and that's is because I think its all I can handle. But its not for me, I have to protect Jules. I don't need him, I really don't, and I don't miss him either."

"Brooke don't lie to..." Millie said but was cut off.

"Hey Brookie." Nathan said walking into the store.

"What's up now."

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to stop by?"

"Because I know you and Haley have been going through some things and you don't look too happy. Did you know she calls me every night? Always in tears because of what you are doing to her."

He sighed and looked away. "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"What did you do to her now?" Nathan looked at Brooke then Millicent and Juliet. Brooke pulled him over to the side and they began whispering.

"I told her I didn't know if the baby was even mine."

"Nathan are you kidding me! What the hell did you do that for?"

"We were fighting and in the heat of the moment I just wanted to say something to hurt her like she hurt me."

"She is hurting too Nate."

"I know, and I didn't mean it. I know that the baby is mine but I just...I don't know."

"Haley would never cheat on you"

"I know" He whispered

"I love you and your my brother so you can stay with me, but that doesn't give me any reason to not believe that you are the asshole that I think you are right now." Brooke said before starting to walk away. She was the only one that knew about the baby because when Haley first found out she was scared. Their marriage was rocky and she didn't know what a pregnancy would do to it.

"I'm not perfect okay. I screw up...I make mistakes...it's what I do. You have always looked up to me to be this amazing big brother who makes no mistakes but I'm not perfect and I am sick of people expecting me to be."

"So me expecting you to be nice to be your wife is too high of standards for you Nate?"

"What...no...It's hard to get back into the ring, especially with the one who knocked you out in the first place."

"Look I know you're not perfect, and obviously I see that but I mean I do expect you to do the right thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Some are running scared.<strong>

"Hi, it's Peyton." She said over the phone "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know it's late there, I just...what happened to us? You know? I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know? And real friends. You know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it makes all the sense in the world, Peyton. Five years ago, it all seemed so clear, didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after."

"Are you happy, Brooke?"

"Sometimes. Not always. I mean when I am with Jules, but all the other times...not so much. Are you?"

"No."

"Okay, then let me ask you something. What is gonna make you happy, Peyton? Is it how you look? Or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I don't think it's enough."

"Well then, what is?"

"Love, I think. And that love can be for a boy or a girl or a place or a way of life or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you gonna find that love, Peyton?"

"I think I need to go home."

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd say that. Pack your stuff, hop on a plane and get your ass out here P. Sawyer."

"Give me a few days and when I book my flight I will send you the details."

"My heart just started racing. I missed you P. Sawyer"

"You too B. Scott

* * *

><p>Brooke raced around the house trying to gather all of Juliet's toys and food she would need for the day, putting it in her bag. "Juliet, honey c'mon, Momma's late to get to work and I have a meeting that I need to get to so we need to drop you off with Auntie Haley for a few hours."<p>

"I want to stay in my pajamas all day though...you promised we could one day!" She pouted sitting on her bed.

"Honey, I have to go, I asked you to get changed fifteen minutes ago into the clothes laid out on your bed."

"I didn't want to wear that."

"What do you want to wear?"

"My purple tutu over my perdy dress."

"Honey that's for special occasions...how about if you pick out play clothes you can wear your tutu with it?"

"Okay...can I have a cookie."

"It's still morning. How about I put some in a bag and Auntie Haley can let you eat them at lunch?"

"Fine" She said running into her closet before running out quickly "You told me to remind you to bring your sketches"

"That's what I was forgetting!" Brooke said running to get them. She was more or less a single mother...and that was stressful. She was always forgetting things and not to mention trying to run a company while being highly involved in your daughter's upbringing was hard. She spent most of her time being scatterbrained. She tried writing lists and planning things out, but then she ran out of time to write the plans..and she lost the lists.

"Alright you ready Hon?" Brooke finally found her sketches and remembered to grab Juliet's bag _and the cookies_. Juliet was waiting by the door for her.

"Mhhhm"

Once they were finally on the road Juliet spoke "So Momma...where do babies come from."

Luckily Brooke was at a stoplight or she would have caused an accident "Wh...what?"

"You know babies, where do they come from?"

"Well you see...they come...it...You know Penny, your rabbit well its like her...when she falls in love...and they are ready for a baby and DEFINITELY married...they decide to you know, have one...its just like...it gets put inside of her...and then she waits a few months an a doctor takes it out of her."

* * *

><p>"Can I have her forever" Haley said as Juliet gave her a big hug then ran off into the house.<p>

"Sure as long as you have the sex talk with her."

"What, but she was just" She mimicked a holding a baby.

"Yep, and then she asked me about sex in the car."

"Well what did you say?"

"I said something about Penny falling in love."

"Awesome"

"No not awesome I was looking at my daughter who was born like three weeks ago and she is asking me about sex and I have to tell her that Penny the bunny rabbit is falling in love and getting married and it's just really bad." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Well where did you leave it"

"Uncomfortable and awkward, and that was just me...I told her to ask her father he could explain it better."

"Nice" I laughed.

"Anyway, I have to go but thanks for doing this"

"No problem I love spending time with her."

"Hales, your the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Thanks Brookie" Haley gave her a quick hug before she said goodbye to Juliet and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Brooke looked out into her boutique, it was past opening hours so it was empty and pretty dark. She didn't want to go home yet. Juliet had fallen asleep and since Nathan was just going to hang around the house Brooke went to work on the line. She had created an empire, more or less from her bedroom. Some days she forgot how lucky she was that she achieved her dream in the fashion world. Clothes over Bros was a well known affordable line for all sizes. And that is what she prided herself on.<p>

She reached over and turned out her desk lap, she had done enough work for the night. She followed the bright lights that lead to the back of the shop to lock up and head home. To cuddle with her beautiful, healthy, and amazing daughter who was sleeping in Brooke's bed for the night. Even if her love life wasn't perfect she would always have her daughter, that piece of her that meant everything.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Scott hotel" Brooke said opening the door for Peyton to see Nathan sitting on the couch.<p>

"What is he doing here? And what do you mean Scott"

"Him and Haley got in a fight, and have you seen all the tabloids about me,"

"Yeah"

"What if I told you they were true. I filed for divorce and sole custody of Jules, and I'm pretty sure Julian is cheating on me."

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Nathan muttered.

"Yeah but that the difference Nate, Julian is most probably cheating on me but _Haley_ isn't so fix it."

There was a knock at the door and Brooke went over to open it.

"Hey Hales"

"Hi Brooke. Can I talk to my...can I talk to Nathan."

"Sure come on in."

Brooke opened the door for her. She saw Peyton. "Peyt...what is this when did you get into town?"

She looked at her watchless wrist "Um like twenty minutes ago"

"That's awesome" Haley went over and hugged her. "How are things?"

"A lot better now...but have you heard from him recently?" She asked.

"We barely talk anymore...I mean I write letters and he calls every now and then but he's not the same anymore." She looked away sadly. "But um...can I talk to Nathan alone please?"

"Sure, c'mon Peyton I will show you your room, and Hales please tell everyone that this is not a halfway house!" She shouted as they walked up the stairs.

Haley went and sat on the coffee table across from him. "So I have been doing some thinking"

"Me too and look Hales I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"I know but...I looked into a trial separation. It sounds like a good idea. We take some time apart to see if we are happier that way and in a month or two we see where we are."

"Haley."

"Nathan, I can't keep living like this. And its not good for either of us. So you work on your basketball, I will work on my music."

Nathan looked away and sighed. "Okay"

"I have a doctors appointment next week, as you know, if you want to come but I'm leaving right after it so whatever you want." Haley said getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>"So why are you really home Peyton?"<p>

"I guess I was looking for that inspiration I always found here. I was fearless then Brooke"

"So what happened to that girl?"

"That girl became assistant to the assistant."

"So if you want to be the girl you thought you could be back then start a label, do it yourself. Peyton I want you to go ahead and open your label, we have been talking about that since high school and its your dream..."

"I don't know I don't have the money"

"That's why I want to invest in it, give you start up funds so you can do this"

"I don't want a loan what if..."

"Its not a loan, it's an investment, I want to invest in you I believe in you and I know you can do this, so please just go for it and take a risk."

"I'll think about it okay."

* * *

><p>"You're going to be a good dad" Brooke said over his shoulder. Nathan had been reading a book for expectant fathers at the kitchen table.<p>

"How are you so sure."

"Because I see the way you are with Juliet, and I love how much you love her and she loves you. You would do anything for that little girl. And by the way you look at Haley, and once you guys fix everything you will be back to your disturbingly cute ways, you love her more than anything else in the world. And that baby is a part of her so I just know. I also know that you're worried about being like Dan, because I was too, but I know you won't be"

"Thanks Brooke...I'm just worried about it all."

"Well all I can say is take it all in now and enjoy it, because her pregnancy will go by quickly and as soon as you know it you will be holding your baby, and then when you blink it will be five years old." Brooke said looking over to Juliet.

"Brooke, I never told you...but I think you are the best mom, you are so strong and just the way you are with her after the crappy childhood we had.. "

"I just want better for her"

"Isn't that what we all want, a better life for our children" He questioned with a sobering look on his face.

"And besides, if you ever show any signs of Dan, well...I'll kick your ass"

"As if" Nathan scoffed.

"They never really gave us a chance did they? Mom and Dad."

"They didn't know how. But, you were stronger than them, you didn't let them get you down or affect you. I am so proud of you for what you have become Brooke because you made your dream happen. That's not bad for a girl who never had a chance."

"I love you Nate." Brooke said leaning over and hugging him.

"You too Brookie."

* * *

><p>There was another knock at the door that evening as Julie, Nathan, and Peyton played barbies on the floor. Brooke stormed through the house. "Who the hell is it now, why does everyone show up at my door, a wannabe producer, an asshole brother, who next!" She shouted as Nathan and Peyton both yelled "Hey!" and Julie said "Mama thats a bad word."<p>

Brooke finally reached the door and said "Whoever it is we are out of spare bedrooms..."

She opened the door to see her husband...ex-husband...the father of her child.

"Hi Brooke"

"Julian what are you doing here."

**Others are just now facing the truth.**

"The movies done, it was only a three week thing for a short film. Besides I wanted to talk to my wife about some mail I received."

"Daddy!" Juliet yelled interrupting the awkward conversation Brooke snuck away and walked over to where Nathan and Peyton stood. "I need something to drink, where is the hard liquor."

* * *

><p>I sat on the rivercourt drowning in my thoughts so I got out my letter to Lucas and began writing.<p>

_Dear Lucas, everytime I write that it sounds strange. How did our lives drift so far apart? And how without even trying did we make our lives so complicated? I guess what I mean to say is, it all seemed so much easier when we faced the future together. I know I could call you or email you or Skype you or whatever but it feels right about putting pen to paper for us. It seems these days I have so many thoughts in my head that if I don't get them out I might explode. Anyway I wanted you to know that Tree Hill misses you. The River Court misses you. And I miss you._

* * *

><p>"So what happened between you and Lucas anyway?" Nathan asked Peyton as they both sat on his bed after running out of the living room to avoid an awkward confrontation.<p>

"Well he stayed here for college and I went to L.A. we started off talking everyday then it got less and less...and then it stopped completely. He surprised me in L.A. one weekend and it all went down. Things ended and we decided to wait till after college and see where we were then. But I got an internship and he went to New York to work on his book, so here I am and he isn't."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day." She paused and looked away.

"We are going to be the only two around for a while, Brooke is going to New York to work on the line for a little bit, Julian needs to go to L.A., Haley is going on tour, and Lucas hasn't been home in forever."

"How are things between you and Hales?"

"She wants to try a trial separation and see where we are in a month or two."

"Oh Nate"

"I really don't feel like talking about this right now Peyt." Nathan said shutting down.

linebreak

I pulled the crib box out from the corner of the nursery, laid on its side and went to open it. I was hoping Nathan would do this, I was hoping he would be there for me through everything. I took in my surroundings, the room was empty aside from the unassembled crib and myself. I'm worried about what kind of life this child will have, being carted from house to house every other weekend. Not having a structured family like I had growing up. That was all I wanted for them to know they were loved and we would always be there for them, something I knew growing up but Nathan didn't. What would happen when he or she is born, would we stay at the same house until it was old enough to be apart from me for longer than a few hours, would we fight over custody, or would Nathan even want anything to do with our child. I was worried about what we had become and what would happen to us from this point out. Our lives had become a mess, a downward spiral and I didn't see an end. I had always envisioned, ever since high school, that Nathan and I would be the perfect parents, even from day one of finding out we were pregnant Nathan would be supportive and at my side throughout it all. Every single stage. Then we would do whatever the other needed to get through each day. We made a promise to never go to bed angry...these days we weren't even in the same bed, let alone happy.

I missed him every second of every day, and not one day goes by where I don't wish I couldn't just take it back. To take it all back to the days when we were at are best. And even if we did fix things, hopefully by the baby's birth, they would never be the same.  
>I put off my thoughts and got back to assembling the crib, alone, I should get used to this though, from here on out most things I do would be on my own.<p>

linebreak

"Knock Knock" Brooke said entering my house

"Come on in Brooke I'm in the kitchen."

"Mac n' cheese again Hales." She laughed.

"The baby wanted it"

"Sure she did."

"How do you know its a girl."

"Because I just know, and she is going to look fabulous in all the clothes I will design for her."

"Nathan thought it was a boy." I whispered.

"About that Hales, how are you two going to work it out if you're living in two separate houses."

"I told him I wanted a trial separation."

"Why did you do that Haley?"

"Because I can't keep living like this. I want to be with him so bad, but not this side of him, he is dark and edgy with me. He always has a mean come back too."

"I recognize him from the first time you two broke up."

"But that only lasted for a little bit, it's been a month Brooke. He doesn't care anymore."

"If I know _anything_ about my brother at all is that is insanely in love with you, and always will be, he is just putting on a brave face."

"What if we can't work it out?"

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

"Thanks Brooke"

"Anytime, now what's this about you going to New York."

"Its the first week of my six week tour. I have a bunch of interviews and performances there before I start flying all around."

"Did you realize that I am leaving for New York this week too."

"Brooke we should totally go together!"

"Um duh!" She said causing me to laugh.

* * *

><p>"So what's it like to be a mom?" I asked. Brooke and I were in the nursery as we painted the walls.<p>

"Hales your gonna love it, it is the most rewarding and amazing thing ever. Its the most challenging thing that will ever happen to you but to watch them grow..." Brooke said with a smile.

"Are you sure its safe for me to be in here?"

"Yeah, I bought a special kind that is like organic or something, I looked it up."

"Thanks for helping me with this Brooke"

"No problem I have to make sure my little niece has a rockin' room."

"Your little goddaughter" I said gently looking at her.

"Really?" She asked tears welled in her eyes. I nodded. We both put down our paint brushes and she gave me a big hug. "Thank you, I am so honored Hales."

"Your my bestfriend Brooke, there isn't anyone who I would trust more with my child."

"I am going to be the best godmother ever."

"Jeez save me some titles okay, you already took best mother, and now you're taking best godmother away from me." Brooke laughed. "But thanks for helping and being there for me...I didn't want to have to do it alone."

"Hey look at me, you're never alone in this, I will always be there for you Hales, no matter what time it is, what day it is, I am just a phone call away no matter what"

"I love you Brooke" I whispered hugging her once more.

"Hey guys where are you?" Peyton called from downstairs.

"The babies room" Haley yelled.

Peyton came in saying "So I brought my painting tools what did you need me..." She then looked around the room at what we had painted. "What did you guys do? Let me fix it."

* * *

><p>"I thought I would find you here." I said walking onto the court. "I need to tell you something."<p>

"It couldn't wait til tomorrow after the doctors appointment?" Nathan asked calmly, placing the basketball down and walking over towards me, he pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"I didn't want to tell you there, Lucas's book comes out next week as you know, and you also know that back before I moved here I was in a dark place. Well I had this diary I would vent in and all but a few months ago Lucas asked me if he could use some of them in the chapter on me. I told him yes, but I thought you should know before it comes out and you read it."

"Did he give you a copy already?"

"Yeah"

"Well can I hear some of them?" Nathan asked as we sat down next to each other on the bench and I pulled the book out of my bag.

"Um sure...this was the day of the accident..._It all just seems so idea that good things happen to good people and there's magic in the world, and that the meek and righteous will inherit 's too many good people who suffer for something like that to be true. There are too many prayers that get unanswered. Every day we ignore how completely broken this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. But it's not okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the world…at least not today there isn't._ And then this one was four days after they died: _Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. I could tell you who said it, but who the hell cares."_

He took the book and read two more. _"I was thinking about the finality of it all – how somebody can leave your world in the blink of an eye and be gone forever. It's too enormous to think about. It's too hard. And then you're just supposed to go on, right, like just deal with it, I mean really you're only supposed to be sad for as long as the flowers last and then, oh, time to go back to telling jokes and reminiscing about the old days. I don't have any jokes to a matter in fact I hope I never hear another joke as long as I live. And the old days are just that, they're old days, that are...gone...I hate to tell myself to just be happy. But I don't feel happy. And when I try to change it, when I try to remember what being happy felt like, I can't. I don't feel joy. I don't feel inspired. I feel numb."_

He took a deep breath "I hate to think about how hurt you were. Its hurts me to think about it."

"So it hurts you that I was hurting then but when I am a mess right now because of you you don't care."

"Its not that I don't care Haley..."

"Then what Nathan, I said I was sorry but it's never enough for you. You tell me you are going to always love me, always and forever. I made a mistake but I am paying for that ever day."

"I still do love you Haley but..."

"Don't I can't do this now, in two days I have to start weeks of interviews and performances saying how in love we are and that we aren't going through this trial separation. That is enough for me to try to handle, I can't deal with this now." I said before walking to my car. But he didn't stop me...I wanted him to stop me, to fight for me...to tell me everything was okay even if it wasn't...to say he would love me forever no matter my mistakes...but he didn't he let me drive away.

* * *

><p>Julian walked into his hotel room dropped his work bag at the door and walked further in. He sat down on his bed and looked around...he didn't have much, just whatever clothes had happened to fit into his suitcase and three photos, one was of the three of them on Juliet's first birthday, Brooke and Juliet both had birthday hats on and Juliet had cake smeared on her face. Another was a photo of Juliet and Brooke with huge grins on their faces. Juliet looked exactly like Brooke, aside from the big blue eyes she had of his. And the last was of Brooke and Julian in high school, it was taken just before prom and they looked hopelessly in love. What he wouldn't give to go back to any one of those days, or to go back and change everything that had happened recently. He looked around thinking that he didn't have much that mattered to him in life, and if things kept getting worse like they had been all he would have is what was in this hotel room. That was when he decided it, things were going to change. He was going to try to convince Brooke that, and he would do whatever it takes to be back with her and be an essential part of Juliet's life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Knock Knock" Haley whispered walking into Brooke's house.<p>

"Its all clear Hales, Nathan is out." Brooke said.

"Okay" She walked further in and following Brooke to her room.

Peyton sat on Brooke's bed as Brooke and Haley climbed on it. "What are you guys up to?"

"We were going to watch a movie and have serious girl talk."

"Oh I am so into that." Haley leaned further into the pillow.

"So I just...I don't know how to move on...Lucas" Peyton clarified looking at me "I have tried for three years but nothing works."

"Julian just wants me to take him in and move on with our lives after all of this." Brooke sighed.

"Nathan is hot and cold with me, one minute he is hostile and mean and the next he is trying to butter me up so we can fix us."

"Well do you want to?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do, I mean its like asking if you want Juliet to have a stable environment growing up with two parents who are together, or asking Peyton if she wants to be with Lucas...I love Nathan with my entire heart and I don't know what to do."

"Have either of you thought about counseling?" Peyton asked. "Don't give me that look, I went to one when my mom died and it helped a lot."

"I don't think Nathan would even want to bother with that."

"But if he had to choose either to go to the therapist and try to fix it or lose you all together I think we all know what he would choose Hales, he is madly in love with you."

"He sure had a funny way of showing it."

"Guys are idiots" Brooke said.

"When did we start letting boys dictate our happiness?" Haley asked looking at them both.

"I was nine" Brooke admitted making them laugh. "But you know, sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real."

"I get that and understand it, but we have been married for years and if he is questioning his feelings for me now we have a bigger problem then I thought we did."

Haley looked around and felt it all suddenly hit her, she had cried countless times, but as the tears rolled down her face quickly, she felt the severity of the situation hit her worse then ever before. "I, Haley James Scott, am trying out a trial separation with my husband. Soon I will be just Haley James once more. I am going to get a divorce...oh God...what happened to my world? I am going to be a single mother, this child is not going to have one home, they will be getting moved back and forth every weekend. All I am going to be to Nathan anymore is his baby mama because he hates me. I hurt him more than words could explain and now he hates me. He wants absolutely nothing to do with me and is not in love with me anymore. I lost the love of my life...my best friend, and the man I wanted to spend forever with...always and forever with. And I lost him because of Chris Keller. I let Nathan think Chris Keller and I were cheating behind his back. I am so stupid. How could I let this happen?"

"You never wallowed did you?" Peyton asked.

"What?...I cried..._a lot._..is that what you mean?"

"Watched girl movies and ate buckets of ice cream" Brooke said as Haley nodded no, "I will be back" Brooke said running out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked in and couldn't help the smile that graced his face. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley had all fallen asleep in Brooke's bed. He quietly walked across the room to pull Brooke's blankets over the three. Haley's eyes shot open at this. "Shhh...its fine...its just me go ahead back to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her head gently before walking out of the room once more.<p>

* * *

><p>When Haley woke up again Brooke had gone to pick up Juliet from Julian. She looked over to see Peyton waking up as well. "So, do you miss him?" Peyton asked.<p>

"Everyday. He moved out there and now we barely speak. He has changed a lot."

"Sorry, its because I hurt him...I didn't want to I just wasn't..."

"Peyton you don't have to explain it to me, I understand what happened between the two of you, I took your side, you weren't ready and he took drastic measures because of it, he didn't have the right to react the way he did."

"I dream about it all the time and each time we left the city happy and together, not him leaving me desperate and alone."

"I'm sure the reason he isn't talking to anyone from Tree Hill is because he doesn't want anyone around here to know how he is feeling."

* * *

><p>"What is going on between us Brooke?" Julian asked her.<p>

"You're never here Julian, I feel like I am the only one in this marriage."

"Brooke I'm working."

"But you don't have to do it so far away, you could produce movies here, or you could do something else. You don't even care that you never see Juliet."

"You don't think I miss her?"

"Julian you haven't seen her in three weeks and when you do come home its days before Juliet and I go to New York."

"You could leave her here with me."

"No I can't she is so excited about this, and you don't even know her schedule if I did leave her alone with you."

"I can manage."

"No Julian she is coming with me."

"What about us?"

"I am going to New York to work on the men's line for six weeks, I don't know what you want from us."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Its not me it's you, you and Alex"

"Why do you always bring it back to Alex"

"Because your always with her, and don't act like I didn't see all the magazine articles about you two going out together every night."

"Not everything in the tabloids is true you know"

"There were pictures Julian visual proof that you are cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you!"

"Would you face it, the two of you have had a non friend like relationship for months and I am sick of it."

"I don't love her like I love you"

"That is what you say but are you sure about that because this is the longest amount of time we have spent together in a month, how long in that time were you with Alex huh? Listen just put the divorce papers on hold for right now, I need a break, I will be in New York, you should take another movie and we will see each other in six weeks."

"If thats what you want."

"It is."

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock" Julian said walking into my house<p>

"Hey Julian what's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure"

"Haley, you know I love Brooke and would do anything for her. I am different now, and have changed my ways for Brooke...but if you could just put in a good word for me, just so she will think about it."

"Julian look...Brooke is my best friend and you hurt her...so bad...I can't go around and tell her that you are this amazing man because you haven't been lately. And I love you like a brother but for her to believe you are a changed man, you actually have to be a changed man, and at this point my opinion wouldn't even change her feelings towards you."

"I get it...and I guess it makes me feel better to see that she has you supporting her, because I mean Peyton and Nate are both at the house if she needs anything, but they are dealing with their own problems and just for me to know that makes me feel a little better...have fun in New York." He said sadly before walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>Julian sat in his office trying to figure out a working schedule when Alex, his assistant, walked in. "So Richard wants to know if you want to produce a movie with him in L.A."<p>

"I was actually going to try to do more things around home, but tell him thanks for thinking of me. I have been looking into all the movies that plan to film around here."

She nodded and left the office.

He had realized that Brooke and Juliet were all he had left. His father moved to California and hadn't spoken to him since, and his mother spent her time moving from guy to guy not caring about her son, she was on her fourth husband so far. They were the only family he had and he needed to make things up to them, and if that put his career on hold for a little bit then so be it.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Peyton said walking into Tric. Karen had called and asked to meet her there.<p>

"Hey Peyton"

"Karen hi!" Peyton quickly hugged her "Sorry I haven't stopped by the cafe yet, I have been meaning to since I got home."

"I understand"

"So what's up?"

"Haley told me you wanted to start a label and I want you to have this." Karen walked open and open the door to the storage room "I know it's messy now but if we clean it up it would make a great office."

"Karen, thank you...I just don't know if I want to yet."

"Peyton you have wanted to do this since you were a kid."

"I will think about it, what would rent be."

"Free"

"Karen...I can't let you do that. If I do take it I have to pay you something."

"Fine...five dollars a month and when your first artist goes platinum you take me out to lunch, a signed copy of each of the artists amazing cds, and for the shows here...free for me."

"Of course they're free for you, you own the place. Thank you so much Karen I just don't know what I want to do yet"

"Well think about it...I remember when you and Brooke and Nate were kids you would come to the cafe every Saturday morning."

"You were like a mother to all of us, heck you were a mother to half the town. But I especially remember you being there for me when my mom died."

"Its because I loved you all and wanted the best for you...I still do. So think about it okay?"

Peyton nodded and hugged her.


	25. NO ONE: THE REST WILL BE POSTED SEPERATE

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER POSTED UNDER ISBY THE FOLLOWING 19 CHAPTERS WILL BE UNDER _NO ONE_ ITSELF NOT HERE UNDER _I'LL STAND BY YOU._  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys. Here is the I'll Stand By You Sequel, it is called No One and that is taken from the song by Alicia Keys which will be used like I used the song I'll Stand By You in that story. Nor do I own Time of our Lives, or Not Over You by Tyrone Wells, and Gavin DeGraw respectively.  
><strong>

**Just want to point something out: I never specifically said Haley was having a girl, that was Brooke and Haley joking around because Brooke thinks the baby will be a girl. We will not find out until a later date what the baby is. I hope you all liked the first chapter, I know it wasn't the most upbeat but after this chapter things start to change :)**

**Once again thank you all for reading and I hope you like it! Please, please review! **

**Ace5492- **thanks :)**  
><strong>

**Jenny**-thanks I am so glad you liked it that much and I hope you like this just as much this :) Yeah I didn't want to cover college because I felt like I couldn't do much more with the characters at that age. I just want to clear something up, I never actually said the baby was a girl, they were joking around and stuff when Haley said goddaughter. It will not be revealed until much later what the baby is, I picked a girl and a boy name that I liked for them then chose what I wanted it to be. I chose for Haley to have a girl in stories based on the situation, but I also have her having boys, I think it mostly depends on the scenarios and the write. But in the future I will take what you said into consideration. I personally think that Brooke should have at least one girl, and they should have given her one in the show but thats just my opinion. I understand that boys are just as cute, and I know this, but you need girls as well. Anyway thank you for reviewing!**  
><strong>

**My AshAsh-**I LOVE that you are reviewing...are you reading this ;) I love your commentary its hilarious, yes they are both being selfish and need to realize it, and yes Nathan is being assy. I love Juliet, I think she is the cutest thing ever I mean I just love writing things she says, I will have to point another line I loved to write for her later to you, its kinda hilarious but very spoilerish so I can't say. I think her and Tillie would be BEST FRIENDS, they would get into so much trouble together. I will have to pick out a child celebrity who I think she looks like and tell you who. Definitely married! You see a little of Lucas this chapter but he is in next chapter too I think...and goddaughter doesn't necessarily mean girl though, Naley doesn't even know yet, some people were confused about that. Wait the diary entries were in last chapter, what did you want to know about it? Thanks Ash! And yeah I know what you mean :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And My Heart Is Hurting<strong>_

"Hello Mrs. Scott, nice to see you again."

"You too Doctor Hudson." I said shaking her hand.

"Will Mr. Scott be joining us."

"Something came up, he may not be able to make it so we might as well get started."

"Okay. Why don't you lie back and I will ask you some questions."

"I have a quick question...since Nathan and I are very...popular people is their any way we could keep my records confidential between you and us."

"Well we have a confidentiality agreement here that no one has access to your records but the people who work here. But since you are famous what we can do is I will keep your records in my office and no one else will have access to them to ensure that your birthing process and pregnancy is as relaxed and stressless as possible. I will also make sure that no nurses will see you and I am the only person at your appointments. Along with the fact we will put a different file in the regular office just so you are a recorded patient and you can go by a false name when making appointments."

"Thank you so much Doctor Hudson. We just don't want anyone to know until we are out of the first trimester."

"I understand, I am a mother myself and have gone through the same thing. My goal is to make sure we have a healthy baby and mama in the end so this is just part of my job. Now how have you been feeling lately?"

"My stomach has settled down lately..." I started saying before the door opened. Nathan walked in pulling off his hat and sunglasses that hid his identity.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up in a meeting."

"Its fine we were just about to go through the routine questions."

Nathan sat down on the chair next to me. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. If he was trying to fix things now this wasn't going to help. Doctor Hudson turned away to grab a chart and I quickly pulled away my hand from his, laying it on my stomach and not giving him a second look, if we started to talk now things would just get worse and I have an interview tomorrow. "Like I was saying, the morning sickness is starting to subside and the medication you gave me has really helped." The first few weeks I could not keep anything down which was a problem because the baby needs nutrients from the food. "And I am getting my appetite back. Along with staring to have cravings, like I always want macaroni and cheese."

"Hales you always wanted macaroni and cheese before you were pregnant" Nathan said with a smirk as Doctor Hudson laughed.

"Before I was pregnant I didn't want pickles, mushrooms, and ranch dressing with it though."

"Well that is typical for a pregnant woman, you just have to watch your intake of sugars and make sure you balance it with fruits and vegetables."

"Will do...now I am going on a six week tour tomorrow, it is alright that I will be flying and driving around a lot right?"

"You should be fine, just watch what you are doing if you are tired sleep, and if you're hungry eat, and go with your gut if you aren't feeling too well. No one knows your body or your baby better than you."

I nodded as she pulled out the blue jell from her drawer. "Remember it's cold"

She squirted some on my stomach before rubbing it around. Then a distinct thumping was heard. "That...is your baby's heartbeat."

"Wow" I whispered, a tear forming in my eye.

"Next visit you should be able to see the baby."

"How far along does she have to be to find out the sex?" Nathan asked as I glanced over at him, his eyes were glossy.

"Typically eighteen weeks but sometimes we can see it a little bit earlier."

"Okay" Nathan said looking down at my stomach once more.

* * *

><p>"Hey Karen" I said walking into the cafe seeing her run around.<p>

"What can I do for you Hales?"

"Are you short staffed?"

"Yeah, its just me and Lily and its the afternoon rush."

"Here let me help." I walked behind the counter and throwing on an apron. "Where do you need me?"

"Help Lily with waiting on the tables and I will work in the back." I took the order pad from Karen and walked behind the counter.

"Hello sir what can I get you?"

"Just a pretty girl like you's number."

"Thank you" I blushed "But what would you like to eat?" I said brushing off his comment.

"I will take the house salad"

"Nice choice, I will go put your order in."

"Haley what are you doing?" Nathan asked walking into the cafe.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes to my stomach and then to the hallway. I followed him to the back of the cafe. "Hales the doctor said to take it easy."

"I came in here and she was understaffed what did you expect me to do okay?"

"Just, take it easy okay..."

"Alright...I need to find a way to tell Karen."

"Hales you leave on tour tomorrow and you haven't told her yet?"

"I've been...busy"

"Mhmmm"

"Orders up" Karen called from the kitchen. "Here let me help" Nathan said throwing on an apron. I took the cheeseburger to table five and when I walked back behind the counter Nathan and I walked into each other.

_"Umm, excuse me, may I help you?" A raven haired, blue eyed man wearing an apron asked. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._  
><em>"Oh…Hi this isn't what it looks like… I umm, I was just getting some coffee for me and my brother, he's over there, and yeah… his name is Lucas… I guess I should tell you mine, Haley, Haley James, and if you didn't pick it up yet, I ramble, a lot." I said finally stop rambling after I just made myself look like an idiot.<em>

_"Good to know, but uh you can't be back here."_

_"Do you work here?" I spit out, it was so dumb, what did it matter? Oh right because I definitely want to spend all summer working next to him._

We first met in this cafe, and now over five years later our marriage was in shambles. How did I let everything get this out of hand. I quickly turned around and walked to the storage closet. I quickly wiped my tears away before walking back out.

I saw the salad laying out and grabbed it. "Here you go sir. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"I would enjoy it more if you sat and talked with me...Haley was it?"

"Yes, my name is Haley but I can't do that right now."

"Well then you could just give me your number."

"Sir, I'm sorry I'm not it the place to get into a relationsh..."

He then interrupted me. "That's okay, we can still get to know each other...what's your favorite food."

I was going to tell him off but then he mentioned food and my cravings kicked in. "Easy. Macaroni and Cheese...Karen can you" I called out.

"There is some already made in the fridge you just need to microwave it, I was going to send Keith over with it later" I had told her about my pregnancy last week, we had been discussing where Nathan and I's relationship stood and it slipped out.

"Thank you" I said looking into the kitchen as she winked at me.

"I really need to get back to work, and I'm married so I'm not looking to get into a relationship."

"Honey he doesn't have to know"

"A little close aren't you" Nathan said stepping in behind me.

"Ahh you must be the husband...we were just getting to know each other."

I turned around to face him. This was the last thing I needed to happen, I was just trying to convince him that I wasn't flirting with other men, and here I am talking to a man who won't stop hitting on me. "Nathan"

"Hold on Hales...Yes, I am her husband, and I would appreciate if you stayed away from my wife."

"Please she was all over me."

"What? I was not!" I objected as Nathan put his hand on my lower back to soothe me.

"I know my wife a little better than you do and she wouldn't cheat on me, now if you wouldn't mind leaving because you aren't welcome here. Your food is on the house...and if you don't leave well I may just spit in the next cup of coffee you order." The man gave Nathan a dirty look before storming out of the cafe.

I quickly looked up to Nathan. "Nothing was happening I promise.."

"I know" He whispered looking into my eyes as they glossed over.

"We should get back to work" I whispered walking away before things went too far.

* * *

><p>Brooke waited nervously outside of Julian's hotel room, her hands were shaking at the thought of seeing him again.<p>

"You...you left his at the house." She instantly said as he opened the door, handing him his work bag that he left when he picked up Juliet the other day.

"Oh thanks"

"No problem."

"So...you're leaving tomorrow"

"Yep"

"Look, Brooke, I never...I never meant for things to be like...this"

"I know" She whispered looking at him.

"Do you ever think about..."

"Yeah" She whispered.

"Maybe when you get back..."

"I don't know yet Julian, lets just take this time to think."

"Alright...I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah" Brooke whispered. She reached up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

* * *

><p>Brooke walked towards her terminal to be face to face with someone "Julian"<p>

"Hi" He said before Alex walked up behind him handing him a sandwich. "Hey here you go."

"Alex"

"Hi Brooke, you guys should talk. I'll...go."

"Hey Jules do you see Aunt Haley over their, can you go to her okay." Brooke said seeing Haley in the distance, Brooke watched with a careful eye to make sure she got to her, Haley gave Brooke a wave and sent her a quick text. Brooke pulled out her phone 'Gonna go get her something to eat, call when done'

"So since we talked yesterday I've been trying to figure out how to get past the you and Alex thing and how to move forward, and here you are...Together. You are always together."

"Brooke, I bumped into her tonight."

"At the airport? Why would she even be in Tree Hill? For you!"

"It's always about Alex! Just stop it, Brooke!"

"I will as soon as you stop acting like it's in my head! It's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"You need to face it the fact that your relationship isn't just platonic."

"How dare you? I am here in Tree Hill for you, and it's not good enough. You just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for this not to work."

"I don't want to fight. I just wanted to work this out."

"Yet here we are fighting. And I'm getting really tired of fighting. You know, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm the guy who needs to be kind to everyone. That's my issue. But I'm also the guy who loves you. I'm the guy you pushed away the second bad press started. I'm the guy you can't trust no matter how much I tell you to. And that's your issue, Brooke. I'm never gonna be able to make that stop for you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...maybe right now, you need to work on you, and I need to work on me. You've got your new line, concentrate on that...Goodbye, Brooke."

* * *

><p>Julian walked into the office the next day. "Hey Richard" He said over the phone "Yeah it's Julian Baker and I had a change of heart, are you still looking for someone to work on the movie?...Great" He could try and try to be in their lives, but Brooke didn't want him to be so he would work on his career while she did with hers. Even if that didn't matter to him anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Peyton had had all of her stuff taken by a moving company and shipped to Tree Hill, it had all arrived a day ago and she was just starting to unpack it. Nathan carried the last box in and put it in Peyton's room. "Thanks Nate"<p>

"You need any more help?" He asked.

"No go ahead and relax I am just going to unpack a little more." Nathan left the room as she moved around it opening boxes and putting things away, she opened one box and tears started flowing down her face. She pulled out the smaller box and went through it, first she found the bracelet Lucas had given her on their first anniversary, she placed it on her wrist. She then pulled out some concert tickets, the book that he gave her, a mix tape she made about their relationship, photos of the two of them, and lastly all of her sketches, she had drawn them all months after the break up, they were all symbolic drawing of things that happened in their relationship, so there she sat on her bed...three years after the break up...bawling her eyes out because she couldn't imagine how she let things get this way.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke...its me again I was just trying to get a hold of you, Brooke and I are going to be in New York for a couple of days and were wondering if you were in town so...give me a call I guess..." Her voice boomed through the answering machine. He listened to it five more times after that. He hadn't talked to his sister in five months, and he didn't even know the last time he saw her she wrote him letters and he occasionally responded with an email. She often called leaving message after message just hoping that he would answer but he never did. He was ashamed that he let it get so out of hand. That was why he never answered he just kept replaying the message finding comfort and solace in her voice...a sense of home. He missed home.<p>

He should have picked up the phone...he has a couple times before but he never spoke, he just listened to her asking if he was there...and then eventually she gave up and hung up.

They used to be best friends, the James kids against the world but then they started drifting apart. She got married and lived happily ever after with her husband, he moved to New York to be a poor, unsuccessful writer...up until a few months ago when he started working with a publisher on his book. But he missed her, every day. He missed what they used to be, how close they were. Hell he even missed the way they used to bicker and fight, he missed everything about her.  
>He picked up his cell phone and opened a new text writing '<em>Tuesday, noon, 214 Grace Street<em>' And that was all, his finger hovered over the send button for a minute before finally pressing it. He put his phone down and walked out of the house to head to work. Not wanting to hear his sisters response.

* * *

><p>He should have been there to help her with it, instead he was a coward and ran from his fears. Haley and this baby meant everything to him. He walked further into the finished nursery and picked up the small teddy bear in the crib. He was going to change things...he had to because if things kept going the way they were...he didn't even want to think about that. Things <strong>were <strong>going to change. _I am Nathan Scott and I have **too much **to lose._

* * *

><p>"Lucas" I whispered laying my eyes on him for the first time in what had seemed like forever.<p>

I quickly ran over stood in front of him. He gave me a quick rigid hug before I pulled away. I looked up at him, running my finger along his cheek making sure he really was in front of me. I started sobbing before hugging him tight.

"I missed you buddy" I whispered into his chest.

"I...I missed you too Hales, so much" His voice was rigid and deeper than I had remembered.

We sat down on a couch in the corner at the small coffee shop. "How have you been Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Good..." I lied through my teeth before looking away and my voice cracked "Not so good."

"What is wrong Haley?"

"Nathan and I aren't doing so good. We are always fighting and the reason I'm on tour is because we are trying out a trial separation..." I admitted as his eyes widened.

"But when I last saw you you two were..."

"In the honeymoon phase still...after you left things went south..." I then explained as he pulled me in for a tight hug."

"You and Nate are going to be fine."

"This is sucky timing too because...I'm pregnant Luke"

"What that's awesome!"

"Shhh, we don't want people to know yet."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Enough about me how are you?"

"Okay, as I told you in my emails, Ravens is getting published and it should be out soon, the dates aren't official yet but it's really exciting. And...I actually have a girlfriend, it's my editor Lindsay." My face must have contorted as he gave me a funny look "What?"

"You know what they say about mixing relationships with business Luke, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hales she technically isn't my boss."

"But I mean are you sure about this, she lives in New York are you ever going to move back to Tree Hill because when you moved away you said you would be back as soon as the book was published but now you're with Lindsay and I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Hales first off, you don't know her or how amazing she is, second, she is originally from North Carolina so I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending some time there, and third your lying and I can see it in your face."

"No I'm not, and by the way you can't just ask her to pack up her life to move to Tree Hill." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Okay I'm lying but only because I'm rooting for the girl in the book, Peyton Sawyer. I knew you two were meant to be together by the look on your face the first time you saw her and I know she wants to be with you and I'm not so sure you bringing Lindsay to Tree Hill just when Peyton moved back is a good idea."

"Peyton made it clear the last time I spoke to her that she didn't want to be with me."

"Lucas you and I both know that she does and I am pretty sure you..."

"Wait did you say she was back in Tree Hill?"

"She moved back like two weeks ago, she is staying at Brooke's if you want to see her."

"We aren't getting back together. Lindsay makes me feel alive again, unlike how I have felt since the last time I saw Peyton."

"Exactly you felt like crap after you two broke up, you are meant to be together..."

"Haley don't ruin our day with this please just stop. I moved on with Lindsay whether you like it or not. Can we drop the subject?"

* * *

><p>"When is the next time I am going to see you Lucas?" I whispered<p>

"Soon, I promise"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

"Okay" I said giving him a hug "I love you"

"You too"

I then hopped out of the cab and held in my tears as I waved goodbye and the cab drove off.

I headed up to Brooke's apartment only to find her talking with Chris?

"Hey guys...what's going on, what are you doing here Chris?"

"She was just hitting on me" Chris said as Brooke pushed him away.

"I can't breathe" Brooke said sitting down.

"What?"

"There's no room with Chris's ego."

"Haha funny" He said dryly.

"What do you want Chris?"

"I was sent to bring you to rehearsal?"

"Since when did we have rehearsals today."

"Since the label told me to get you for it."

* * *

><p><em>"This is where the chapter ends<em>

_And new one now begins_  
><em>Time has come for letting go<em>  
><em>The hardest part is when you know<em>

_All of these years _  
><em>When we were here <em>  
><em>Are ending<em>  
><em>But I'll always remember<em>

_We have had the time of our lives_  
><em>And now the page is turned<em>  
><em>The stories we will write<em>  
><em>We have had the time of our lives<em>  
><em>And I will not forget the faces left behind<em>  
><em>It's hard to walk away from the best of days<em>  
><em>But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend<em>  
><em>In the time of our lives<em>

_Where the water meets the land_  
><em>There is shifting in the sand<em>  
><em>Like the tight that ebbs and flows<em>  
><em>Memories will come and go<em>

_All of these years _  
><em>When we were here <em>  
><em>Are ending<em>  
><em>But I'll always remember<em>  
><em>We have had the time of our lives<em>  
><em>And now the page is turned<em>  
><em>The stories we will write<em>  
><em>We have had the time of our lives<em>  
><em>And I will not forget the faces left behind<em>  
><em>It's hard to walk away from the best of days<em>  
><em>But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend<em>  
><em>In the time of our lives<em>

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_  
><em>To these memories that never die<em>  
><em>We say goodbye, we hold on tight<em>  
><em>To these memories that never die<em>

_We have had the time of our lives_  
><em>And now the page is turned<em>  
><em>The stories we will write<em>  
><em>We have had the time of our lives<em>  
><em>And I will not forget the faces left behind<em>  
><em>It's hard to walk away from the best of days<em>  
><em>But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend<em>  
><em>In the time of our lives<em>  
><em>I'm glad you have been my friend<em>  
><em>In the time of our lives"<em>

"So Haley...what is that song about?" The interviewer asked.

"The night before I went off to college had to be one of the hardest ever. Nathan and I would be going to the same college and Julian would be going to the community college, but Duke was two hours away meaning I would have to leave my new home. My new friends. And my brother, Lucas and I had never been separated before, it was going to be hard. The next year he joined us at Duke, Brooke and Julian went to UNC to be together and raise Juliet, while Peyton went to UCLA. I knew it was going to be difficult. I wrote a song about it. But that night, was magical. We all went to the rivercourt...do we have any photos of the river court? I think I brought some in?" I asked. One showed up on the screen Nathan and I were kissing in it. I blushed "Well ignore that but it is a basketball court by the river side, it is gorgeous there. I mean I have written so many songs sitting there...but anyway. I broke out my acoustic guitar and sang Time Of Our Lives to them all. We vowed that we would all be back there five years from that night.."

"Did that happen?"

"Not exactly. I mean Brooke opened up Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill but she flies to New York once a month to handle stuff, Julian is often away doing movies. I am on tour even though after this I will be back there for a while working on writing more music. Nathan is going back and forth with training in Charlotte. Peyton just came home to open her own label that I will be helping her with. And Lucas hasn't been home since college, he went to New York for his book and the book tour starts this week."

"About this book, what is it about?"

"It's a tell all about me" I joked flipping my hair with my hand. "No Lucas...he is an amazing writer, like I am always blown away with his work. It is a story of his life I guess, him interpreting it, so of course there is a chapter on me, some of my own diary entries are in there and stuff. But there are no words to describe it. I got to read it before it was sent off to get published but it's...inspirational."

"I will be sure to check it out then. Brooke Baker? Words on her,"

"Brooke is my best friend, she is actually with me backstage today. She was flying to New York for work so we came together before my tour starts. But Brooke she is amazing. People call her fake and superficial but they don't know her the real Brooke. A girl with the biggest heart that I have ever known. We became friends, and now she's my best friend. We've been through so much together over the years, and our friendship is still growing. She is so kind, and always doing things for others. We knew each other for about a week before we grew really close, like that's the person she is. Brooke is also really funny like the first thing she asked me was to be on her cheer squad and asked how hot was my brother. And her line is amazing, like have you seen it. She designs it all. I am wearing C over B today. And then there's Juliet. God how much I love her. She is my goddaughter but is a little Brooke, I see so much of her in Jules."

"How are things between her and Julian?"

"I am not open to talk about it since it is not my life to tell but I can say. When I met them, they were just high school sweethearts, and a few weeks later she came to me...telling me she thought she was pregnant. It was hard on them but they made it past it all, stronger in the end. They made me believe in true love,and that doesn't mean there's not gonna be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. But finding that person who does it for you and knowing that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier. Brooke and Julian taught me all of this, they are...a power couple."

"And how are things between you and Nathan, rumor has it you're breaking up."

"I am sick of rumors, but not only them but the fact my fans believe them. I have prided myself on the fact I am open with my fans. I announced when I got engaged on twitter and facebook and my blog to the people who were following my from X Factor, I said when we were getting married once all of my family and friends knew, I even asked them for help in stuff like wedding colors and cake types. If something is happening between Nathan and I, which its not, I would tell my fans because without them I wouldn't be here. I just want them all to know, I will tell them if something happens and don't listen to the rumors. Nathan and I are more in love now then we were the day we got married. Everything is fine between us. Sure its a little tough now that I am touring and he is training and we aren't together but everything will be fine when we get back home together. I love him so much, he is my rock, my always, and my forever. Don't worry about our relationship."

"I am glad to hear. Now when your parents died, we have heard the story many times and what happened after and all that, but no one has asked, what helped you the most?"

"A month after it all I met Nathan. I was falling in love for the first time and I was so unsure but I did it. And while it hasn't been easy, it has been everything. Nathan helped me through it. I wouldn't be standing in front of you all today if it wasn't for him so Nate, I love you so much and miss you so I can't wait to see you soon. Always and Forever right?"

"Now is there anything else you want to say?"

"I just want to thank my fans because without them I wouldn't be here today...living my dream. They are the reason my life is so blessed and I want them all to remember they are beautiful, they are special, and they are loved. Never forget that."

"Now you said you have a special song to play us out."

"Well all the people that have been to one of my shows know that the morning before every show I look up the top bought song on itunes and I practice it to perform it that night and well this was yesterday's top bought song because I wouldn't have had time to learn it this morning but this is Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw" I walked over and sat at the piano hitting my fingers against the keys as my mind drifted to Nathan.

_Dreams, That's Where I Have To Go_  
><em>To See Your Beautiful Face, Anymore<em>  
><em>I Stare At A Picture Of You And Listen To The Radio<em>  
><em>Hope, Hope There's A Conversation<em>  
><em>Where We Both Admit We Had It Good But<em>  
><em>Until Then It's Alienation, I Know, That Much Is Understood<em>  
><em>And I Realize<em>

Nathan put his feet up on the coffee table as he became entranced by her voice and beauty.

_If You Ask Me How I'm Doin I Would Say I'm Doin Just Fine_  
><em>I Would Lie And Say That You're Not On My Mind<em>  
><em>But I Go Out And I Sit Down At A Table Set For Two <em>  
><em>And Finally I'm Forced To Face The Truth<em>  
><em>No Matter What I Say, I'm Not Over You<em>  
><em>Not Over You<em>

Brooke slide her phone out of her pocket and looked to her background photo, it was taken on their wedding day. She missed him more and more each day.

_Damn, Damn Girl You Do It Well_  
><em>And I Thought You Were Innocent<em>  
><em>You Took This Heart And Put It Through Hell<em>  
><em>But Still You're Magnificent <em>  
><em>I I'm A Boomerang Doesn't Matter How You Throw Me<em>  
><em>Turn Around And I'm Back In The Game<em>  
><em>Even Better Than The Old Me<em>  
><em>But I'm Not Even Close Without You<em>

Julian stared at the photo on his desk, Juliet looked more and more like Brooke with each and every day.

_If You Ask Me How I'm Doin I Would Say I'm Doin Just Fine_  
><em>I Would Lie And Say That You're Not On My Mind<em>  
><em>But I Go Out And I Sit Down At A Table Set For Two <em>  
><em>And Finally I'm Forced To Face The Truth.<em>  
><em>No Matter What I Say, I'm Not Over You<em>

Peyton pulled one of the photos of the two of them out of the box, sliding it in a frame and propping it on her bedside table.

_And If I Had The Chance To Renew_  
><em>You Know There Isn't A Thing I Wouldn't Do<em>  
><em>I Could Get Back On The Right Track<em>  
><em>But Only If You'd Be Convinced<em>  
><em>So Until Then<em>

Lucas held the photo in his hand, brushing his finger across their faces, they were so in love...but now it was over. He put the photo back in the drawer and shut it.

_If You Ask Me How I'm Doin I Would Say I'm Doin Just Fine_  
><em>I Would Lie And Say That You're Not On My Mind<em>  
><em>But I Go Out And I Sit Down At A Table Set For Two <em>  
><em>And Finally I'm Forced To Face The Truth<em>  
><em>No Matter What I Say, I'm Not Over You<em>  
><em>Not Over You<em>  
><em>Not Over You<em>  
><em>Not Over You<em>

**Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes - all you need is one.**


	26. Note about this story, please read

To the anon who was wondering. No this is not the end, since the last two chapters have been part of the sequel I have posted them as their own story, it is called No One and this is where the entire sequel will be posted I just posted the first two chapters here so that way the people who had this on alert would know.

This is were it will be posted all you have to do is remove the spaces.

http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/ 8079843/ 1/

And I should have another update out tonight or tomorrow, thank you all for reading :)


End file.
